Don't You Want The Way I Feel?
by felldowntherabbithole1
Summary: Darren Criss gets his dream role on a TV show called Glee, but when he meets his co-star Chris Colfer, everything changes. For better or for worst? He won't know. The only thing that is for sure, is that this new man will turn his world upside down. Everything that he thinks he knows, will be challenged.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Darren Criss was a 23 year old man.

Who got a role on a hit tv show called Glee. Getting the role wasn't exactly easy at all. He had to audition twice to get it right.

First, he auditioned for the male lead character, Finn Hudson, a high school student who was the star quarterback. But the director didn't liked him for that specific role, probably because he was too short and had a tiny body, and he didn't seem like the type. Hell, he himself thought the same, but he needed a job, so he went for it anyways. At the end, he wasn't what the director and writers were looking for, so he was cut.

The second time, he auditioned a year later for the role of Blaine Anderson, a young gay teen who was gonna serve as mentor for one of the main characters, named Kurt Hummel. This time he got it right, and the director seemed pleased with him and they hired him.

Now, Darren Criss, was young actor who got himself a kick ass job in a hit tv series. He thought he was pretty much a lucky man, because not a lot of actors got this chance to land on a famous tv show, and certainly not after a short time of graduating out of college.

So, he was very grateful for this, and the opportunity that he was given.

Even if the role he was going to play wasn't going to be around for quite some time, or the fact that he was going to portrait a 'Gay teen' on national television, that didn't matter, because he was very comfortable with his sexuality. Being born and raised in San Francisco really makes you open minded and accepting towards the other people.

People are people, regardless of anything and everything.

So the word "Gay" wasn't an issue for him and more because, well, he was straight.

Who would have thought that his life was going to change so drastically after a few months of working on Glee? 

...

Certainly not him.

...


	2. Don't You

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the first time I write a fanfic… So please! Be kind and don't kill me in your reviews! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.  
I'll try to update every weekend, so stay tuned ;)**

Chapter 1:  
**Don't You**

Today was the first day of work and Darren was super excited because he was going meet knew people. New awesome kind of people, so he was really happy about it, but also super nervous. Sure, Darren had worked before but never with unknown people, back home he had StarKid which was basically all his friends and him working, though it never really felt like _work_, you know? It just felt like they were having fun.

But now? Now it was totally different; he was nervous not only because this was new, but because this was a TV show, a hit TV series. A lot of people saw it for all around the world, it was a popular well known show, and he really didn't wanted to screw it up, because he knew opportunities like this didn't come that easily, so he needed to give all his 100% and more.

He was lost on his thoughts, just trying to think what things he should needed to be extra careful on his first day of work when-

"You know I can hear you from here, right?" Said a boy from the kitchen.

Darren was staring intently at his lap, still focused on his thoughts.

"Man, could you stop now?!" Said the boy a bit loudly to get his friend's attention.

This seemed to snap Darren out of his thoughts

"Huh? Stop what?" The confused curly haired man replied.

"Stop being all nervous and shit! Stop it dude, you're being anxious and that makes _ME _anxious. It's gonna be alright man." The taller boy said while walking towards the living room.

"You don't know that Joey." Said Darren, shaking his head slowly.

"Listen man," Joey said, sitting down beside him, "I know its really terrifying 'cause you know no one, aside from the director there, but just calm down. Breath! You're not gonna screw this up... At least not intentionally." Joey said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha so funny." Said Darren, sarcastically, punching his friend's arm lightly, "Idiot." he muttered.

Joey pulled one of the man's curls down.

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Darren said glaring at his friend, while rubbing the spot where Joey just pulled his curl down.

"It totally was man! I'm trying here to help ya with your nerves and what do I have in return? You being an ungrateful little brat." Joey said, while sipping his coffee.

"I was not! Anyways," Darren stated, glancing at his phone, "I should get going, I don't want to be late in my first day at work, huh?" He said, standing up and picking up his wallet and keys from the little coffee table in front of him.

"Hey Dare,"

"Yeah?" Darren replied, turning to look at his friend.

"You're gonna do alright okay? Trust me, you're gonna kick ass and everyone's gonna love you there. So, don't worry, oh and good luck bro." said Joey with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Thanks man, I'm just really nervous, but yeah." Darren said looking down.

"Yeah I bet… Now come here give your bestie a goodbye kiss." said Joey, pursing his lips and making grabby hands with his eyes closed.

Smirking, Darren walked closer to his friend till he was facing him. "One day I am gonna kiss you man." Darren said in a whisper.

Snapping his eyes open quickly, Joey backed away. "Fuck man! You scared me!"

Darren started laughing and shook his head, "Oh man you should have seen your face!" He started whipping an imaginary tear of his eyes, "Fuckin priceless!"

Joey showed his friend his middle finger, and threw him one of the pillows from the couch.

"Screw you it was not funny! For one second I really thought you were gonna do it you idiot!" Joey said while the corners of his mouth were turning up into a smile.

"Well you did ask for it, didn't you?" Darren said winking, and then started singing.  
_"Be careful what you wish for  
'cause you just might get it,  
just might get it,  
Just. Might. Get. It."_

"I hope you trip on your way out!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Love you too, Joseph." said Darren smirking while walking over to the door.

"Oh fuck you." said Joey with a grin.

Blowing a last kiss towards his friend, Darren stepped outside the apartment.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath,_ "It's going to be a good day!" _He said to himself, as he walked towards his car.

It was a cloudy, quiet day, and the air was fresh, the type of fresh air that Darren enjoyed so much in the mornings. He liked cold weather, he really did. People would frown and say that he was being silly, but the fact was that, he really liked cold.

The feeling of having pure fresh air blowing on your face was so relaxing for him, and also cold weather was a great excuse to stay at home, and watch movies while being lazy. Even though you don't need an excuse for that, he knew that all too well, but anyways, cold weather was his favorite type of weather.

He looked at the sky,_ "Yeah, definitely a good day_," He said smiling, as he started the car. He turned the radio on, and soft music started playing, washing all his nerves away.

Little he knew that, indeed, today was going to be a good day, and also one of his best days. The beginning of something new was going to happen, and he was not going to be prepared for this.

…

**A/N: Are you guys enjoying the teasing? *hides* I promise our boys will meet, soon very soon, so soon that it's gonna be in the next chapter!  
Ok, so see ya next weekend, oh and review! **


	3. Here we are two strangers

**A/N: Sooo here we are again! Ok, first thing's first, I apologize *hides* for the typos that I had in my last chapter, pinky promise it won't happen again lol, aaanyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

Chapter: 2**  
****Here we are two strangers, in a very different place.**

It was a cloudy day, and Chris was late for work… _again_. It wasn't his fault though, well at least that's what he thought, being a writer wasn't exactly that easy, he got tons of ideas in his head that he needed to write it down, but the bad thing was that his moments of inspiration came in the wrong time and places, like that time he was taking a shower and this idea came to him, or when he was in the middle of driving, or at random hours like today for example, at 5am. He got this new idea for the chapter he was working on, so he started typing on his laptop, after a few minutes, or that's what he thought, he stopped, only to see on the clock that it was actually 6:35am and he needed to be on set at 7am sharp, because Ryan said he needed to do a little meeting with all the cast before they started shooting.

So anyways he was running late.

As I say,_ again_.

After parking the car and grabbing his messenger bag he practically ran to the set.  
Looking at his phone he saw that he was 10 minutes late.

"Fuck!" He cursed making his way through the door.

Looking around he saw Lea, Amber, Naya and Dianna sitting and talking while Mark, Cory and Chord were playing with a ball, Harry and Kevin were busy with their phones.

Chuckling he made his way towards the group and greeted them.

"Hey boo!" Said Amber.

"Hey, where's Ryan? Is the meeting over?" said Chris, looking confused.

"Nah, Ryan needed to talk a few things to the newbies, before coming here." Said Naya shrugging.

"Ha! I bet his telling those men that if we ever cross paths, that we aren't as crazy as we seem." said Lea chuckling.

"Oh! God, I thought I was gonna get my ass kick or something for being late again." Said Chris while sitting beside Dianna.

"Oh babe Ryan loves you, he wouldn't do that and you know it." Dianna said, while holding his hand.

"Yeah, you're like his Golden boy." said Naya smirking.

"Am not!" the blue eyed man said, blushing slightly.

Amber and Lea started laughing and Naya just shook her head grinning wickedly at Chris for still acting like this. Whenever they teased him he would get all red and embarrassed, one might say that after all this time, he would have gotten used to it.

One might say.

"What are you laughing at?" Jenna said, while making her way over with Heather to the small group.

"Yeah C, why are you red?" Said Heather tilting her head.

"Oh nothing, we're just telling homeboy here, that he's Ryan's Golden boy that's all." Said Naya winking, at Heather and Jenna.

Lea and Amber looked at each other, and started laughing again. Dianna just shook her head smiling.

"Shut up! Oh my god just," Said Chris putting his hand over his face, "Ugh I'm gonna go and grab some coffee you guys are awful!," Said pouting, "I'll be right back." He stood and started walking out of the room.

He could still hear the girls laughing**.**

"And this is why I didn't have older sisters; they can be a pain in the ass." Chris muttered, while shaking his head smiling slightly.

After making his coffee, Chris went into the room where, now, all his mates were gathered with Ryan.

As he entered the room, he saw _someone_ standing with Ryan, Ian and Brad.

_Oh_

A boy- No, a Man, a very handsome one _thankyouverymuch_ was standing beside Ryan.

"So, guys thanks for coming today, I have a few things I want to say, so I need to be quick because this is gonna be a long day." Ryan said looking at the papers on his hand.

"Basically -

Chris wasn't even listening to him anymore; A handsome yet confused and nervous man, with curious eyes, wasn't tall, and had a small shy smile playing on his lips, "_beautiful,"_ he thought, was standing almost in front of him.  
_Wow_, definitely _this_ man was _his_ type- Wait, did he _had_ a type? No, not really, but _if_ he did, then this man was _his_ type.

_"I know him," _Chris thought, _"Where have I seen him?,"_ He was thinking hard; Surely a face like this wasn't one to forget.

_"-_So we're gonna shoot a few scenes with Brad, Ian, and the others will need to go with Zach and Brook. Now you already know your scenes, so it's not gonna be a problem, y'all can go now," The cast started parting their own ways and Chris was gonna do the same, when-

"Oh! Chris, I want to introduce you to your new workmate." Said Ryan.

_Workmate? _This seemed to snap Chris out of his thoughts.

"His name is-" Suddenly, someone from the staff came rushing towards Ryan, saying that there has been an accident on set #3 and they needed him there. "-Oh, damn! Okay, you guys get to know each other, I'll come to you both after I fix this." Said Ryan, and then left.

Chris just stood there, looking at Ryan and the staff member, until they disappeared.

"_Okay, okay don't panic_," he thought, "_I'm only gonna introduce myself and then I'll happily leave and go to my trailer."  
_  
"Sooo… Hey!" said a cheery voice, from behind.

_"Crap!"_ Chris thought, he took a deep breath and turned around to face the voice that called him.

"Hi, I'm Darren, Darren Criss!" Said a happy curly headed man.

"Uh hey…. I'm Chris Colfer," He shook the older man's hand, "-nice to meet you." He mentally slapped himself for being all nervous.

"Nice to meet you too, apparently we're gonna work together! Man I'm really excited about this, this is gonna be totally awesome!-" Said Darren with so much enthusiasm, that Chris considered weird. "-though I'm gonna tell you, I'm a whole lot nervous." Said as he let out a little chuckled.

"Well look don't worry-" and _that's_ when he remembered_, Totally awesome,_ "_Wait,  
oh my god! I know that phrase_… _Darren… Criss_, _THAT Darren Criss!_" The man who he saw playing Harry Potter on that YouTube video a few months ago. How could he forget about him?! He totally fangirled over that musical! He thought it was amazing how could someone convert one of the coolest movies into a hilarious yet not annoying musical, he was really impressed to say the least. He thought those people did a very good job and Darren more for being Harry freakin Potter! 

"Um, hey Chris? Hey… man?" Said Darren confused.

"What? Oh sorry, sorry um-" Chris said as he eyed him a bit, "_Whoa! He looks so different from what I remember- well duh, of course he looks different! I don't think Ryan would have liked him with that Afro, though that Afro did look cute on him, ok stop it Christopher, stop it!" _He thought.  
"-Yeah sorry I just… remembered, something." The blue eyed man said chuckling.

"Really? Do tell." Darren said with a curious expression.

_Oh no_ "Well um, when, uh you said _Totally Awesome_, I remembered this Musical I saw a few months ago and- Oh my god! I didn't recognize you, you're Harry freakin Potter!" He didn't mean to say the last part, but he said it, and he blames his inner fangirl for coming out right now.

"Oh- WAIT, what? How- what really?!" Darren said with disbelief, "seriously!? You know who_ I_ am? And what I've done? Man you got to be kidding me!" said with wide eyes.

"Yes, I know who you are! I saw your musical, you guys did an awesome job!" said Chris, "What?" Said looking confused.

"Oh! Is just that, I wasn't expecting someone from here to know about me," Said Darren rubbing the back of his neck. "Is just, weird… in a good way!"

Chris eyed him a bit, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No! No man, its just that, wow you, a Golden Globe winner, knowing about little ol' me? C'mon man, it doesn't seem realistic." said the curly headed man with a shy smile.

Blushing slightly at the fact that Darren mentioned, his golden globe award, Chris said "Well it's true! And I, I really think you guys did an amazing work, you guys are truly really talented!"

"Still I, I can't believe you know about my work! This is a really huge surprise for me, none of the people I've work with knew about this, but like really? You didn't just happen to seek for info about me last night before we met, did you?" Said the curly headed man tilting his head to the side, still doubting.

"No! No, of course not! Why is it hard for you to believe me?," Darren shrugged and looked down. "-Okay, go ahead, ask me anything." Said Chris with a proud smile.

The older man stared at the boy in front of him for a couple of seconds, as if he was trying to see if what he was told was true or not. Seeing no sign of lying he said, "Okay, deal, though I gotta be fair, I don't even remember the lyrics of my own songs so… I guess I'm gonna go soft on you, it's gonna be an easy question." said Darren grinning widely.

"Okay, good- Wait, what did you said? You don't remember your own songs?" Chris said looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Nothing, nothing, stop distracting me for the main reason we are here Colfer." Said Darren smirking.

"Okay, okay, but that is a story you have to tell me later." said Chris smiling.

"Promise." said Darren putting his hand across his chest.

**A/N: Sooo the end of the chapter? Did you guys liked it? If you did, make sure to review it! See you guys next weekend! Xoxo.**


	4. Say, wasn't that a funny day?

**A/N: Howdy, how's it going? Thanks for still reading this lil fic, hope you guys like it ;)**

**Chapter: 3  
****Say, wasn't that a funny day?**

The morning was going awfully good, after Darren asked Chris about which were his favorites scenes and characters from the musical. And Chris praising the man who played Voldemort and saying how good and funny was his scenes and lines. Oh! And how can he forget about the girl who did Draco? Chris loved when she rolled on the floor, he thought it was the most hilarious sight ever! And after telling Darren, that _He_ had a little crush on her, and receiving a "Don't we all?" reply from the curly headed man, chuckling; they got into a very comfortable conversation.

Time passed rather quickly and it seemed like they never ran out of topics to talk about.

"-and like when Draco said _'My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a racist, I despise gingers and mudbloods, I hate Gryffindor house, and my parents work for the man who killed your parents… Do you want to be my friend?' _Man that was so hilarious!" Chris said laughing, "You guys really know how to be funny!" Said the blue eyed man shaking his head in approval.

"We should go out for dinner." Darren blurted out of nowhere. _"Oh shit!_ …_Did I said that out loud?," _He thought, with wide eyes.

"I, what?" said Chris, taken aback.

"_Okay, he's staring at me weird sooo, guess I did say it out loud? Oh fuck, fix this you idiot!"_ Darren thought. "Um- we, we should go to eat dinner? Maybe?" Darren said rubbing the back of his neck. _"Okay, I know I always speak without thinking but like seriously, what the fuck?!" _He thought.

Chris was having his own internal breakdown, _"Oh shit! Did he just ask me out?! Oh God! Okay, calm down… say something you dumbass! C'mon Chris, you're a writer, you're supposed to have your head filled with tons of words! …Crap, Just say something that makes sense!" _He mentally slapped himself for the second time this day, for acting this way.

"Y-Yes," said Chris, more like a whisper. _"Oh how eloquent Christopher, so much for being a writer." _He thought.

That seemed to snap Darren out of his thoughts, "Huh?" said looking at Chris, with a curious expression.

"Yes," said Chris a lot more firm, "I, I would like that," said the blue eyed man blushing slightly. _"Where are my witty replies when I need them?!" _Chris thought, groaning quietly.

"Oh, cool! Yeah, awesome, so uh, yeah it's on then!" Said Darren smiling shyly, _"What an answer Darren, smooth, very smooth you idiot," _He thought, "_Wait, is Chris blushing? …Seems like, though it's probably my imagination." _Darren thought. _"Wait, I didn't said this out loud too, did I?," _The curly headed man stared at the man in front of him, for a second, _"Okay, nope, Chris isn't looking at me weird, okay good, I don't want to make it a habit of me, to blurt things out." _he thought.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon how many times Harry freakin Potter, invites you to dinner, huh?" Said Chris smirking. He mentally high fived himself for coming out with this reply.

"Wait, are you trying to say that you only agreed with me to this dinner, because I'm the famous, good looking and talented Harry freakin Potter?" Darren said, faking a shocked expression, "I feel used!" he gasped.

"You forgot modest," Said Chris rolling his eyes, "And well, I was just trying to say that I wasn't going to let the opportunity of having dinner with the actor who plays one of my favorite characters go, buuut if you put it that way…" Said Chris, looking amused.

"Favorite character, huh?" Darren said, was grinning wickedly.

"_Wow good one Chris, good one."_ Chris thought sarcastically. "Yeah… but don't flatter yourself too much, I recall saying you were _'__**one**__ of my favorites'_ not _'__**my**__ favorite'_ so." Chris pointed out, smiling smugly. _"Saved by the bell." _He thought.

Faking a dramatic expression, Darren said, "Oh! So first you use me for my fame, and _now_ you say these hurtful things, to break my heart? You're so mean!" He said, while putting his hand over his chest, "You wound me, Colfer!" The curly headed man said pouting.

Chris couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Oh, I'm glad my pain amuses you." Said Darren sarcastically, while the corners of his mouth were turning up into a smile.

Chris shook his head, "You are such a dork, oh god." said smiling.

"And you are mean and sarcas-"

"I'm not mean." Said Chris rolling his eyes.

Darren glared at the man in front of him, "As I _was_ saying, you're mean and sarcastic, and you don't let me finish my _sentences_…. I like you!" Said Darren, as he took a few steps forward and hugged the blue eyed man quickly. "This is the beginning of a great friendship my man!" Said the curly headed man smiling proudly, as he patted lightly Chris' back.

The hug took Chris by surprised. He wasn't _that_ used to hugs; sure the girls from the cast gave him tons of hugs, but to have a man giving him a hug? No, only on his birthday, and even so, Chris felt so awkward when his mates did it.  
Having the background that Chris had, can someone blame him?

"Uh," Chris stood there awkwardly as he half hugged him back, "Yeah, let's not, um, rush this friendship that you preach about," Said Chris chuckling nervously. _"It's only a hug Christopher, don't panic." _He mentally told himself.

And just like that, the hug was gone.

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, there was an awkward silence.

"_Darren what did you do? He looks uncomfortable!"_ The curly headed man thought. _"What did I do? I just hugged him! Nothing- Oh, the_ _space bubble,"_ he thought. "Shit, sorry! I tend to, uh, hug a lot," Said Darren, blushing slightly, "I forget that people aren't _that_ touchy-feely like me, sorry man." He said, chuckling nervously.

Chris looked at him a bit relaxed, "Uh, yeah I can see that, don't worry, its fine." He said, and gave him a reassuring smile. _"It really was fine" _He thought.

"Oh, um okay, still, sorry man," Said Darren looking sideways, "Sooo anyways, what did you meant by _'let's not rush this friendship'_, don't ya wanna be my bestie?" He said, pouting.

"You seem to pout a lot, how old are you again?" said Chris, looking rather amused.

"Hey! You're never too old to stop pouting," said Darren, crossing his arms, "leave me alone," he said, and pouted again.

Chris rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"Stop judging me, and answer my question man." Said the curly headed man, raising an eyebrow.

Chris just shook his head, "Okay, yeah, I mean, you said _'the beginning of a great friendship' _like, I can't be sure of that, what if in the next hour you go and take the last diet coke from the soda machine and I get mad? God knows it could happen," Chris said, giving him a knowing stare.

"Diet coke? Really?" Darren shook his head, and scrunched his nose in displeasure.

"What?" said Chris with an odd expression on his face.

"Sorry, but I don't like that type of coke, it tastes funny," Darren said, "No offense, I remember the first time I drank a diet coke, it was the most awful thing I've ever drank, and believe I've drank a lot of awful things," Darren pointed out.

Chris laughed, "Why do I feel like I should believe you?" said raising an eyebrow.

"You should," Darren said, "anyways; this coke is so sugary, which is ironic, seriously. It's called _diet coke_ for a reason right? Like, if it's for _diet_ isn't it supposed to have like I don't know, less sugar?" he asked questioningly

"Yeah well-" The blue eyed man was about to answer when,

"Chris? Hey!" said a man running towards them, "There you are!"

Both men turned their attention to the man approaching them.

"Oh, hey Brad what's up?" said Chris smiling.

"Ryan's looking for you, he wants to check on a few things before you get to shoot your last scene," He said, and then turned to look at the man standing beside Chris, "Oh! Hey there, you must be Darren, hello I'm Brad Falchuk,"

"Oh, hey, yeah that's me," said Darren as he shook hands with the older man, "Nice to meet you, you're one of the writers right?" said the curly headed man.

"Yes, the _talented _one," said Brad, winking.

"Now you're just flattering yourself," Said Chris smirking.

Brad faked a shocking expression, "Excuse you? I wrote the best lines for Kurt! And _this_ is how you pay me?" he did his best dramatic face, "That's it, no more Kurt lines."

"Oh c'mon Brad, you are the responsible one for making me wear all those weird and tight clothes!" Chris said, giving him a knowing stare.

"I, uh, in my defense I _know_ nothing about clothes, I just talk to the costume ladies and give them ideas, about what kind of things Kurt can possibly wear in the episodes," said Brad.

Darren started laughing, Chris glared at him.

Darren held both arms in surrender, "Well, you can't blame him, do you?" Said glancing at Chris innocently, "Brad just gives ideas, those ladies are the ones who, at the end choose your um, clothes." Darren pointed out.

"Hey! Which side are you on?" Said Chris, with a questioning look.

"My side!" said Brad smirking.

Darren just looked between the two of them, with wide eyes.

"And just when I thought we were friends." Said Chris, as he faked a hurt face.

"Hey no! That's totally not fair, I did agree with Brad, but I'm on your side! We can still be besties, don't on hate me." Darren said and half hugged the blue eyed man with one arm, quickly.

Brad looked between the two of them and smirked. "Okay, let's just agree here, that I'm the talented one," Said Brad. "Don't tell Ryan, though." the older man said.

They all started laughing.

"Okay, okay guys, time for work now, Chris go with Ryan, he was expecting you 10 minutes ago. Oh and Darren you need to go to set 4, it's right around the corner to the left," Said Brad, pointing towards the end of the hall.

"Oh okay, thanks Brad I'll go now-" The blue eyed man said.

"Yeah, thanks Brad," Said Darren, smiling.

"-and I'll see _you_ in a few hours I guess," said Chris as he turned to face the curly headed man, "see you later, Harry Potter." He said, grinning widely.

"Bye fangirl," said Darren, earning a chuckle from Chris.

Brad just stood there watching what he thought, was and inside joke; he shook his head smiling. He was happy that Chris got a long pretty fast with the new member, he stood there as he saw Darren and Chris leave in opposite ways; Thinking that he liked what he saw.

_"If I didn't know better, I would have thought that they knew each other for years," _Brad thought.For someone who just met a few hours ago, they acted so freely around each other, "I can work with this,"He said, as a few ideas came to his mind.

_"Maybe Darren's character is going to be more than just a mentor, for Kurt. Maybe a potential love interest, who knows?" _he thought.

Yeah, if what he saw was right, this could work, he just needed to tell Ryan and Ian about this, and if they give him the green light, then he would happily start writing this.

**A/N: So, end of the chapter! What do you guys think? Was it good? I think I'm doing pretty decent here lol btw make sure to **_**review**__** it!**_** I love seeing your comments, it means a lot to me :)  
Anyways, see ya next weekend! Xoxo.**


	5. The sun, telling me the night is done

**A/N: hides* Hola?  
Ok, first thing's first. I am so sorry for not updating last weekend, but my computer literally died. So I couldn't post anything, luckily I got a new computer, so it's cool ;)**

**Secondly: Sooo, in order to make it up to y'all, this chapter is going to be long… though I don't know if that's good or bad thing…**

**And last **_**but **_**not least: Woah! You guys rock! I'm glad you keep coming back for every chapter I post, geez also thanks for your reviews, it seriously means a lot to me xoxo.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the lyrics of these awesome songs, though **_**I wish, **_**I did.**

**AN/2: when the Artist sings, the lyrics will be:**_ italics.  
_**When one of the boys sings it, they are gonna be:**_**italics and bold.**_

**Chapter: 4  
The sun, telling me the night is done.  
**

The evening was rather nice; the wind was blowing slowly, the air was fresh, and the sky was still cloudy. The sound of cars, and people coming and going was just a distance noise; meanwhile a blue eyed man was passing back and forth in his trailer.

"Oh god," Chris said for the 3rd time, "He invited me to dinner but like we never decided what time!" The blue eyed man said as he stood up and went to the fridge to grab a diet coke.

"I should have asked him what time we were going out! Should I go and find him? No, that would mean I'm pressuring him... I will just, uh wait here; yeah just wait, here…" He said, as he took a sip from the can. "I'm nervous, why am I nervous? This is only a friendly dinner, nothing else," Chris said, "Okay, cut it out Christopher! Stop acting like a 12 year old girl." He said as he looked around the trailer. "Maybe if I occupy my time in other things, my nervousness will go away." Chris said.

He walked over to the coffee table and took his iPod out. After connecting the device to the speakers and putting it on shuffle, the blue eyed man decided to clean his trailer a bit. It wasn't that his trailer was dirty, no, but it did had a few things here and there that didn't belong where they were, so as the music started playing on the background, Chris started cleaning; and later on he found himself singing and dancing along to the lyrics of the song.

_**…Lately I've been stuck imagining**__  
__**what I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow out…**_

He dropped the trash and went to turn the volume up._****_

_…Be a little inappropriate__**  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
when the light's out…**_

…_**Shame on me  
**__to need release  
__**uncontrollably…**_

…_**I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa..**_

Chris started moving his hips to the beat of the song.  
_  
…I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa…_

He started dancing around the room, picking up his clothes. ****

_**…Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out…**___

The blue eyed man started spinning around, throwing the clothes to the small bed.

_**…I've been told do what you do with it  
we keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the light's out…**___

He takes a pencil and starts twirling it around his fingers.__

_**…Shame on me  
to need release  
uncontrollably**_…__

There's a knock on the door_._

_**…I wanna go all the way  
taking out my frea**__-__****_

They knock the door again, only a bit more loudly. The knock causes Chris to lose balance and he falls.__

"Shit!" Chris curses, as he hears the song playing in the back.

_…I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa…_

"Ouch, ah shit, this hurts," The blue eyed man groaned, and he tried to stand up.

Someone knocks again.

"Chris? Are you there?" A familiar male voice says from outside.

"_Crap! Darren!"_ Chris whispered, he stood up quickly and went to turn the music off. "In a minute! Wait!" He shouted.

"Oh, okay, yeah man." Darren mumbled from outside the door.

"Shit, shit, shit," Chris muttered, he starts picking up the clothes off the floor and puts them on the bed.

"_What's taking him so long?" _Darren thought, "Well I did hear a noise," he said. "Chris, are you okay in there?" the curly headed man asked with curiosity, as he walked closer to the trailer's door, and placed his ear to it, hoping he could hear something.

"Why yes I am, you only fuckin scared me with that knock, and that made me fall and hit the floor, but yeah I'm okay." Chris muttered, "Yeah, I'm good! Wait!" said the blue eyed man as he straightened and smoothed his clothes.

Darren could still hear Chris shuffling from inside, "_You don't want to fall when Chris opens the door, do you?" _He thought, and looked around,_ "...Oh! Shit, no that's right." _He said, and took a step back from the door.

After a few seconds later Chris appeared.

"Hey!" Chris said breathlessly, when he opened the door.

"Hey you," Darren said, giving Chris a funny look.

"What?" Chris asked, as he stepped aside to let the curly headed man in.

Darren turned around and answered smoothly, raising his eyebrow. "I heard a noise."

"_Oh no!"_ Chris thought, "Wow," Chris said sarcastically, "How talented, you heard a noise." He said, mocking the curly headed man.

Darren shrugged, "What can I say?" He said, as he sat on the small couch. "No but seriously, I heard a noise, like something hit the floor and also a painful groan." He repeated, as he looked around the trailer room. "Did you kidnapped someone and you're hiding them somewhere in here?" Darren said with wide eyes.

"What?" Chris said, looking at Darren oddly.

"Is there anything you need to tell me before we go out for dinner?" Darren asked looking at Chris, with a faked suspicious look. "Because I heard a noise, and you're acting a bit weird."

Chris found himself rolling his eyes; thing that he had been doing recently if you ask him, and more when he was with Darren.

"Why yes Darren, I've kidnapped someone, and I was tying him up when you knocked that door. _That's_ why you heard so much noise. Also, I was trying to hide him in a very safe place, so no one would find him that's why it took me so long to open the door," Chris said glancing at his small closet door. "As you can see," Chris gestures to himself, "I'm too young to be in prison, and let's face it, orange isn't my color," Chris pointed out.

Darren suppressed a smile, and played along. "Well you do know that as a good, well-behaved civilian, I have the duty to tell the police about this, right?" Darren answered, faking a serious expression. "Oh, pity, I really wanted to hang out with you more, but since you're a criminal, we can't be besties..." Darren said, sighing dramatically. "And also, I'm hungry as fuck so seems like I'm gonna eat delicious food alone, which sucks, 'cause one should never eat alone, like ever!" said Darren.

"Oh yeah?" Chris said, looking at him expectantly, "And why is that?" He said, as he sat in front of Darren.

"Well…" Darren stated slowly, and pretended to think, rubbing his chin, "Like, what if you don't have enough to pay? The other person can help you! Or if someone wants to start a fight? At least you know someone will back you up!" Darren said, as if what he said was the most accurate thing ever.

"Oh my god." Chris said, putting his hand over his face.

"What?" Darren said innocently.

"And here I thought, you were gonna say something deep." The blue eyed man said, "You just want someone to save your ass." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! That's not true, also to have great company!" Darren said defending himself.

"Yeah, right, let's say I believe you," Chris started, with an amused expression.

Darren cleared his throat, "Anyways, are you ready?" He said, scanning the room again. "You sure, you didn't hide anyone? Or something in between? I'm not crazy; I _know _I heard something..." Darren trailed off, giving Chris a questioning look.

Chris laughed, "You're crazy..." He said, as he shook his head. "_I can't tell him I fell on my ass." _Chris thought. "Sooo, are we gonna go or not?" He said.

Darren smirked, "I will get the truth Colfer, sooner or later," He said as he stood up, "Okay so are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," Chris said, looking at his clothes. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Darren on the other hand, was wearing light blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt.

"Oh, cool okay, well let's get going!" Darren said with excitement. "I wasn't lying when I told you I was hungry as fuck, man all the things that I did today."

Chris stood up and chuckled, "Well my friend, welcome to my life." He said, as he patted the curly headed man's back, "And it's only day one." Chris said.

Darren pouted, "I knew this was all good to be true!" He said, faking a devastated expression.

Chris shook his head and grinned, "You're unbelievable!" He said, picking up his cell phone and wallet from the coffee table.

"I'm also super handsome, and super charming, and super talented-"

"Oh, the modest is talking," Chris said sarcastically, interrupting him.

"-and also super hungry," Darren said, as he rubbed his belly. "Hey, haters gonna hate." He said, and snapped his fingers forming a Z on the air.

"Oh god, I'm seriously considering not going out with you," Chris said, and Darren stared at him. "_Oh crap! That didn't came out right!"_ He thought, as he saw Darren tilting his head. "I mean, out as in, uh, as in, going out for dinner, I- I mean, uh yeah," said Chris, getting a little flushed.

Darren was looking at him with an amused expression, "Calm down Colfer, I get it, there's no need to go all awkward on me man." Said the curly headed man, smirking.

"Oh, okay, good, yeah." Chris said quickly, as he rubbed his neck, "Anyways, weren't you so hungry? Let's get going then." He said.

"Yeah, but I much rather see you getting all awkward," said Darren, smiling wickedly. Chris glared at him. "What? It was funny!" said the curly headed man.

"I don't like you anymore." Chris said and headed to the door.

"Nope, you love me!" Darren said, winking at him.

"Whatever man, let's go." Chris replied, opening the door.

Darren followed him. "You do love me," Darren said from behind.

"I barely know you, how could I?" said Chris, locking his door.

"I'm a very lovable person, shut up!" Said Darren grinning widely.

"Whatever helps you sleep, Criss." Said the blue eyed man, suppressing a grin.

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Darren spoke a little loud, walking with Chris towards the parking lot.

"Oh nothing, nothing Mr. Modest." Chris said playfully as he waved goodbye to a few people that were passing by.

"You're so mean." Darren pouted.

"And you're crazy, but I'm not complaining..." Chris said, glancing at Darren.

"We're _so_ gonna be best friends man!" said Darren, throwing his arm around Chris's shoulder as they walked. "This is how bromance always begins," He said, looking at the blue eyed man, grinning widely.

"Yeah, let's see how today goes, it hasn't even ended," Chris said, "if we don't end up killing each other, then I will called it a day, and you will have succeeded."

Darren let go of Chris's shoulder and rubbed his hands, "Challenged accepted!" He said, smirking. "By the end of tonight, we're going to be friends man, I can assure you that." The curly headed man said, nodding in approval.

"Yeah, let's see about that," Chris muttered as he reached his car. "Okay, so where are we going for dinner?" He asked as he turned to face Darren.

"Oh! Well uh," Darren said, rubbing his neck, _"Where? Damn! Where, where, where?!" _the curly headed man thought.

"…Darren?" Chris said, waving a hand on the curly headed man's face to get his attention.

"_Oh shit! I didn't think about it!" _Darren thought,"Well, I was gonna… ask you! Yeah I was gonna ask you which were your favorite places."Said Darren, smiling nervously.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "Why do I have the feeling that you're lying?" He said, suppressing a smirk.

Darren smiled innocently, "Uh, well, uh it's not like I," Chris gave him a knowing stare that said _'Really Darren?'_. "Ah! Okay you got me there, fine!" Darren said with a huff, throwing his arms in the air, "Geez, so much for being an actor, I can't even lie about knowing where to take you for dinner." The curly headed man sighed dramatically.

"See?" Chris smirked, "It seems like you aren't _that_ talented," He said.

"Ha ha," Darren said, sticking his tongue out.

Chris started laughing, "Oh god, okay okay let's see…" he said, tapping his nose lightly.

Darren tilted his head to the side; they were silent for a couple of seconds.

"You know? You should help me to think too," Chris pointed out.

"Oh! Shit, yes right, sorry." Darren apologized. "Uh, I'm bad at this... hmmm okay let's think," He said, as he closed his eyes. He always thought that he gets his best ideas better when he closes his eyes, or when he eats or when he sleeps or when- okay okay I think they got it, anyways, he closed his eyes and started thinking.

Darren hummed.

"What?" said Chris.

"Have you been to Osteria Mamma?" the curly headed man said, scrunching his face.

"Uh, nope, never heard of it," Chris said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Darren gasped, "What?!" He said, in a high pitched voice

"What, what?" Chris replied, looking expectantly at Darren.

"You don't know Osteria Mamma?!" said Darren, with disbelief.

"No, is it a good place?" the blue eyed man asked.

"Hells yeah man! God I can't believe you don't know that restaurant is like one of the best Italian restaurants ever!" Darren said enthusiastically, "Really Chris, we have to go! You will love it, the food is delicious, the hosts are good, the environment is nice, the food is delicious, the employees treat you well, it's like heaven, did I mentioned that the food is delicious?" said the curly headed man.

"Okay, okay, you got me at '_the food's delicious!'_." Chris joked, clapping his hands and jumping slightly, copying what Darren did.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" said Darren glaring at Chris.

"Yes you did," Chris giggled.

"Rude," Darren said, pouting.

Chris shook his head and smiled, "Far from rude, but anyways, okay let's go to this place you so call _heaven_," said the blue eyed man rolling his eyes.

"Awesome! Chris, listen you're gonna lov-"

"BUT," Chris interrupted him, folding his arms across his chest.

Darren stopped, "Huh?" He said, looking confused at the blue eyed man.

"But, if _I _get food poisoned, you're going to be the one to blame." Said Chris pointing at Darren with his car keys.

Darren held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, got it." He said, with wide eyes. "Geez, no need to be dramatic," the curly headed man said, chuckling.

"There's nothing dramatic about food poison mister," Chris said, with a stern look.

"…point taken," said Darren, scrunching his face.

"Right, anyways, so since you know where this restaurant is, I'm going to follow you with my car," Chris said, opening his car door.

"Oh, okay right," Darren said, "Although... uhm... we should exchange numbers." He trailed off.

"What?" Chris said, eyes lighting up.

The curly headed man looked sideways, "Yeah, I mean, what if you get lost on your way there?" Darren pointed out, "It could happen."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really," said Darren, with a small nod.

"And how do I know that this isn't your way of asking for people's phone number?" Chris said, smirking.

Darren gasped, "Oh damn! You caught me! Pinky promise, that it's not what it looks like." Darren said innocently.

Chris laughed, "Okay, your strange way of asking numbers worked, give me your phone." he said, shaking his head still smirking.

"It always works." said Darren, winking.

After exchanging numbers, they both got in their cars and drove to the restaurant. Darren went first and Chris followed suit.

Darren loved to drive, he really did. There was something so relaxing about driving to nowhere, or to some place, either way he liked it. That's why his friends always let him drive everywhere.

He was having a good day, he had a really busy but really exciting day. He met new people, and he didn't screw anything up, which was a good thing. He mentally high fived himself for doing so well in his first day of work.

Now, he was going to have dinner with his new workmate Chris Colfer, golden globe award winning Colfer, who was a really awesome and interesting man. He was young, but talented, plus, he was really fun to be around. They had a lot of things in common. It was ridiculous how similar they both were. Maybe that's why they got along pretty well, within a few hours of being together.

He still couldn't believe that Chris knew about him and his work. "_This is crazy!" _ He thought. The fact that Chris has seen the show and he has said very kind things about it definitely meant the world to Darren. Having someone like Chris, knowing about his stuff was ridiculously flattering.

The red light made his car stop, and also his thoughts. He turned the radio on, and the music started to play.

_…Happiness hit her, like a train on a track…  
_  
"Oh man this song is awesome!" Darren said excitedly, as he turned the volume up.

_…She hid around corners, and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled…_

He started to sing along, tapping the steering wheel lightly to the beat of the song.  
_  
__**…The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run…**_

…_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers**__  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
__**You can't carry it with you if you want to survive…**_

…_**The dog-**_

The phone rang.

"Shit," said Darren, as he answered the phone, putting it on speaker "Hello?" He said, and turned the volume off.

"Well hello to you too, I don't mean to sound like a clingy wife but, where are you? And when are coming home?" Said a male voice from the phone.

"Crap! Joey," said Darren, closing his eyes.

"Yes, me you asshole, where are ya bro? I figured you were gonna come home so we could celebrate your first day of work, and then you will tell me all the gossip." Joey said.

"Shit! Sorry man, I forgot to call you," Said Darren, "I was gonna do it, I swear! But I got so caught up with all this, I didn't had time," the curly headed man said, "I'm heading to a dinner with my new workmate,"

"Woah look at you, making friends so quickly," said Joey, and Darren could practically see his friend rolling his eyes, "…Wait so you're gonna have dinner with someone you just met?"

"Uh, well, yeah if you put it that way…" Darren said, "Yeah pretty much."

"I'm not gonna pretend I'm not hurt, 'cause I am," Joey continued, "You are gonna go, and take dinner with some stranger-"

"Not a stranger." Darren muttered. The light turned green and Darren started driving again. Every now and then, he would look at the rearview to see if Chris was still following him.

"-And you weren't even gonna call me to say _'hey man, don't wait for me I'm gonna be late'_ you are such an ass! Also a bad friend. See? You're ditching me and it's only the first day of work," Joey said dramatically, "Imagine the next couple of days? I don't think our love can go through this," He sighed.

Darren laughed, "You're an idiot, you know?" He said, shaking his head.

"And you're a bad friend," Joey pointed out.

Darren rolled his eyes, he could practically see his friend pouting, "Listen, I've got to go, I'm arriving to the restaurant, I'll see you in a few, okay?" He said, as he entered to the parking lot, looking for a free spot.

"Oh, now you're hanging up on me? Woah, so much for being friends... I don't like you anymore," the taller man said.

"Shut up, Joey!" said Darren rolling his eyes, "I'm gonna go," He said, as he turned the engine off, and got out of the car. "I'll even bring some ice cream, so we can eat it while I tell you all the gossip, what do you say?"

Joey hummed. "…Tempting."

"It's on then," said Darren, nodding. "Anyways, I have to go, bye man."

"I'm still hurt though, you're ditching me for your new friend," Joey said, "My heart hurts, I hope you get food poisoned," said the man from the other side of the line, faking a hurt voice.

"You're so nice as usual," Darren said sarcastically, as he scanned the parking lot trying to see where Chris' car was.

"Well what can I say? You bring out the best of me," said Joey, smirking. "Anyways, I'll let you have your so called _dinner_; I hope you both live happily ever after." Said the taller man, sighing.

"Asshole," said Darren rolling his eyes. He spotted Chris getting out of his car.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and hang out with Joe. He _is_ a true friend," Joey said, "Bye man, see ya later."

Darren waved at Chris, "Yeah man, bye."

"Geez, at least _act_ like you don't want me to leave." Joey said, sarcastically.

"Joey…" Darren sighed, he saw Chris approaching him.

"Okay, okay, geez, I'm going," Joey laughed. "Bye ass."

"Bye hole." said Darren, with a small chuckle.

Chris walked until he was standing beside Darren.

"Hey," said Chris, giving him a shy smile.

"Hey yourself," said Darren, grinning.

"So this is it?" the blue eyed man said, looking at small building.

"Yup," Darren said, "It's small, but you're gonna love it," He said, smiling softly.

"Okay, let's go then, I do recall a certain person crying about being hungry." Chris smirked, as he walked to the door, and opened.

"I wonder who that could be?" Said Darren, innocently from behind.

As they entered, a nice host walked them through the restaurant, until they reached to a nice table placed near a window. A few seconds later, a waiter came up to their table, asking them what they were going to order. Chris, having little experience with Italian food, asked Darren to recommend him something to eat, and Darren happily complied. After telling Chris which dishes were good and simple, and Chris saying, _"I can't believe I'm trusting you with my food, I must be insane."_ And Darren glaring at him, saying. _"You're gonna be kissing my feet by the time you taste all these delicious food, shut up!". _They went safe, by ordering; Crostini for the starter, Lasagna as their main dish, Caesar Salad as their side dish, and for dessert Tiramisu.

"Chris, you have to try the lasagna! They cook the best kind of lasagna ever man!" Said Darren nodding in approval as he saw their food approaching.

"Okay, okay." Chris smiled.

After their food was nicely placed on the table, Darren gestured his friend to taste the lasagna. Chris took a small bite; Darren looked at him expectantly.

"So?" said the curly headed man, excited.

Chris chewed slowly. He stared at Darren for a couple of seconds, with a blank expression.

"C'mon man, tell me!" the curly headed man said, grinning.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Do you want the truth?" He said, nonchalantly.

Darren's grin faded away. "You didn't like it?" He said.

Chris shook his head, "No,"

The curly headed man looked at his plate, "Well we can always, ask for other-"

Chris interrupted him, "I loved it!" the blue eyed man said, jumping slightly.

Darren looked up, "What?"

"Oh my god!" Chris said, as he took another bite, "This is seriously the best lasagna I've ever tasted!" He said, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste of the dish.

"Asshole!" said Darren, breathing with relief, and shaking his head.

Chris was still chewing, so he gave Darren a questioning look.

"I totally thought you didn't like it!" Darren said, and took a sip of his coke. "I hate you," he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

Chris laughed, "Oh god, you should have seen your face! Priceless!" He said, "I mean, you got like super sad within a couple of seconds," the blue eyed man said, still laughing.

Darren glared at him. "I'm glad my pain amuses you," He said, rolling his eyes. "You're so mean, oh my god!" He said, as he threw him a napkin.

"Hey!" said Chris, taking the napkin. "Thank you, I was gonna take one anyways," He said smirking, and he cleaned his mouth with it.

Darren facepalmed himself, "God, I can't with you," He said, shaking his head while smiling.

"Not God, _just Chris,_" the blue eyed man said, innocently.

Darren laughed, "Come on, _just Chris_, let's eat." He said and took a bite of his food.

Dinner was going oh so very well, every now and then Chris will compliment their food, and Darren will answer with his famous, "I told you so." They made a small talk while they ate, but once they finished and their dessert came, they got more comfortable and they started to geek out about a lot of musical theatre things; they were both huge nerds, so they talked about their love for Harry Potter, Star Wars and anything that was Comic-con-esque, also about movies, and which TV series they like to watch when they weren't busy.

"Okay, golden question," Said Darren, "Who would you like to be, in Harry Potter?" He said, folding his arms on the table and resting his chin on them.

"Oh god, this is a hard question" Said Chris with wide eyes.

Darren smiled. "Yup, think wisely." He said, as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Ok, um, I would love to be Harry Potter. They call me HP anyway, but that stands for high-pitched." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Darren laughed. "Point taken, though I like your voice, it's unique," He said, "I've heard you sing before, I really think your voice it's uh, _original_, for the lack of term, but it's really good," Darren said, "though I'm not gonna lie, I've never heard a man with a high-pitched voice like yours, singing, before." Darren was quiet for a couple of seconds. "…unless Mickey Mouse counts, though." He said chuckling.

Chris snorted. "Yeah, obviously." The blue eyed man said, shaking his head.

"Anyways, tell me who _you_ think you would be." Said Darren, looking at Chris expectantly.

Chris thought for a moment. "I'm totally one of the Weasley twins!" He said proudly, "I definitely wouldn't be Harry, because he goes through way too much. Like, I just want to enjoy my time, maybe on the Quidditch team." Chris explained, "I would love to be one of the Weasley twins. They seem- they just have a good time, they have a laugh, and- Oh! One of them dies, don't they?" He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't. I'll be the one that lives."

Darren laughed again, "Yeah, it would be for the best," He said, nodding. "And I get your point, I really do, and maybe you're right… but I have to disagree with you," the curly headed man said, sitting straight up again.

"What? Why? I'm so one of the twins here- you know? The one who didn't died, of course." The blue eyed man explained.

"Well, this couple of hours that we've been together makes me think that, you might fit in the McGonagall character, you are so McGonagall!" Said Darren.

"What?" said Chris, with disbelief.

"You are!" Darren said, shaking his head in approval.

"Care to explain, not that I'm complaining, McGonagall is a great character, but you basically just told me, I'm a woman." Said Chris, with an odd expression.

"What?!" Darren said, with a high-pitched voice. "No, no! Chris, shit sorry, I didn't mean it in _that _way, shit that totally didn't came out right," He said, as he took a deep breath, "let me rephrase it, Chris, _you are so McGonagall_. I say this, as in, you seem to have a few qualities of her character, you know? The good ones."

"Oh," said Chris, "Okay, I can work with that," He said furrowing his eyebrows, "Though, _I do_ wish I could turn myself into a cat," he pouted.

"Don't we all?" said the curly headed man chuckling. "Okay," He said, as he clapped, "Another one… which house would _you_ be in?" Said Darren, now sitting crossed legged.

Chris took a moment to answer. "Ravenclaw." Darren was about to object, but Chris held his hand up. "Trust me; this is after much consideration and research. I would naturally just put myself in Gryffindor, but the characteristics of Ravenclaw suit me the best." He said smiling proudly.

Darren hummed, "You know? I can totally picture you as a Ravenclaw." He said.

"And you?" Chris said tilting his head.

"For me," said Darren, "I feel like I'm kind of a Ravenclaw too, but the sorting hat would inevitably put me into Gryffindor." He said, sighing dramatically.

"Oh please, as if being a Gryffindor, would be the worst thing that ever happened to you." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Well, okay, not the worst but," He trailed off, "…I wouldn't be in the same house as you!" Darren said, pouting.

Chris shook his head, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, for me." He said, smirking.

"Rude," said Darren, tossing him a little piece of bread.

The blue eyed man laughed, "Well, for me you seem more of a Gryffindor, than a Ravenclaw, but then again, we're only starting to know each other. Maybe in the future I can tell you in which house you belong," Chris said, "Maybe at the end, you end up being a Hufflepuff!" He said, amused.

"Yeah, no, I'll settle for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, thank you very much," said Darren, scrunching his face.

Chris smirked, "We'll see."

There was a comfortable silence between both men.

"I think we enjoy a lot of the same things in general." Darren said, beaming at Chris.

"We sure do," said Chris, sipping his coke, "it's actually ridiculous."

Darren smiled fondly, "You know? I think both of us strive to be generally fabulous on a day-to-day basis," he said.

"I have to agree," Chris said. "So, we kind of bonded over just both being huge geeks, huh?" He said, wondering out loud.

"We did, yeah," said the curly headed man, grinning.

They kept talking, until it was time to head home. They were gonna have a really busy day tomorrow morning, so they both agreed that it was time to go. They were walking to the parking lot towards their cars. It was almost empty, so it was easy to spot their cars.

"Well, I guess this is it then." Chris smiled, looking around.

"Yeah," Darren said, looking at his phone.

"I think you succeed," Chris blurted out.

Darren stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah, at the beginning you said, you were gonna make us friends by the end of the night," Chris trailed off, "…so you succeed," He finished.

Darren grinned widely, "See? Told ya!" the curly headed man said, "I'm pretty much an irresistible friend," He winked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Chris said, shaking his head smiling.

"Not flattering myself, just speaking the truth." Darren said, smiling smugly.

"Whatever," the blue eyed man said, looking at his phone, "It's getting late. I guess I'll see you tomorrow on set," Chris said, "Bye Darren, thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome, the pleasure was all yours," Darren bowed.

Chris slapped his arm lightly.

Darren laughed, "Kidding! It was a fun night, hopefully we'll get to do this more often."

Chris smirked, "Yeah, if you behave, then I guess I won't object." He said.

"Then, I will be on my best behavior." The curly headed man said, "Though, it won't be _that_ hard, since I'm naturally an angel." He said, beaming at Chris.

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that."

"Just wait and see." Darren said, smiling.

They said their goodbyes, and after receiving a warm hug from Darren, Chris got into his car and drove home.

Darren was driving back home too; he made a small stop to the store, to buy the ice cream he promised Joey. Then he headed home.

He opened his apartment; it was strangely quiet. "Well, I guess Joey hasn't come home yet," Darren mumbled, as closed the door. He walked to the small kitchen and placed the bucket of ice cream in the freezer.

He went to his room and took his shoes off. He saw his guitar, and automatically went for it; he sat on the floor leaning against his bed. He closed his eyes and he started strumming his guitar softly.

_**…Say, wasn't that a funny day?**_

He didn't acknowledge what he was singing.  
_**  
Gee, you had a funny way- a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new…**_

Someone opened the door, Darren stopped singing.

Chris was now at his own house. He had a wonderful evening, with an awesome man. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had so much fun with someone. Sure, he hung out with the cast, and they had fun, _tons of it_, but never like today. He and Darren were so alike; it was really exciting and refreshing.

He was getting ready for bed, when his phone buzzed from an incoming text. It was a message from Darren.

_I really enjoyed our night. ;) –Darren_

_I really enjoyed our night too. :) – Chris_

_Of course you did, you were with me, duh! – Darren_

_Dork! :P -Chris_

_Good night, Colfer. x –Darren_

_Good night, Criss. –Chris_

Chris shook his head, and went to sleep. A small smile was playing on his lips. Little he knew that in the other side of the city, a certain curly headed man was smiling goofily at his phone screen, and that a certain taller man, was asking him why was he so happy.__

When life makes its own decisions, sometimes we just don't get to choose. I believe that destiny has our stories written on, and that no matter what you do, or what you say, you won't change it. People every day meet new friends, new lovers, new family, but also, they lose it. Everything that life gives you is unexpected; at the end of the day, you just have to figure out what to do, with what life throws at you every now and then.__

Chris Colfer had never expected Darren Criss, and Darren Criss certainly hadn't expected Chris Colfer. But maybe that's how the best things in life tend to happen.__

Unexpectedly.

**A/N: tan tan tan taaan! ****Did you guys like it? If so, then make sure to review it! Thanks again for reading it. **

**See you guys next weekend! Xoxo.**


	6. A kind of glow of something new

**A/N: Hola a todos! ****Explanations are at the end of this chapter. Anyways, this chapter might be a little long, but hope you guys like it, I just finished it a few hours ago lol… Enjoy!**

**Chapter: 5  
A kind of glow of something new.**

Days went by and Chris and Darren got really comfortable around each other, which surprised a lot of the cast and staff members. They have been working for almost two weeks, yet it seemed like they have been friends for years. They hang out and goofed around most of their free time; It was like whatever happened to them the night they went out, made them truly bond.

To put it simple, Darren liked being around Chris, and Chris liked being around Darren.

For example, the second day after their dinner night out, Darren went to Chris' trailer, to ask him if he wanted to go with him to this concert. He had a free ticket, because his friend Joey, who was meant to go with him, cancelled because he was flying to Chicago to solve some theater stuff; so Darren's first thought was to go and ask Chris if he wanted to go with him. Thing that took Darren by surprise, but he didn't pay attention. Chris gladly accepted, saying that it has been a while ago since he went to a concert. Darren suggested that it would be easier if they only took one car there; It was really pointless that the two of them drove there, and since Darren was the one inviting, then it was gonna be _him_ who was going to take both there.

After receiving a witty remark, from Chris saying, _"Sooo yesterday was my phone number, today is my address, what's going to be tomorrow, huh?"_, and Darren replying with a _"Dunno, marriage seems like the next step for me?"_ chuckling. They came to the agreement that Darren would be at Chris' house at 8 o'clock.

So that evening after work, both men went to their respective apartments to change and after that, they took off to the concert. 

Rehearsals were tough and Chris knew that, Darren in the other hand wasn't used to so much work, TV was nothing compared to theater; so Chris being the nice friend that he was, decided to helped Darren with whatever he could.

After having his debut in the "Never Been Kissed" episode, and totally rocking his rendition of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream", Darren's cover went on to become the show's best-selling single, it created a huge impact on the audience to say the least.

The cover sold 55,000 copies through the iTunes Store on the first day, breaking the group's first-day sales record previously held by "Empire State of Mind". Selling 214,000 copies over the week, the song debuted at the #8 position on the Billboard Hot 100, surpassing "Don't Stop Believing" for the highest first-week sales of any Glee song.

To say that the writers and Ryan were astonished with all this positive response from the Glee fans, and the crazy success that brought the character Blaine Anderson to the show, was nothing but little.

Blaine Anderson gained a lot of fans, which was really surprising for Darren and for the writers as well. He never thought that he was gonna get so much support, giving that he wasn't going to be around much, well at least that's what Ryan told him at the beginning, but anyways, these so called fans were there, and they were clamoring for more Blaine, and for something more between Kurt and Blaine.

Darren's weeks went from normal-busy, to chaotic-busy as hell. It only took for the episode to air, to get a lot of positive reviews, and to get a lot of publicity with magazines, all within the week after Glee aired the episode. He got a lot of calls from his friends and family, congratulating him and from his publicist and agent, telling him that he was going to appear in a few talk shows, here and there.

He was really happy and excited, yet nervous. Everything was happening so fast, it was all a blur for him, he literally pinched himself a couple of times to see if all this was real. He couldn't believe all these awesome things, were happening to him. 

It was 7 am when Darren got a call from Ryan, saying that he needed to be on set right away, because he wanted to tell him something important. Darren felt nervous, he didn't know what that meant, or what to expect, but he agreed. He took a shower, got presentable and drove to Paramount Studios.

He walking by the trailers, to get to Ryan's office, lost in his own thoughts, when-

"There goes our breakout star," said a familiar voice.

This seemed to snap Darren out of his thoughts. He looked up to the left and saw Chris; the blue eyed man was sitting outside his trailer, crossed legged with his laptop on his lap and a diet coke on his side; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, which meant that he wasn't shooting, yet.

Darren smiled fondly, and rolled his eyes. He walked towards Chris, "Hey," he said, sitting beside him.

"Hey yourself," said Chris, taking his glasses off.

Darren tilted his head, looking at him rather amused. "What?" said the blue eyed man.

"You wear glasses," Darren pointed out.

Chris gasped. "Shocking! Isn't it?" he said, faking a surprised face.

Darren punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Asshole," he said, laughing. "Well it's _shocking_ for me though. I never could have guess you wore them." He said, resting his head over the trailer's wall.

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled, "Surprise?" he said, wiggling his glasses on the curly headed man's face. "I know, I get that a lot," He said, sighing.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" the blue eyed man, asked with curiosity.

"Ryan called me," said Darren, scrunching his face.

"Oh, what for?"

"I have no clue, but I'm really nervous though."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be nervous if I were you…" said Chris smiling.

"And why is that?" said the curly headed man, tilting his head.

"You've been a great contribution to the show. I doubt he's calling you for something bad," He said, "Which reminds me, how is the famous life, treating you?" Chris said, facing the curly headed man.

Darren rubbed his neck, and shrugged. "To be honest, this is all very overwhelming," He said. "I'm having a lot of interviews and stuff, it's really insane!" He shook his head, with disbelief, "I seriously don't know how you guys do it,"

"I know how it feels, if it's any help, I think you'll do just fine," said the blue eyed man, "though, I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be very stressing, but at the end of the day is gonna be worth it." He said, putting his hand over the curly headed man's shoulder, and giving him a light squeeze.

Darren looked at Chris and smiled, "I just don't want to screw anything up. I'll probably end up saying, 'I'm Darren, I like beaches, sushi, and small animals who are nice!' and that would be it," he said, shaking his head.

Chris laughed, "Well '_Darren, who likes beaches, sushi, and small animals who are nice' _my only advice for you, is to be yourself. That always works," He said nodding.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just as goofy and crazy as I was before if not more insane, now." Darren said, "I don't know if letting me do these interviews is a good idea, like someone really screwed up and let my nutty ass in here." He said, scrunching his face.

Chris laughed, "Don't worry; at least you won't be making a fool of yourself like I had."

"Oh believe me, I've made a fool of myself a lot... you know... like spilled things and dropped things around cool people." said Darren, chuckling at the memories.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Should I feel offended? Because you haven't dropped anything around me…" he said. "And _I'm_ cool." Chris pointed out.

Darren snorted, "Oh, believe me, I had!" he said.

Chris gave him a confused look.

Darren started playing with his hands, "Yeah, the- the first time we met, remember when I asked you out for dinner?" Chris nodded. "Yeah, well… that wasn't supposed to happen. I literally blurted that out of nowhere," said Darren blushing slightly. "So, I guess I spilled that out… to you?"

"Oh…" Chris said, awkwardly.

Darren scratched his head lightly, "Yeah, _oh_." He said.

"Well, then I'm not offended at all." said Chris, smirking. "The food was delicious, I'll give you props. Plus, I always tend to cause those kinds of reactions on people," said Chris, grinning smugly.

Darren snorted, "Modest, much?" he said, rolling his eyes.

Chris chuckled, "What can I say?" said shrugging. "…Anyways, back to the topic, uh I bet you are having a lot of changes in your life huh?"

Darren smiled, "Yeah, there have been a lot of changes in my life... I bought a new sweater!" he said, nodding in approval.

Chris started laughing. "But of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a staff member came to tell Chris, that he was meant to go to the makeup trailer. After receiving a _"Yes, I'll go in a minute, thank you."_ from Chris, the staff member went off.

"Well, work's calling," said Chris, standing up.

"Oh, okay then," Darren said, "Go and kick some ass man!"

Chris smiled, "Yeah, I will." said the blue eyed man, "Bye, oh! And good luck with Ryan." He said as he stood up, Darren copied him, and they both were standing by now.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, as he saw Chris, starting to walk away. "Hey!" Chris turned around, "Don't I get a good luck hug." The curly headed man said, hopeful.

Chris laughed and walked to Darren, eyeing him suspiciously. "A _good luck hug?_ Again, how do _I _know, that this isn't your way of getting hugs from people?" he said smirking.

Darren rolled his eyes, and opened his arms. "Hug?" he said, and pouted.

Chris shook his head smiling, "Okay, whatever." he said, as he got close and hugged the curly headed man. The hug lasted a couple of seconds, but it definitely made a change on Darren; once the blue eyed man hugged him, Darren realized two things. One, Chris scent was really nice, and really cozy, _"Why didn't I realize this before?"_ he thought; and two, a wave of peacefulness rushed through his body, washing him with calmness.

Suddenly, Darren didn't felt nervous at all.

Chris in the other hand, was fighting with these new things that he felt once he got to hug Darren again; Chris wasn't that used to hugs, he never felt comfortable giving them, but for some _strange_ reason, it felt right to give hugs to Darren. He didn't know why, but something inside him felt good and at ease.

"You'll do great," Chris whispered slowly, letting Darren go.

After coming back from Ryan's office, Darren went straight to his apartment, knowing that Chris was busy, and that Joey wasn't going to be in the house for the next month, made Darren feel alone. He was happy, he was excited, he felt the urge to tell someone what Ryan told him; though he couldn't, Ryan made him promise he wouldn't tell a soul about this news, until they gave him the green light. Still, he wanted to tell somebody, but the two people that he wanted to share this brand news were busy.

Darren was anxious, bouncy and couldn't be still, he wanted to tell Chris the big awesome news, but he was waiting for the right time to call him.

It was currently 6pm now, "Maybe Chris already finished shooting his scenes by now…" said Darren, thoughtful. "Oh! And wants to hang out with me, to celebrate that I'm gonna become a regular!" said the curly headed man, grinning widely.

Darren's phone rang; quickly, he went to pick it up hoping it was Chris asking him what he was doing. When he reached for the phone he saw that it wasn't Chris calling but his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_, he hadn't thought about his girlfriend in the past 3 weeks. The phone kept ringing.

Pushing the green button, Darren answered, "Oh, hey Mia." he said smiling, "How's it going?" Darren said, sitting on the couch, tapping lightly his fingers on his knee.

"Hey babe!" said a female voice from the other line. "It's going pretty well, though I miss you! I haven't seen you since like, last month!" She whined.

Darren rubbed his face and sighed, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I miss you too." He said.

"Buuut guess what?" Mia said cheerful.

"What?"

"I'm going to visit you!" she said, "It's only going to be for the weekend, but still, I will go! Isn't that awesome?" Mia said, chuckling.

Suddenly, Darren felt a really strange feeling, he didn't know why, but he felt a bit _uneasy _knowing his _girlfriend_ would be in town. _"What's going on with me?"_ He thought. He decided to pay no attention to the odd feeling.

"Dare? …Are you there?" Mia said with concern.

That seemed to snap Darren out of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm here." He said.

"Sooo, what do you think?" She said.

"Uh, well, yeah I'm happy, I'm happy that you're coming to see me," He said, trying to shake the oddly feeling.

Mia squealed happily. "Ah! It's on then, I'm arriving tomorrow, I'll let you go now Daredevil, I need to pack…" she said, "If you know what I mean," she whispered, trying to sound seductively.

Darren felt another thing, a wave of nervousness rushed through his body. Nervousness? He _never_ felt _nervous_ around his girlfriend, but for some strange reason, he felt it now. "Uh, y- yeah" he said, "Call me when you arrive, so I- I can go for you,"

"Don't worry babe, I'm gonna take _good_ care of you, it's been too long," She said, "We're gonna have so much fun, just like we usually do!" She said, and Darren could practically see Mia smirking.

"I'm sure we will," said the curly headed man.

"Anyways, I'm gonna hang up, I got to pack!" She said giggling, "Bye, see ya tomorrow love you!" said Mia.

"Yeah, bye Mia, me too…" said Darren, ending the call. Lying down on the couch Darren groaned, "What the fuck is this?" He said, rubbing his face, "What is this? I don't understand," he closed his eyes for a couple a seconds, when his phone rang again. _"What did you missed now, Mia?"_ he thought.

Without even locking at the caller ID, Darren answered.

Darren sighed, "Hello?"

"Darren!" said a cheerful voice from the other line. The familiar voice made Darren immediately stood up on the couch.

"C-Chris?" he said, "Hi man! What's um, what's up?" said Darren, smiling.

"Err, nothing much, just arrived home, but I wanted to check on you," said Chris, "I know you were nervous today about the whole meeting with Ryan, so I'm calling to ask how it went,"

Darren smirked, "Well aren't you a gossip girl."

"Ha ha, so funny." Said the blue eyed man, "Here I am, worrying about my friend, and being like _'oh I need to call him, make sure he's still alive'_ and what do I get? You being an ass! Geez, that's what I get for being a nice person!" Chris said, and Darren could practically see Chris pouting.

Darren laughed, "Oh, you worry about me, Colfer? Aw sweet!" Chris blushed, but he remained silent. "Anyways," said Darren, "You better sit because I'm gonna drop big news to you."

"Bring it," the blue eyed man said, grinning.

After telling Chris the news, and earning from him a loud squeal, saying, "_See? I told you so! I told you Ryan wasn't going to say anything bad!"_ And Darren replying, _"Yeah, I know Mr. Smarty pants, I know."_ rolling his eyes, smiling. Chris asked him to go out; they needed to celebrate this big news. He said that they should go to the same restaurant they went, the first time they met.

Darren's smile fell. "I- I can't," he said, feeling a weird pang in his stomach.

"Oh, are you busy? Don't worry! If we can't hang out tomorrow, we can go on Sunday, whatever day is fine by me!" said Chris happily, and Darren could practically see his friend smiling.

Another wave of sadness washed over Darren, "I'm sorry Chris, I won't be available this weekend..."

"Oh..." said Chris, "Uh, and why- why is that?" He said, feeling slightly disappointed. He really wanted to spend some time with the curly headed man.

Darren felt his whole body tense a little, suddenly he didn't felt comfortable talking about this, but he replied nonetheless. "Uh, well," He coughed awkwardly, "My, my girlfriend is uh, is paying me a visit this weekend, so uh, so I won't be free." He said.

There was an awkward silence. It didn't hit Darren till _now_; He never told Chris he had a lover or a _girlfriend_ in this case. He find it a little strange, that he forgot to share this kind of information with his friend.

The blue eyed man felt a weird feeling spreading all over his body. _"Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend?! Oh but of course he has! Chris don't be an idiot," _he thought, _"A good looking guy like Darren wasn't likely to be single," _Chris thought. "Oh..." He said, "Well, uh, I guess, that's cool? I guess, uh, I'll see ya on Monday, then?" Chris asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll see ya on set, Chris..." Said Darren feeling slightly ill.

"Okay… well I need to hang up now, I have a lot of things to do, I was just calling to check on you, um bye… and congrats!" said Chris, taking a deep breath. "You really deserved it." He said. "We're gonna see each other's faces for more time then. Hopefully we won't end up killing each other." said Chris, trying to lighten the mood.

Darren smiled, though it didn't reached his eyes, "Yeah, hopefully," he said, "I don't want you to kill me though, I'll miss me too much," he said, trying _too_, to lighten their moods.

"So full of yourself, Criss," said the blue eyed man, rolling his eyes, "Though, it's tempting."

"Hey!" said Darren, pouting. "Anyways, thanks for the call man, I- I really appreciate this gesture." He said smiling fondly, this time it _did_ reached his eyes.

Chris smiled, "You're welcome," he said, blushing slightly. "I- I'll see ya later then, bye Darren."

"Yeah… bye Chris, later." said Darren.

Chris hung up first, he put the phone on the little coffee table that was in front of him, and closed his eyes.

"_Of course _Darren was_ straight!"_ he said. Not that Darren ever told him though, but he guessed he was. Though no one could deny that sometimes Darren Criss acted gayer than him, but anyways. Darren was _straight_, and that was the fact.

He had been seeing all the interviews and reading a few articles about him. Not that Chris was stalking Darren's personal life, no, but- okay maybe a little, but it was because when he went to twitter _all_ the people were talking about him, when he turned the TV on, there were some news about him, when he went to walk he saw on those locals, magazines with Darren all over it. So it wasn't his fault… _technically_.

After all the success that he has seen his friend get, Chris has been 100% supportive towards the curly headed man. He has been there when he got all nervous before an interview giving him an advice, a hug, a hand squeeze, talking with him on the phone, hell even through text messages; he has been there, and he was happy to be there for his friend.

_Now,_ the _one thing_ that got stuck in his head was the fact that Darren _never_ told him he had a _girlfriend_, sure they only knew each other for 3 weeks by now, but they have been spending so much time together that, one could say that they have reached the point, where they can share this kind of important things, right? Right.

He didn't know why he was feeling so annoyed by this. After Darren told him on phone that he had a girlfriend, a _girlfriend_ who was gonna come to town for the weekend to see him, made Chris felt like he was gonna throw up, he didn't like what he was feeling, he didn't know _why_ this made him so upset, but most _importantly_ he didn't know what _all_ this meant.

In the past 3 weeks, Chris got so used to Darren's presence whether was in person or by a text or a call, either way he got really close with him. Chris felt like a sort of odd connexion with the curly headed man, he didn't know what it meant, but he did know that it felt good.

He didn't know why he called Darren as soon as he got home. Sure he told the curly headed man that it was just to check up on him, like a good friend would, and that was true… kind of, I mean, he wanted to know yes, but also he just wanted to talk to him. He didn't know why but just listening to Darren's voice was relaxing, plus he enjoyed their talks, even if they were pointless and ridiculous.

After his call with Darren, Chris' mood dropped, which was oddly weird for him, but he tried to pay no attention. He just focused on the fact that Darren was becoming a regular, and that meant they were gonna see each other more; Chris smiled slightly at the thought.

Deciding to forget everything, the blue eyed man sighed and stood up, he still needed to clean his house, take a late dinner, and write a bit. He needed to write more for his book.

It was currently 10:45 pm and Chris felt tired; he took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the screen in front of him and scrolled down, in the past hour he barely wrote 1 chapter, he was having writer's block, thing that Chris hated a lot. He groaned, "I should call it a night, and head to bed," the blue eyed man said, closing his laptop and taking his phone with him.

He was getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed, it was a message.

After Chris' call, Darren sat on his couch, and started thinking. He had been in the same spot for 1 hour, trying to make sense, trying to figure out what were these things that he was feeling, trying get what was happening to him.

For once, it was really strange to not want your _girlfriend_ to visit you, right? Two, why was Darren so upset because he couldn't see Chris this weekend? Sure as a kid you get upset when your mom doesn't let you hang out with your friends, but Darren is now, a 23 year old man, _why _was_ he _getting upset, over_ this? _And last but not least, _why _didn't he told Chris, he had a lover?

All these things were super strange for him.

Shaking his head, Darren stood up and went to the kitchen, he looked around but he didn't felt like having dinner. Instead he went to his room to change into much comfortable clothes and took his notepad, he felt like writing.

I was now pretty late; he needed to sleep if he was going to go for his girlfriend to the airport, early in the morning. He got to bed and closed his eyes, tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't, he opened his eyes and stared at his phone for a while. "Fuck it," he said, as he took it and started typing.

_I really wanted to hang out with you, bummer we can't :( …though maybe we can do something on Monday? –Darren._

Yeah, no problem, hope you have a good weekend. And yes, I'm up for Monday. –Chris.

Awesome! It's on then… whatcha doin'? :) –Darren.

I was writing… epic fail! I'm having writer's block :(, you? -Chris.

Ah! I hate when that happens, does it sounds snooty from me to say, that I only got that like twice, when I was writing a tune?- Darren

Well, look at you Mr. Modest, seems like you're lucky. –Chris.

I'll take that as a yes, whoops? Anyways, don't push your brain too hard, the inspiration will come, when it's ready. –Darren.

Well aren't you wise? Sigh. I know, I guess I'll just sleep for now. -Chris.

Yeah, I guess, good night Chris. x –Darren.

Goodnight, Darren. x –Chris.

After reading Darren's messages, Chris smiled, though he was still a bit down. He turned his phone off, placed it on the nightstand and drifted to sleep.

For the first time, he didn't want for Saturday to come.

**A/N1: Ok, here I am apologizing for not updating last weekend, AGAIN. Whoops! Sorry guys, the muggle world have kept me super busy.**

**A/N2: Hey ronnyangel88 thanks for your reviews they're awesome! Anyways, about the request you made? Don't worry; I was definitely planning on adding Brian and Cooper, in the future chapters lol. **

**A/N3: For those who don't know, **_**I don't like Mia Swier,**_** and I find it quite difficult to write about her, though I have to because I'm planning a few things for her… still it's difficult. Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be Darren's weekend with **_**her**_**, BUT don't worry I won't write a lot about her lol, but I think it's safe to say that I'm **_**warning**_** you guys.  
Also, I think it's time for angst, what do you guys say? Ready for it?**

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Make sure to review it! Thanks again for reading it. See you guys next weekend! Xoxo.


	7. You had a funny way, a way about you

**A/N: This chapter is going to be, uh **_**interesting**_**… don't kill me! (Explanations are at the **_**end**_**.)**

**Chapter: 6  
You had a funny way, a way about you.**

Fixing his shirt, Darren stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He looked tired, he _felt_ tired, he barely got a few hours of sleep yesterday; his mind kept on spinning with questions the whole night, hell it was _still_ spinning, but there were two main questions that didn't left his mind, not even for once.

One, why wasn't _he_ thrilled about Mia's visit? It's was _his_ girlfriend he was talking about, why was he feeling restless about it? He didn't even felt excitement, which was weird because he always loves when his girlfriend comes to town, to visit him. But now it was different, the only thing that he knew was that he was nervous. And two, he was kind of feeling upset for not hanging out with Chris, he felt a weird pang in the pit of his stomach at the thought. In the past couple of weeks, Darren got really close to Chris, it was actually ridiculous; the fact that they were so alike yet different at the same time, was crazy. He and Chris never ran out of topics to talk about, or got bored, they always had fun when they were together, hell Darren even dared to think that he had more things in common with Chris than with Joey, and that was saying a lot.

_"I'm so white I'm practically see-thru!" said Chris, whining. _

_Darren snorted, "His mom is half wonder-bread!"_

_They were currently sitting in the floor with Curt and Riker. It was a warm evening, and they had nothing to do, so they decided to just hang out. _

_Chris laughed, "Shut up!" he said, punching the curly headed man's arm lightly._

"_Why?" Darren said, "Is the truth!" he said pouting._

"_Shut up, Mr. I have the best tan ever," said Chris, rolling his eyes._

"_Well I can't help but be perfect," said Darren, trying to flip his hair. _

_Chris punched him again. They all started laughing._

Grabbing his wallet and keys from the coffee table, he walked out of the door.

The drive to the airport was tense, and the more he got close to the place, the more uneasy he felt. It was like a huge weight was placed on his shoulders and he felt so nervous; he tried to shake the oddly feeling away, but might as he tried he couldn't.

"God," said Darren stopping the car at the sight of the red light. "What is happening to me?" He whispered as he closed his eyes. His mind was racing, _"What the hell is all this?" _He thought, rubbing his face. Suddenly, the image of a blue eyed man flashed over Darren's head, "I wonder what Chris is doing…" He blurted out, without even realizing it.

The sound of a car horn brought the curly headed man back to reality. Snapping his eyes wide open, he began to drive again. "Why am I thinking about Chris?" said Darren, confused.

A few minutes passed and Darren was arriving to the airport; after parking the car, he made his way to the entry. He stopped his tracks at the front door and looked around, people were coming and going, all of them in a big rush; looking at the clock Darren sighed, it was currently 8:45 am, he still got 15 minutes before Mia's flight arrived.

Spotting a free chair, Darren made his way there and sat.

He was feeling uneasy and a bit uncomfortable but he _still_ didn't know why. _"Darren what the fuck is your problem? Your girlfriend is coming to see you! The least you can do is to be happy, you're always happy to see Mia!" _he thought, "…But why am I not feeling happy?" He whispered slowly, after a couple of seconds.

He was frustrated, and angry at himself for not being able to understand what was happening with him. He had a whirlwind of emotions inside him, and he couldn't do anything about it, he felt strange… like he wasn't supposed to be there.

Suddenly, a voice from the speaker announced that the flight from New York had arrived; Fidgeting with the sleeve of his cardigan, he stood up and walked closer to the front door where all the passengers were starting to come out._ "For fucks sakes! What's gotten into you?!"_ he thought, feeling nervous.

There was so much noise; he didn't notice how loud it was until now, figures he would have, but he was too busy with his own thoughts to noticed or even care for the noise outside his head.

He was distracted watching the people being embraced by others, that he didn't saw a female figure approaching him. Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"I missed you!" a female voice said.

Darren's whole body tensed at the hug, "M- Mia?" he said almost whispering it.

Mia snorted, "Duh! Who else?" she said, turning Darren to face her.

Darren stared at her, _"Put your shit together! This is your girlfriend you're talking about, goddammit!"_ He thought. Trying to remain calm, and forcing a small smile, he greeted her. "Hi, Mia." he said.

"Hi babe!" she said, leaning and pressing her glossy lips to Darren's dried ones, for a kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, courtesy of the curly headed man. As soon as he felt her lips on him, he felt like something _wasn't _right, like something was _off_, but he kissed her nonetheless.

Darren's insides were screaming. If he was feeling uneasy and uncomfortable before, it was nothing compared of what now he was feeling. Darren seriously felt the urge to punch himself. He needed to put his shit together before he went nuts, and made his girlfriend mad.

Breaking the kiss, Darren decided to pay no attention to the oddly feelings; he tried to remain polite and loving, she was his girlfriend and she needed to be treated as such. He looked down and saw her luggage, "Is this all you brought?" he said, picking the bags up.

"Yup! Sadly it's only a weekend visit," she said, pouting.

Darren nodded, "Come on, let's go home." He said, smiling slightly.

"Sweet!" she said, as she grabbed Darren's hand, and they started to make their way out.

…

Squinting his blue eyes, Chris woke up at the sound of his alarm clock; it took him a couple of seconds to turn the alarm off, after succeeding he closed his eyes again and sighed. He was not looking forward to this day.

He felt so down, it was actually pathetic; and more because he didn't know why. Well actually, that wasn't true he _did_ know _why_, but he didn't want to think about that, he decided to play dumb. "How can someone feel like this and not know the reason? ...I'm insane," said the blue eyed man. "Wait, maybe I'm in my men-period?" he said, opening his eyes. "I mean that would explain all my mood changes,"

Suddenly his phone rang; He didn't know why but he found himself hoping it was a call from Darren. "What the fuck?" Chris said, as he sat up on the bed. The phone kept ringing; taking a deep breath he looked at the phone screen and sighed.

"Hey Matty," he said, answering the phone.

"Well hello there lover," said a male voice from the other line. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Chris smiled, "Nope, I was already awake,"

"Oh, cool then, are you gonna be busy today?" said, Matty.

Chris frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be on school, now?" he said, "Are you skipping classes again?"

"No I shouldn't, and no I haven't," said Matty, and Chris could practically see his friend rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay, 'cause if you are I-"

"-will kick my ass, yes Paul I know, you have told me this like thousands of times, now be a nice bestie and open the door please," said the man, interrupting him.

"Don't call me tha- Wait what? Where-" Chris was saying, when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Chris! Open!" a male voice yelled. "This is heavy!"

Getting out of bed, Chris practically ran across the hallway to open the door.

Standing in front of him was a tall young boy, with dark hair; he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of brown light chinos. "Finally! Geez these bags were killing me," he said stepping inside Chris' apartment.

Chris rolled his eyes, as the younger boy made his way towards the kitchen; closing the door, Chris followed behind. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but- is that food?" he asked, as he saw the younger boy pulling out some contents of food, from the bags he previously was holding.

Matty smirked, "I knew that would make you shut up,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "shut up,"

The younger boy laughed, "C'mon mister grumpy pants help me unload this food, so we can have a nice breakfast while we fill each other with the newest gossip." said the younger boy, winking at him.

The blue eyed man laughed, "You had me at food,"

Matty started to store a few things in the fridge and shelves, Chris excused himself and went to his room to get dressed, 5 minutes later the blue eyed man came refreshed and ready to eat; after grabbing all the necessary for their breakfast, they went to sit down. They made a small talk while eating, but once their food was over, they decided to move to the living room to eat the cheesecake the younger boy brought for Chris as an apology for coming so early. After receiving a _"Woah you should apologize for more things, more often you know?"_ from Chris while he started to eat the slice of cake, and Matty saying, _"You only want me for the cheesecake, I feel used,"_ they got into a very comfortable talk.

"-So like I ran as fast as I could and he didn't caught me! It was priceless Chris!" said the younger boy, laughing. "You should have seen me!" Matty said, as his smile faded.

The younger boy sighed, noticing his friend wasn't paying attention to him _again_. Since he got to Chris' house he felt like something was off with him, but he didn't ask what was wrong right away, he wanted his friend to tell him when he was ready, but seeing no progress he decided to push.

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat. "Care to tell me _why_ are _you_ so down? And don't look at me like that, I know something's bothering you, we're friends, we have been friends for so long, I know you, now spill." said the younger man, looking determined.

"I'm okay Matty," the younger boy glared at him, Chris chuckled. "Okay, okay fine." He said, taking a deep breath. "I'm a bit upset, sort of, kind of, I- I don't know, I just, I, it's complicated," said Chris, getting frustrated. "It's hard to explain."

"It doesn't need to be complicated, just explain, or at least try to," said Matty, staring at him.

Chris rubbed his face, "I- I'm getting these weird- and I don't know what they mean- and it's there- and it's scaring me, and-" he said, babbling.

The younger boy held his hand in the air, gesturing him to stop. "Whoa! Hold on Chris," Matty said, chuckling.

Chris glared at him, "I'm glad you find this amusing," he said sarcastically.

"I don't find it amusing… okay maybe a little," Matty said smirking, "but anyways, let's start again okay? And let's go by parts."

The blue eyed man nodded, "Okay," he said, sighing.

"Oh, and _this_ time, try to formulate coherent words, please." the younger boy said, snickering.

Chris rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath, "I'm having these weird feelings towards someone and, I- I have no clue what they are, it's like, it's ugh!" he said, groaning. "I was okay… until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"I have this new friend, he in a short time has become one of my best friends- yesterday he got this important news, and he told me, I was so happy for him. I told him that we needed to go out and celebrate the awesome news, but we he told me couldn't, he- he told me his _girlfriend_ was coming to visit him- like he never said he had a girlfriend!" Chris said frustrated, "We're friends! And he never told me that- like I know we've known each other for almost a month but still! And like- Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You're upset, but I don't know if you're upset because you couldn't see your so called friend, or because he has a girlfriend," said the younger boy, narrowing his eyes. "Or both, though if you're upset because he has a girlfriend then…"

"Upset? I'm annoyed! He _never_ told me he had a girlfriend! That's not a thing you hide from a friend, and that frustrates me because I don't know why he withheld that from me," Chris said, "…And now, he's with her," he muttered, looking down.

"Chris are you jealous?" said Matty, tilting his head.

Chris looked up rather quickly, "W- What? No, no of course not, why would I?" he said, shaking his head. "We only know each other for like a month, that's stupid, I'm not jealous or whatever… I can't be," he said, looking at him with an oddly expression. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Chris thought. He kind of knew deep inside what was going on, but he thought he was being stupid.

"And why can't you be? It pretty much seems like,"

"Because if I were jealous, then that would mean that I like him and I don't- I mean yes I like him but not like _that_, and I just… I just want to understand what's happening to me…" he said, "I don't even know why I'm getting so upset about this! It's like- I don't even know anymore… I just want these things to go away; he's my friend, what the hell is going on with me, Matty?" Chris sighed, "This is all fucked up, I can't have this…" he said whispering.

"And why can't you, Chris?" the younger boy said, "What I'm gathering from all these, is that you're upset with him for not telling you he has a girlfriend and you claim it's only because he didn't told you, and not because he _has_ one. I know you, I think there's more."

"There's nothing more Matt!" said Chris, getting angry.

"Then why are you so upset about this, Chris?!" the younger boy said.

"I don't know!" Chris said loudly, "I don't know," he whispered.

"Wanna hear what I think?" said the younger boy, Chris just shrugged. "I think you like this guy, but you didn't notice that until now, this guy-"

"Darren," Chris silently muttered.

"Huh?"

"His, uh his name is Darren," the blue eyed man said softly.

"Okay, Darren, so you like this- wait! Darren? As in your co-worker Darren?" the younger boy said, "Chris? ...Chris! Do you have a crush on your co-worker?"

Chris looked down and stayed silent for a couple of seconds. He never thought about that, sure he found Darren attractive and charming, is not like the curly headed man was ugly or hideous or whatever; but to reach to the point of having a _crush_? Well that didn't cross his mind, kind of.

He thought at the beginning that these things that he was feeling were sort of normal. The fact that this was the first time he got so close to someone; as in this was the first time he got to have a _straight male best friend_, sure the guys from the Cast were his friends, but he didn't felt connected towards them the way he felt connected to Darren.

Sure he had Matty his best friend, boy with whom he became best friends since they met in high school, but he was gay too, it was different.

So he thought his feelings for Darren were like this because he never had this type of friendship with a straight man, and these things he was feeling were usual. But now, after his friend asked him this, Chris' mind was racing. _"I don't like him like that…"_ he thought, "…_Then why does it bothers you that he couldn't hang out with you? Why did you got upset with him for not telling you he had a girlfriend?" _the blue eyed man's head was literally spinning with tons of questions. _"Is it that? Or is it the fact that you got upset because he __**has**__ a girlfriend?"_

Matty was eyeing his friend, _"He really is clueless,"_ he thought. "Oh Chris," he said, as he sat closer to him. "I think you _do_ have a crush on him …That's why all this is bothering you so much… I get that you never noticed that you liked him, huh?" Matty said, Chris just shook his head unable to speak. "Look Chris," Matty said carefully, "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe you do like him but _just_ as friends- but for whatever reason, this is making you upset and I don't like that, I'm only gonna say this, Darren, your _co-worker_, he's straight or for what I saw in that article…" he said, taking a deep breath, "Chris just be careful, a _like_ or a _crush_ can be transformed into something else, into something more deep, I just, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't ask for this, I wasn't looking for it..." Chris whispered.

"I know Chris, I know," said the younger boy.

…

"Oh, it hasn't changed a bit," Mia said, as she entered the apartment.

"You were here like two months ago Mia, what were you expecting?" said Darren, following behind, carrying his girlfriend's luggage.

"Well, more stuff? Cooler furniture? I don't know," she said, as she sat on the small couch, eyeing the place.

"What's wrong with the ones that we already have?" the curly headed man said, frowning slightly.

"Nothing," she said, rolling her eyes. "Is just… is boring, I guess."

"Well Joey and I like it, so…" said Darren, feeling slightly annoyed. _"Here we go again,"_ he thought, this usually happened every time she was here. She will complain about the lack of style, the lack of furniture, about how disorganized they were and some other stuff that he can't really remember now, and he doesn't want to anyways.

After graduating from College, Darren and Joey decided to seek for an apartment, they were best friends so they thought it was a cool idea to live together, so they did. They didn't have enough money, so they went to find a cheap yet decent place to live, sure he and Joey worked, but they didn't gain a lot; before Glee, Darren only had a few gigs here and there, though he _did_ made a few appearances in a few TV shows but that was it, and Joey was fully invested with Team StarKid and so was Darren.

So what if they didn't have like the most expensive furniture? Or the more awesome kitchen? They only had what they could afford, and they were happy with that, they were comfortable with how they decorated _their_ place.

Darren rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna put your bags in the room," he said, as he started to make his way to the room.

Mia saw the curly headed man's bothering face, and followed him. "Dare don't be mad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude," she said, "But well you know, I'm used to… other things."

And she was right; her parents had enough money to live as they pleased. Mia Swier was a rich kid, a spoiled rich kid, whom parents bought everything she wanted, she didn't even need to work, her parents pretty much gave her everything.

"Let me make it up to you," she said, making Darren stop by hugging his waist and placing her chin over the curly headed man's shoulder.

Darren felt a wave of nervousness rushing through his body, "I- I know, it's okay, don't worry," he said, trying to remain still, he was starting to feel uneasy.

She hummed. "You seem tense Daredevils, are you okay?" she asked, placing a light kiss on the curly headed man's neck.

Darren felt a pang on the pit of his stomach, "Y- Yes," he said, with a shaking voice. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. _"Man up Darren!"_ he thought. _"Stop acting like a little girl!"_

"Hmm you like this don't you?" she said smirking, getting the wrong signs when she heard the curly headed man's voice quivering; she started rubbing Darren's sides. "I can't believe is been _so_ long since we last _been_ intimate,"

"M-Mia, I need to- to put your luggage in the room," Darren said, trying to compose himself.

"Just throw that luggage there, babe," she said, as she lightly started pushing Darren inside the room with her.

"I can't- I- well- we- but,"

Mia snorted, "You're such a fool some times," she said, taking her shirt off.

"What-"

"Come here," she said, before closing the door. Darren only nodded, and dropped the luggage.

…

Walking on set on Monday was something that Chris wasn't looking forward to do and more after the conversation he got with his friend Matty. _"Chris? ...Chris! Do you have a crush on your co-worker?" _this got stuck in his head; he barely had a few hours of sleep, _"I think you do have a crush on him …That's why all this is bothering you so much." _Since yesterdayChris' head has been exploding with so many questions, he never felt like this before, he was dreading to come to work today, he and Darren had an scene together for _"A Very Glee Christmas"_ it was a performance, they were gonna sing a duet; he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"_Great, just great,"_ the blue eyed man thought, groaning quietly as he started making his way towards his trailer; _"Maybe I don't like him, maybe I'm just confusing things, yeah that must be,"_ he thought.

He didn't saw a familiar person walking at his direction.

…

Feeling the cold breeze of air in the mornings used to be so relaxing for Darren, but now, nothing could make him relax. He was walking through the parking lot, towards Ryan's office, he got a call on Saturday from the man, telling him to go to his office as soon as he got to set; there were things they needed to talk about before he went to shoot.

_Saturday_, Darren's body tensed at the thought of his past weekend, _"I can't believe this is happening to me, hell I don't even know what's happening to me,"_ he thought. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself for not knowing what was going on with him, he felt ashamed for not really enjoying his weekend with his girlfriend, he tried, he really tried to shake the oddly feelings that were bothering him since Friday, away but he couldn't. Figures, he thought that having his girlfriend there would make everything okay just like always, but it made everything worst.

Darren was making his way through the trailers. He was going rather quickly, because for some strange reason he didn't want to bump into Chris; the curly headed man laughed at the irony, on Friday the only thing he wanted to do was to see Chris, and now he didn't.

He felt his insides twist, at the thought of Chris. _"Why am I feeling like this? What is this? Is like- like I feel guilty…" _he frowned, "Why do I feel guilty?" he whispered, he was too distracted, that he didn't saw a familiar figure walking towards him.

…

"Hey Chris!" said a female voice.

This made Darren snap out of his thought, _"Chris?"_ he thought, looking up. A few feet away, almost in front of him was standing the blue eyed man, with a gray t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, he was greeting a staff member; Darren's heart, for some strange reason started beating faster._ "Fuck! I need to go,"_ he thought as he looked sideways, slightly panicking.

After giving a quick 'hello', Chris turned around and was about to keep walking, when he saw in front of him, a curly headed man looking a bit lost. He was wearing a white marvel t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue beanie.

Chris' heart did a happy leap. Taking a deep breath, he approached him. "Hey," he said, with a nod.

"Hey, yourself," said Darren, rubbing his neck, he didn't know why, but he couldn't see Chris at the eyes.

There was an awkward silence between both men.

"I-"

"How-"

The both laughed.

"You first," said Darren, gesturing Chris to talk.

Chris half smiled, "Well-", he stopped abruptly, as his eyes darted behind the curly headed man's shoulder.

Darren tilted his head and frowned with confusion, following the blue eyed man's gaze he spotted a boy approaching them. A young man if you ask him, he was wearing dark green chinos, a white button down shirt, and a pair of black laced boots, he wore a nose ring. _"Who is this?"_ thought Darren, as he saw the younger boy almost close to them.

"Hey lover," said the younger boy, approaching Chris, and kissing his cheek lightly.

Darren's whole body tensed, _"Lover? Why lover? Lover as in lover?"_ he thought.

"Matty! What are you doing here?" Chris said, smiling broadly as he hugged the younger boy.

"Well, I thought you must have missed me, so I decided to come," said Matty, winking at him.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you weren't at my house this weekend," he said sarcastically.

Darren frowned, _"They were together? This weekend? Did he spend the weekend at Chris' house?" _he thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable at this new information.

"Yeah, well whatever, I wanted to come shut up!" said the younger boy, grinning.

Darren coughed awkwardly, to make himself known.

Both men turned to face the curly headed man. "Oh crap! Sorry Darren," said Chris, "Matty this is Darren Criss, my _co-worker_." He said, _"Please don't say anything, please don't,"_ the blue eyed man thought, as he saw the younger boy raising his eyebrows at this. "Darren, this is Mathew, he's my-"

"Best friend, brother, lover and future husband," said the younger boy cutting in.

Darren raised an eyebrow, "All that?" he said, _"Lover? Future husband?! He looks so fuckin young c'mon!" _he thought, as he shook the younger boy's hand, giving him a tight smile.

Chris was watching them interact, _"Darren looks weird, he looks kind of tense,"_ he thought, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, _all_ that," said Matty, smirking.

"_Why the fuck are you smirking? Kid, shouldn't you be with your parents?" _Darren thought, he didn't know why his answer made him feel annoyed.

"Anyways," said the younger boy, facing Chris. "Are you free? Can we go?"

Chris kept staring at the curly headed man, "Darren, are you okay?"

This seemed to snap Darren out of his thoughts, "What- Yeah! Yeah totally,"

Chris was still eyeing Darren warily, "Okay…" he said, still somehow not convinced. "Yeah, let's go," said the blue eyed man looking at the younger boy beside him.

"Sweet!" Matty said, linking arms with the blue eyed man, "Let's go then, bye Darren Criss, it was nice meeting you," said the younger boy, flashing him a perfect smile.

Darren's insides were exploding, "Likewise Matthew," he said, trying to remain calmed, "Likewise."

"Bye Darren, I guess I'll see you later, uh yeah bye," said Chris, giving him a shy smile.

"Oh, yeah totally, see you later," said the curly headed man, feeling slightly disappointed for not being able to talk properly with him,_ "Yet a few minutes ago you were trying to not bump into him,"_ he thought, _"Fuck, this- I'm contradicting myself! What even?"_

…

Darren was walking towards Chris' trailer; he wanted to talk to him, about what? He didn't know, he just needed to hang out with the blue eyed man for a while. _"Maybe we can run lines? I mean I know it isn't much, but it's a great excuse?" _he thought.

He was done recording the song, in the studio; so after getting his script and learning his lines, he was set free for a while, since their scene was small Ryan, thought they could shoot it later.

So Darren was free for a few hours and he didn't know what to do, the only thing that crossed his mind was to go to Chris' trailer. He was still annoyed about what happened this morning, "_Who is this kid, and where did he come from? Why Chris didn't told me about him?"_ he thought, _"The kid said he was Chris' best friend, yet Chris never told me he had one, I mean aside from the cast members,"_

Shaking his head, he took deep breath, and knocked the door.

After a few seconds the door opened; the curly headed man was taken aback, he definitely wasn't prepared to see this boy again.

"_You again,"_ Darren thought, "Hi?" he said frowning slightly.

"Well hello there, we meet again" said Matty, smiling.

"Yeah… uh where's Chris?" said Darren, trying to look behind the younger boy, though it was difficult since there was a height difference and let's face it, Darren never wins when it comes to that.

The younger boy smirked, "Not here, he went out."

"Oh…" said Darren_. "Wait, why is he in Chris' trailer?"_ he thought.

"Do you want me to tell him that you came?" said the younger boy, tilting his head.

"Uh, no, uh I- I will wait for him?" said the curly headed man. _"Wait, what?"_ he thought.

"_Well, this should be fun,"_ the younger boy thought, eyeing the curly headed man. "Oh, cool, come in then,"

Stepping inside the trailer room, Darren's head was exploding questions_. "Why is he here? Does he come often? Were they hanging out? -Is that Chris' laptop? Why is he using Chris' laptop? That's private!" _the curly headed man was eyeing the younger boy, now sited on the small couch looking rather interested on the screen in front of him.

"You can sit you know," said the younger boy, without even looking at him.

"Right…" he said, "What are you looking at?" Darren blurted out.

The younger boy stopped looking at the screen and glanced at the man in front of him,_ "Well aren't we gossip,"_ he thought, "Oh, nothing… just, things." Matty said, smirking.

"Oh," said Darren, feeling dumb.

"Yeah," said the younger boy, "So, how are you finding Glee?" said the younger boy, closing the laptop and placing it beside him.

Darren was taken aback, _"Does he know about me? Did Chris told him something?"_ He thought.

"I watch Glee, you know." said the younger boy, rolling his eyes.

"Oh,"

"So?" said Matty smiling.

"Well, is great, it's been a whirlwind, but I guess I'm doing pretty decent," said Darren, feeling uneasy under the younger boy's questioning gaze.

Matty nodded, "Well I'm glad, it can be a bit scary," he said, "I remember when Chris auditioned for Glee, he was so nervous and scared! I stayed all night practicing with him in his room and went with him to his audition and all, and when he got the part, man you should have seen him! He was so happy he was actually crying," said the younger boy, smiling warmly at the memory.

Darren felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. _"He has been there for Chris the whole time... I wish I could have been there to see his face when that happened…" _Darren thought, _"Wait- What? What's going on, why did I thought that?" _he wondered in shock, he started to feel upset and annoyed, he didn't know why.

"Hey, are you okay?" said Matty, narrowing his eyes.

Snapping out of his thoughts Darren said, "What- yeah, yes I'm good, I uh, yeah,"

The younger boy nodded, though he wasn't convinced.

"_He looks so young! When I met him he called Chris lover… Are they dating? Is Chris dating a young boy? Does he like younger boys? –Wait, Chris is young too,"_ Darren thought, he was feeling more annoyed than upset, and this was not a good mix. "How old are you?" he said.

"18 years old," said Matty, tilting his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be on school or whatever?" Darren blurted out, he didn't mean to sound rude, but for some strange reason, he couldn't help it.

The younger boy raised his eyebrow, "Are you trying to tell me that I should leave?"

"_Fuck, don't be rude to the kid, you idiot!"_ he thought, "What? -No –I mean- I," said a wide eyed curly headed man.

Matty snorted, "I'm in vacations," he said, "Relax."

"_Oh you're so funny,"_ he thought sarcastically, "Oh," said Darren, trying not to look dumb. "Sooo, in which school are you?"

"UCLA," said the younger boy, smiling proudly. "Majoring in Graphic Design,"

"Oh, really?" Darren said, with an oddly expression on his face. _"Well he isn't in theater what a surprise," _he thought.

"Yes, really," Matty said, "Does it come as shocker, that a gay man isn't majoring in Fashion or theater?"

"What? No, shit sorry, I didn't mean that,"

"Don't worry, I get that a lot," the younger boy said, rolling his eyes, "If it helps, I was in theater back in high school, that's where I met Chris. I originally came to LA to pursuit theater, me and Chris used to talked about coming here and making a name out of ourselves, but since he's 2 years older than me, well he came here first." He said, "I had more time to think, I love theater, but I think of it as a hobby and not as a profession, though who knows? Maybe one day I will change my mind." he said, chuckling.

"Oh, do you like your career?" Darren asked, feeling slightly sorry for being a jerk to him. _"Well he seems… nice," _he thought.

"What? -Yeah, I like it, it's fine."

"Oh," Darren said. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Uh, so you and Chris…" the curly headed man, trailed of, "know each other for a while then, huh?" he said, if he was being honest he literally wanted to ask if they were dating, but he was biting his tongue.

This picked the younger boy's curiosity, _"Well, well, well, someone is interested,"_ he thought, "Yup, almost 4 years," said proudly, "We hit it off, pretty much since day one, it's kind of a funny story." He said, smiling.

"_Just like us…"_ thought Darren, _"I bet you didn't hit it off with him, as fast as I did,"_ he was not liking where this conversation was going, it was like this kid had more power than him, as in he knows Chris more than him. _"Of course he does Darren, he has known him for a fuckin while,"_

"He's like the Fred to my George." Matty said, "We are so the Weasley twins! It's like we are _so _meant to be," said the younger boy, Matty knew he was pushing it, but something was going on with the elder man in front of him, and he was gonna find out._ "God, if this end up being like the cheesy we-like-each-other-but-I-didn't-notice-before-and-I-can't-tell-you-because-what-if-you-don't-feel-the-same thing I will shoot myself,"_ he thought.

Darren was starting to feel annoyed, _"Meant to be? You're a kid! What do you know about that?"_ he thought. "Listen, uh I have to go, it was uh, nice talking to you, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you bet you'll see me around, since I'm on vacations, I will bug the hell out of Chris, by being here and at his house," said the younger boy, smirking. _"And if all goes well, I will bug you too,"_ he thought.

"_Stop talking, stop it kid."_ Darren thought, he felt the urge to roll his eyes, _"And fuck no! If he stays here, then that means I won't be spending time with Chris!"_ he thought, whining internally. _"I need to call his parents and tell them to come for their kid. Hell if they can't come, I can totally hire a nanny, for him." _

He didn't know why, but knowing that the younger boy was gonna be around for a while, made Darren insides twist with displeasure. He didn't know why this bothered him so much, okay yes, maybe the fact that this _kid_, _"Because yes he's a kid_," he thought. Was gonna be with Chris the whole time,made Darren feel uneasy and something else- If he didn't know better he could probably say the he felt like… but no it was stupid. _"Jealous?"_ he thought, _"No, that's stupid,"_ he mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "_I mean back when I was a kid, I usually got jealous when kids tried to steal my friends, but that was like years ago, and to feel like this now is stupid. I'm a grown up man now, c'mon Darren that's the only thing that I need, for you to act like a child," _he silently groaned.

The younger boy was watching, Darren intently, _"Well seems like someone didn't liked the news… Well this should be fun." _he thought, "Yeah, I have a feeling, we're gonna have a blast, I mean, _Chris and I_," he said, smiling smugly.

Darren felt the urge to throw something, "Yeah, well we'll see about that, can you tell Chris I came by?" the younger boy nodded, still smiling. "Okay, I'll see you around _kid._" The curly headed man said, he didn't know why, but saying _kid_ out loud made him feel so good, and more after he saw the reaction of the younger boy, raising his eyebrows, taken aback. Smiling smugly, Darren made his way out of the trailer.

Matty was standing in the middle of the room. "Well, seems like I'm gonna have fun after all… I have work to do," he said, smiling wickedly.

…

**A/N: *hides* I keep doing this! OMG the muggle world have kept me seriously busy; I take back all the stuff that I used to say when an author didn't update soon. BUT in order to make it up for y'all, I have a surprise… so stayed tuned!**

**A/N2: I know I said I was gonna write angst but like I didn't felt it lol  
So this chapter was long, and basically, I just wanted both boys to start questioning what was going on with them, I know we didn't have CC interaction, but I wanted both to realize things, separately. *hides* Hope it wasn't **_**that **_**boring!  
ALSO, I hope I didn't use too much Miarren-shit. NOTICE that I used the word "she" a lot, because I just couldn't write her name lol**

**A/N3: big shutout to ****TomateoQuintero****,**** in which who I inspired the character **_**Matty. **_**Love ya babe!**

**Make sure to review it! Thanks again for reading it. See you guys! xoxo.**


	8. A Kiss, there's a thought

**A/N: This is going to be long, so you might as well go to pee or to grab some food, this will take long... Enjoy?**

**Chapter: 7  
A Kiss, there's a thought, so how 'bout this?**

It has been almost 2 months since Darren last hung out with the blue eyed man, after Glee went off a break for the holidays; sure they hung out weeks before when they were shooting _"Special Education"_ he and Chris had a couple of scenes together. Darren was so excited because the writers gave him a song; he got to sing one of his favorites tunes, "Hey, Soul Sister." Plus he was excited because Chris got a song too; he was really looking forward to hear it. To be honest, Darren really liked that episode because he got to hang out a lot with the blue eyed man.

But after their little duet _"Baby, It's Cold Outside," _in the_ "A Very Glee Christmas," _episode, they haven't talked properly in weeks.

_They were at the set of Dalton; the curly headed man was tapping his foot anxiously, waiting for the blue eyed man to arrive. After getting the awesome news that Chris' character 'Kurt' was transferring to Dalton after the Karofsky drama, Darren was more than pleased to know that he was going to have scenes with the blue eyed man, even if they were small ones._

_Like now, they were gonna perform their first duet, after Ryan told them the little storyline about Blaine requesting Kurt's help with the duet he was gonna do at the Kings Island's (an amusement park in Mason, Ohio, near Cincinnati) they needed as usual, to act out the song and dance flirtatiously with each other. _

_After Chris arrived, with a "Sorry the make-up ladies took a bit long," and earning a "Well you are really white, can you blame them for trying to make you look human, Mr. Vampire?" from Darren, snorting; and Chris glaring at him, they started shooting._

_Their performance went absolutely great, it was amazing how much chemistry both men had, they made the performance look natural and fun, the looks, the teasing, the smirks, the little smiles, their faces, the dancing, the almost-touching-thing; everything was perfect, as if they were really doing it for them and not for the TV._

_After finishing their performance, Darren was grinning widely, he was really happy with their duet, he thought that their performance was really well done and cute and really sincere and that Chris sounded so wonderful on it. _

"_Why are you smiling like that?" said Chris, sitting beside the curly headed man._

"_I don't know," he said shrugging, "We did an awesome performance, don't you think?" Darren said, beaming at the blue eyed man._

_Chris smiled fondly, "We did, yeah, I- I had a lot of fun," he said, looking at the curly headed man. _

"_We killed it," said Darren softly, smiling at Chris._

_They were silent for a couple of seconds, both men just staring at each other, it was like they were having a moment; suddenly Chris' phone started to ring, breaking the spell._

"_S- Sorry, I need to take this," said Chris, as he stood up and walked away._

Since that day, they haven't met, not even once, Darren was feeling weirdly frustrated and annoyed at this, _"Why does this upsets me?"_ he wondered; he got so used to being around Chris, so used to his sarcasm, to his facts, to his witty remarks, to his weird yet funny sense of humor, to the way he always had an answer for everything.

It's not like the blue eyed man ignored him the whole 7 weeks, they _did_ exchanged a couple of tweets here and there, which by the way earned a weird reaction from the fans; and they texted each other too, like on Christmas.

_Darren was on his bed, he was at his parents' house, he arrived earlier in the morning like every other year, after he went off to college. He was currently watching one of his favorites movies 'Home Alone', glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost midnight, "It's 11:50pm," he said, "I wonder if…" the curly headed man said, as he grabbed his phone._

_You know what I love about this time? The Christmas special programming! I hope you're having fun! ;) –Darren._

_Agreed… And if by fun you mean, 'sleeping in my old bed near my toys' then I guess I'm having a blast. –Chris._

_I'm guessing you're at your parents'? Me too! …Nawh Chris you still keep your toys? Awesome, make sure to bring me one, when you come! 8) –Darren._

_Yes I am, well it seems like both actually… And no, I didn't keep them; it was my mom's idea. And why would a 23 year old man want a toy? –Chris._

_Twinsies! …And yeah like I'm gonna believe you, I bet you were like 'Mom, please don't give my toys away! Mr. Pookie means a lot to me!' ….Well, I want one for science, shut up. –Darren._

_I'm literally rolling my eyes at you... And yeah right, for 'science'… wait shut up? I'm not even talking! What even? –Chris._

_Why do I have the feeling that I should believe you? …Anyways, it was an expression Chris, geez stop being Mr. Smarty Pants and go with the flow ;) –Darren._

_Because you should …With the flow? Really Darren? Really? –Chris. _

_Yes! Hey, Chris? –Darren._

_Yes, Darren? –Chris._

_Merry Christmas, my friend. :) –Darren._

_Merry Christmas, Darren. :) –Chris._

That night, Darren went to sleep feeling happier, as if his texts with Chris had made his night. Not knowing that in another city, a blue eyed man was feeling confused and happy at the same time.

The next time they texted each other was in New Year's Eve, but that was all.

_You know what I love about fireworks? Their colors, it's like whoa! You don't know what to expect when they fly to the sky, you don't know what color they are gonna be, or what figure they are gonna form! –Darren._

_Well hello there Chris, how are you? I'm good thanks for asking, and you? …You're a very oddly person, you know that Darren? …I found your fascination for fireworks amusing, yet disturbing. –Chris. _

_I'm good thanks for asking :) …and yes, I've been told my whole life, nothing new to know here… Disturbing? Don't you like fireworks? :( –Darren._

_Again, I'm rolling my eyes at you… I can practically see you pouting, stop it. And yes I like fireworks but seems like not as much as you sir. –Chris._

_Yes, I was pouting! You know me so well! :') …Yes, I can see that, pity, fireworks are worth freaking out about. –Darren._

_If you say so… Hey, Darren? –Chris._

_Yes, my dear friend? –Darren._

_It's midnight… I guess, Happy New Year's Eve! Any resolutions? –Chris._

_Oh! Happy New Year's Eve too! …And yes, to make you love fireworks just as much as I do ;) …and yours? –Darren._

_You're such a dork, good luck with that, though. Mine? Is to see you trying. –Chris. _

_Challenged accepted. ;) –Darren._

Darren was currently in the living room, sitting almost near his friend Joey, they were watching a rerun of F.R.I.E.N.S or at least Darren pretended to watch it, Joey in the other hand, was not even blinking at the TV.

"_I am so bored! God kill me…" _Darren thought, trying to focus on the episode, _"Oh! Chandler what are you doing? Wait you can't- if Chris was there he would have totally chewed you alive for doing that! Yup, dead man and all…"_ the curly headed man sighed, _"if Chris was there… if he was here, I- I wouldn't feel so bored,"_ he thought.

"Stop whining," said the taller man.

Darren looked at his friend, "What? I'm not whining… shut up," he muttered.

"Well you've been moping around since I came home, though I don't know why. I mean, I'm home, my presence makes people happy,"

"But of course, Joey." said Darren, rolling his eyes.

"Hey it does!" the taller man said, pouting.

"Only to your mom,"

"Rude!" he said, "No but really, why are you so down and this time I'm not talking about your height," Joey pointed out.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Joseph," said Darren, throwing a pillow to his friend.

Joey laughed, "I am, yes," said the taller man, grabbing the pillow, "No but really, really, why are you moping around? Is like you're sad or whatever, you know you can tell me, right?" Joey said, looking at his friend. "…Is this about Mia?"

"What? No," Darren shook his head, "Is not about her, we're good," he said dismissively. _"I think,"_ he thought.

"Then what? Are you sad because you're on a break from Glee?" the taller man said, scrunching his face trying to guess in the air.

Darren's body tensed at this, _"Yes, well no, no- it's because well, I don't know, I guess- Chris and I haven't talked in weeks, and I'm bored and I- I sort of, kind of… miss him."_ He thought; he couldn't believe this, _"I miss Chris?"_

Joey was watching his friend closely, he didn't missed the way Darren's face perked at the name of Glee, _"What's going on here?"_ he thought, frowning slightly, "Darren?"

"There's nothing Joey," Darren said as he stood up and grabbed his phone. The taller boy raised an eyebrow, "Forget it man, nothing's wrong, I'm tired, I- I'm going to my room," he said. _"I can't tell him, what is to tell? I don't even know what's going on with Me." _he thought.

The taller man gasped, as he saw his friend walking away. "Everett! There's something fishy going on in here and you aren't telling me!" he said, faking a shocked expression, "How dare you?! I demand the gossip and the whole details, man!" he said, loudly. _"What is it that you're not telling me?"_ Joey wondered.

…

Chris was currently sitting on his couch, with his laptop on his lap and soft music playing in the background. Every day, since he got a break from glee, the blue eyed man had been writing nonstop, the only time he stopped, was when he went to his parent's house for Christmas, but even there, he wrote a little.

He had been too busy to even go out, he only texted his friends from the cast on Christmas and NYE's, and his friend Matty came last week to his house and stayed the night, they had a sleepover, they watched their favorite movies and they talked… a lot.

Speaking of texts, the ones that really caught the blue eyed man's attention were the ones from the curly headed man; he remembers how unexpected and weird they were yet funny at the same time. Chris sighed; this made him think that it's been weeks since he last saw Darren. That made him slightly sad, and if he was being completely honest, he missed his friend.

There was something about Darren that drew Chris to him; maybe it's the way he expresses himself, or the way he gets excited about things even the random ones, or because he tries to make everyone happy, or the way he is, so open and outgoing and so sociable, maybe it was his energy that never seemed to stop, as if Darren were the energizer pink bunny from the commercials.

Whatever the reason was, the only thing Chris knew was that, there was something about the curly headed man that made everything 10 times better when he was around.

But even if he missed his friend, he thought that it was a good idea to not see Darren for a while, he needed time to think, time for himself, time to understand everything that was happening inside him.

He still remembers the conversation he got with his friend Matty, when they had their sleepover.

_"Sooo, how are you feeling?" the younger boy asked. They were both on the floor, crossed legged, eating ice cream and the movie they were watching was left forgotten._

"_I'm good Matty," Chris said, trying to act natural._

"_Chris don't joke with me, you know what I mean, I want the truth, I'm your friend, please," Matty said, reaching for Chris' hand and giving him a light squeeze._

_The blue eyed man sighed, "I don't know," he said softly, "I- I guess I'm okay, it's difficult, I've been trying to figure everything out, why do I feel all these things, and why did I acted that way when I knew Darren had a girlfriend, but- I- this is new for me, I- well not new, I've liked people before, but this- is like…" he stammered, "it's different," _

_The younger boy tilted his head, "different," said numbly._

_Chris nodded, "Yes, and that's why- why it scares me so much, I- Matty even if I did liked him- which I'm not saying I do, I can't- I cannot let myself feel this… he is so different from me, he- it can't happen… not if I can help it." He said, staring at his lap._

_Matty stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "And why do you think it can't happen?" he said, raising an eyebrow._

_Chris looked up, "Are you kidding me? Matthew you and I saw that article, and that video where he says he's straight," he said, looking oddly at his friend. "Don't ask stupid things," the blue eyed man said, shaking his head._

_The younger boy snorted. Chris looked at him. "You know what's stupid?" Matty asked. _

_Chris rolled his eyes, "What?" he said, expectantly._

"_You… and him, both actually, and don't look at me like that, I know what I'm saying," the younger boy said, "You really are clueless, Christopher." He said shaking his head, "You like him, you fuckin have a crush on him yet you are here, trying to play dumb on me, and not paying attention to this, but the fact is that you like him, with capital L," _

_Chris was about to protest, but the younger boy held his hand up, gesturing him to stop. "Don't interrupt me," he said, glaring at the blue eyed man, "Listen to me Chris, and listen carefully, don't fight this, something tells me that Darren isn't a lost case… I have the feeling that he likes you too, though he doesn't know that… yet,"_

_Chris frowned, "Matthew this is not the time for you to convert everything that's happening to me into some love-story-cliché," he said, "Those things don't happen, and if they were to happen? Certainly, it wouldn't happen to a gay man, c'mon Matt you're wiser than this,"_

"_And you're fucking stubborn!" the younger boy said, "God, why are you always like this? Why do you always think that something good would NEVER happen to you? Huh? You got into Glee! You won an award! That should have taught you something." He said._

"_Matthew he is straight!" Chris said, loudly, "He is fucking straight! Excuse me if I'm going by facts and not by fucking I-have-the-feeling shit!" he was getting frustrated, why didn't his friend, get it?_

"_Oh yeah? And fucking tell me then, why did he got jealous when I told him I was gonna be around you the whole time huh? Why did he behaved liked that? Uh?" Matty said, loudly. Chris was looking at him with a blank expression, "Yes that's right, we talked; he went to your trailer that time you went to buy food for both of us." _

"_W-What?" the blue eyed man, whispered._

_The younger boy sighed, "Christopher sometimes you make me want to throw you something," he said, shaking his head, "Let me tell you what happened that day…"_

_So he did, Matty told his friend everything, details and all. Even though he knew, that he was running a huge risk by telling his best friend what he thought was happening; because what if he was wrong? What if he read the signs wrong? He didn't know Darren, hell he only saw him two times and it was just for a couple of minutes; maybe he confused the expressions of the elder man. "Fuck," the younger boy thought, "No, I can't be wrong, I know what I saw, and I can tell by judging Darren's face that he was jealous… I hope so… Shit! Well either way, it's out now," he wondered worried._

"_Say something..." said the younger boy, concerned. _

_Chris looked at his friend, "What do you want me to say?" he said softly._

"_Chris I know you know him better than I, but just…" Matty rubbed his face, "Look, you like him there's no doubt, even if you deny it, I can read you perfectly... I just think that you should re-think the so called facts better,"_

Since that day, everything changed, the possibility of Darren liking him that way was one in one million, Chris knew that. Shaking his head, he decided to prolong the so called topic, and focus on other things.

…

Like they say, all good things must come to an end; the break from Glee had finished and the cast members returned for their duties, some of them happy to be back, some of them not, and others didn't care.

One of the happy ones to return was the curly headed man, he was really excited to come back, he got called to be in the episode of _"The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"_ This time he got a song, _"Bills, Bills, Bills" _He was super happy about it and he was really looking forward to see the warblers, he definitely missed those guys. He befriended every single one of them, but he hang out more with Curt, Riker, Dominic and Titus; those guys were totally awesome. Also Chris, he was happy and excited to see the blue eyed man, his friend, friend who he missed so much. He wanted to ask Chris how his vacations went, and if he had fun, and obviously he wanted to ask if he brought the toy that he asked for.

Darren was walking towards the recording studio; he was feeling really happy and excited because tomorrow was going to be his birthday. He was really looking forward to having a day to relax. He was wearing his earbuds blasting one of his favorite bands, _'Walk The Moon'. _Moving his head to beat of the song, he was making his way swiftly; he did not missed a certain young man sitting on a chair outside his trailer with a laptop in front of him, glasses on, brows furrowed into the deepest concentration, biting his lower lip slowly.

The curly headed man felt something rushing through his body, he felt a shiver. _"Chris,"_ he thought, he couldn't help but grin widely; he was now walking towards the blue eyed man, with every step he did, he felt his heart began to pound faster and louder.

Chris was so deep into whatever he was doing in his laptop, that he didn't saw Darren approaching him.

Taking his earbuds off, the curly headed man got an idea. _"Well there he is, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well. With a dreamy far-off look, and his nose stuck on a laptop, what a puzzle for the rest of us is Chris!"_ he sang, still grinning widely.

Chris shook his head, and laughed. "Did you just change the lyrics of a Disney song?" he said, closing his laptop and standing up, looking curious.

"Yup," said Darren, popping the last letter, "…Hey," he said, giving Chris a hug.

"Hey yourself," said Chris, returning the hug.

The hug as usual, took only a couple of seconds, but those were enough; Chris felt a weird vibration running through his body, though it was a pleasant one like something exciting mixed with small shivers, he felt comfortable and at ease.

Darren in the other hand, closing his eyes he felt his body melt at the warm embrace that Chris was giving him. He really missed hugging his friend, _"Woah, wait, that's weird Darren, stop,"_ he thought. It was no secret that the curly headed man was a sucker for hugs; he literally loved giving hugs but also receiving them. _"I will never understand why hugging Chris, always feels so good,"_ he wondered.

Stepping back, Darren grinned widely, "How are you?" he said.

"I'm good, and you?" said Chris, smiling shyly.

"Man I'm glad to be back! I have like all the energies in the world, I was so looking forward to be here!" the curly headed man said, excited.

"I can see that," said Chris, looking amused.

"Hey!" said Darren, "You can't blame a man for liking his job," he pouted.

"Yeah… you're weird." Chris said, shaking his head.

"But a cute weird, right?" Darren said, blinking his eyelashes rather dramatically.

Chris snorted, "Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Mean," Darren pouted, "Anyways, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at Chris' belongings.

The blue eyed man glanced behind him, "Errr, nothing just uh- my laptop," he said.

"Well I can see that," Darren rolled his eyes, "But what are _you doing?_" he asked.

"Oh, uh, well I'm just surfing the internet." Chris said, looking sideways. He hasn't told anyone yet, aside from Matty of course, that he was writing a story. A book actually, he was writing what was going to become a book, he was really excited and nervous about it, he wanted to tell the others but first he wanted to finish it.

"Bullcrap, I've seen you like tons of times with your laptop, very focus and typing like a madman c'mon, Chris," Darren said, looking expectantly. "Tell me?" he said; the blue eyed man remained silent. _"Shit!" _he thought. "Or if it's too personal- You don't have to tell me I was just asking- like you don't need to- I'm sorry you don't have to- I'm such a gossip girl- I"

"Darren shut up!" Chris said, interrupting him.

The curly headed man looked down. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"_Should I tell him?"_ Chris thought, _"I- I don't know, I feel like I can, but what if he laughs?- No, Darren would never laugh at my things, unless is something funny… you can tell him Chris… go ahead," _Chris was eyeing the man in front of him, "I was writing," he said.

"What?" said Darren, looking up.

"Uh, y-yeah I was just, uh writing,"

"…Oh," Darren said, numbly.

"Yeah…"

There were silent for a couple of seconds.

Darren tilted his head, "Writing like, writing?" he said, wondering.

"Yes, Darren, writing_ as writing_," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… shit- sorry of course, that was a dumb question, sorry- Woah! That's awesome!" the curly headed man said, starting to grin widely.

Chris rubbed his neck, and looked down. "Yeah, kind of..." he said.

"Hey don't be shy! This is awesome!" he said nodding, "Wait- so that's why you had writer's block the other day! -Oh, and what are you writing?" Darren asked excited.

"Yeah, uh just stuff," Chris said, trying to brush it off.

"Stuff?" said Darren, frowning slightly.

"Uh huh" Chris nodded.

The curly headed man scrunched his face. "What about?"

"Uh, well it's uh, nothing important," Chris said, rubbing his cheek lightly.

"Really?" Darren said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really,"

"Well it doesn't seem like _nothing important_," said Darren, "If I recall correctly, I've seen you on your computer whenever you're free, though I never asked you what you were doing till now… I guess, my curiosity had its limits," he shrugged.

Chris sighed, "It's a story..."

Darren stared at Chris with a curious expression, "A story?" the blue eyed man nodded shyly. "Awesome! What's about?" Darren asked wide eyed.

"Uh, it isn't finished yet, I'm in the middle of it, but I'm lacking of inspiration..." The blue eyed man said, sighing "It's uh, about two kids that fell into a magic book of fairytales, they go through a lot of adventures and they see all their favorite characters from different fairytales, the only thing here is that nothing is what it looks like, all the characters have their own plot twists and in order to go back home, the twins have to solve a few little things."

Darren hummed, scratching his chin lightly.

"_Oh fuck, he didn't like it,"_ he thought, _"He thinks you're dumb for doing this." _Chris thought.

The curly headed man stared at Chris, for a couple of seconds, "…I already love it!" he said, nodding excited, "And I think that you'll do great with whatever you're writing. You're very talented, so don't worry! I'm really excited for you!" he said beaming at Chris. "Oh, and if you have writer's block just let me know, I can totally come around and help you." he said grinning.

"Thanks," said Chris, blushing slightly. "I really appreciate the support, though no one knows…"

"_No one knows?"_ Darren thought, he felt something rushing through his body, something like pride. _"He trusts me with this!" _he internally squealed, at this. "Oh, wow Chris," he said.

"Well aside, from Matty of course, he's the one who have been helping me with the writer's block too…" Chris trailed off.

Darren tensed at the name, "That kid?" he said, he didn't mean to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help it, hell he didn't even know why he felt annoyed_. "So he knows about the book, and he helps Chris? What does he know about writing or about fuckin writer's block?"_ he thought, feeling a not so pleasant pang in the pit of his stomach._ "I bet that Kid barely knows the fuckin alphabet,"_ Darren felt the need to roll his eyes.

"That kid?" Chris said, looking oddly at the curly headed man. _"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And Why did he said it in that tone?"_ he thought.

"_Oh, shit…"_ Darren thought. "Uh- well, I- I forgot his name, so I uh, I called him that…" he trailed off, trying to act normal. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, me and my big mouth,"_ he thought, looking down.

Chris was eyeing him warily, _"It looks like he doesn't like him, but why?"_ he thought. Then he remembered his conversation with his friend;

"_Oh yeah? And fucking tell me then, why did he got jealous when I told him I was gonna be around you the whole time huh? Why did he behaved liked that? Uh?" _

The blue eyed man shook his head slightly, _"No that's stupid, it can't be…"_ he thought, _"But then, why does he look like this?"_ he wondered. "Okay?" he said.

Darren looked up and coughed awkwardly, "So uh, clearly the Ki- Matthew hasn't done his job well," he said, and Chris raised an eyebrow, "I mean with the whole I-have-writer's-block-or-I-lack-of-inspiration thing," he mumbled.

"Well, he has been on school more, he doesn't have a lot of time, to help me-" Chris said, frowning slightly.

"Well then, I officially declare myself, your helper!" said Darren interrupting him, _"Wait what?! You barely know the fuckin lyrics of your own tunes yet you said you were gonna help here?" _he thought.

Chris was taken aback. "You- what?"

"_You have a better idea? ...No, I didn't think so,"_ he thought, and took a deep breath. "Y-Yeah! I will help in- uh in whatever I can so that you can finish this lovely and amazing book," Darren said, as a matter of fact. "It's a win-win y'know?"

"Oh, you don't have to- but uh okay, thanks I guess," Chris felt a small thrill of excitement, rushing from head to toe. _"Stop it Chris, stop it."_ He thought. "Wait, why win-win?" he tilted his head.

"Well duh! I get to know insides of your book, spoilers and all! Also the idea of being with a future successful writer is really appealing yet exciting," Darren said grinning. "Oh! And I get the privilege to see you doing your work before anyone else! C'mon that's like pretty awesome if you ask," he winked at the blue eyed man. _"Also we get to have time together,"_ he thought. _"-Oh wow, where did that come from?"_ he wondered slightly shocked. _"Fuck, Darren if you end up being like those clingy friends I will slap you so hard- wait, technically I will slap myself 'cause you are me and I am you and- Wait, what? –Focus idiot! -Right, sorry, anyways, yes don't be clingy mother fucker,"_

Chris was now blushing, _"God, why do you have to say pretty fucking things?"_ he internally groaned, _"I hate you so much Darren,"_ he thought. "Oh- uh, thank you, wow really, thanks for what you said, I appreciate it… a lot," he said, biting his lower lip.

…

Days went by, and Darren found himself being dragged to Chris' side all day every day, whether it was for a scene, or for running lines, or because the blue eyed man asked him for help with the problem about writer's block, either way, the curly headed man was more than happy to help. Because _yes_, Chris took Darren's word, and every now and then he would call or text him, to ask random things.

Darren couldn't help but notice how fairly close they were becoming, not that he was complaining, no, absolutely not. But he started wondering a few things, after his latest talk with his friend Joey.

_Darren was entering to his apartment, if he can still call it that. He has been going from here to there, though it wasn't his fault, he has been really busy with Glee calling him almost every week to work, and then the time he has been spending with Chris, he literally haven't been in his place for more than 5 hours. _

"_Well hello there stranger, lovely to see you," said Joey, as he walked to the kitchen. Darren followed him._

"_Hey man, what's up?" Darren said casually._

"_Meh, nothing much, just here trying to make a sandwich, and you? By the way, it's awesome that the queen decided to show up and wash me with her flawless perfection," the taller man said, sarcastically. _

_Darren rolled his eyes, "shut up" he said, "I was here like 2 days ago,"_

"_Yeah and that's a lot in one week bro," Joey pointed out, "Listen, I'm not trying to act like a clingy wife, but man you haven't been here much, I miss my friend, and Team Starkid is gonna start making a new script for a new show, and you haven't even participated!" he sighed, "I know you have been busy and all, but just, don't forget us man."_

"_I know that I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry I guess, Glee has kept me fairly busy-"_

_Joey snorted, "No shit," he said, as he started eating his sandwich._

_Darren glared at his friend for interrupting him, "As I was saying, don't worry I will totally be on the new show that you guys do, after all, I co-founded this shit sooo," he said, suddenly_ _his phone buzzed from an incoming text, looking down, he grinned goofily as he saw from who was the text, typing rather quickly he answered._

_The taller man eyed him, curiously. "Why are you smiling like that?"_

_Darren looked up, "Oh, it's uh- it was just Chris asking for something," he said dismissively, looking down at his phone, again. _

_Joey hummed. Darren looked up. "What?" _

"_What, What?" said the taller man, looking innocently._

_Darren sighed, "Joey, what?"_

"_Richter, Joey Richter, nice to meet you," he said winking._

"_Joey…" the curly headed man said, with a warning tone._

_The taller man rolled his eyes, "Fine, so uh… you and him…" he trailed off._

"_Me and Chris, what?" Darren tensed a little._

"_Well, uh you guys been, like- I don't know, spending a lot of time together?" _

_Darren frowned slightly. "Well yeah, he's my co-worker," he pointed out._

"_Uh huh," Joey nodded._

"_Uh huh, what Joey?" Darren said, getting slightly annoyed._

"_What? Nothing, nothing." He said._

_Crossing his arms, Darren raised an eyebrow. Joey groaned, "God, Okay, geez," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, when you got that text and I saw you grinning like an idiot I thought that it was from Mia, but then you told me it was from Chris… It's just uh, weird- not a bad weird, don't get me wrong- I got used to you guys texting a lot even though you bitches see each other on set, I just like find it oddly that you always get that reaction whenever he texts you- like he can't be funny all the time, please, he ain't me." Joey said, trying to flip his hair._

"_No one is as funny as you Joseph," said Darren rolling his eyes. "Wait, reaction? What reaction?" he frowned slightly._

"_Damn right I am," the taller man said, "Yes idiot, you grin goofily whenever you talk about him, and you talk a lot about him, if I may add. And when he texts you, well it's the same; It just seems weird, but hey the dude isn't bad looking so I guess I understand you, though I don't know what Mia will say," Joey said, chuckling. _

"_I do? I didn't notice, but if I do, then it's because Chris is super awesome, right?" he thought, "Joey what are you implying?" Darren said._

"_Nothing man, I'm not implying anything… but- I know you, just, I don't know, if I didn't know better, I will say that you like him- but that's stupid because, yes you might act gayer than gays the 99.9% of the times, but you aren't into dudes, it's just, the way you react whenever you mention him, and the way you talk about him, really fondly and all, it just gave me the vibes but-"_

"_Don't be stupid Joey; I talk like that about everyone," Darren felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach, and he did not like it._

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Joey stop, this is ridiculous, I'm going to my room, I need a shower and some rest," said the curly headed man, interrupting his friend._

_Joey began to say. "Darren look-" _

"_See you later Joey," said the curly headed man, as he made his way towards his room. Darren's emotions were swirling everywhere, his heart was beating louder and faster, "Why did Joey say that? I don't like Chris! –Well I do like him but not like that, I like women, not men," he though, lying on his bed. "-Yeah and when was the last time you check out a girl? -Oh fuck! I haven't even called Mia, in like a month!" he thought, rubbing his face._

"I don't like Chris that way, right?…No. That's stupid, no of course I don't, stupid Joey and his stupid things," he whispered, shaking his head, looking at his watch, he saw that he was running late for work.

Though, he couldn't help but smile at the watch, remembering who gave it to him.

_"Hey," said Chris, smiling shyly._

_Darren waved, smiling warmly. "Hey yourself," _

"_So, uh, a little birdy told me that today was- uh your birthday, uh well, I just, uh- I-" he said, looking down at his hands, he was fidgeting with the little box that he was holding._

"_Chris, did you bought me something?!" Darren asked wide eyed, interrupting the blue eyed man. _

"_Well, sort of- kind of- it's not a big deal it's just, well I-" _

"_What is it?" said Darren, feeling giddy; he felt small waves of happiness rushing through his body and settling in his chest._

"_I, uh- here," the blue eyed man handed the little box to Darren. "Oh god, what if he doesn't like it? Fuck, Christopher this is stupid, just take the box and run away, quick before he sees what's inside! Quick," he thought,_

_Darren squealed, "I love it!" he said, as he went to hug the blue eyed man, "Thank you Chris, you shouldn't have to, but thank you this is awesome, I love it!" he said smiling, and stepped back. Chris just stood there, slightly shocked, but then he took a deep breath and smiled._

"_I- I'm glad you like it, I uh, I saw it on the Disney store, and I thought you that you might like it? It's pink, I know you like pink, and well it's a watch so it's useful, it has blue too, but well I guess-"_

"_Your favorite color," Darren pointed out, "I like it, I love it, thank you," Darren said, beaming at the blue eyed man._

"I don't like Chris… Cut it out Darren," he said, as he walked faster to set.

…

Darren was more than pleased to know, that Ryan kept on calling him for more scenes, he got to do a couple of awesome episodes and he got to sing some kick ass tunes too. Like when he did, the episode of, "Silly Love Songs" it was fun. Or when he got a little scene, in the episode, _'Blame It on the Alcohol' _with not only Chris, but with the former New Directions which was awesome, he also had his first kiss on Glee, it was with Lea, which was weird yet pleasant to do. His scenes were easy, so he didn't have to work a lot. Though he had a lot of fun shooting.

Darren remembers _very _well the episode, "Sexy" he got to sing "Animal" which was from one of his favorite bands, this was a duet, and he was really looking forward to do it; though he had no clue how the performance was gonna be.

But everything went highly great, after Ryan gave them the instructions; the Warblers were supposed to perform Animal to their sister school, Crawford Country Day, in order to work on their sex appeal. The only thing here was that Chris needed to do the contrary of 'sexy' which was bad for the blue eyed man, and it was glorious for Darren.

_"Chris your sexy faces are killing me…. Literally!" said Darren bursting into laughing._

"_Oh my god! Shut up! Just- ugh shut up!" Chris said covering his face, "Stop laughing!" he said, getting flushed._

"_I- I fuck… I can't" Darren said, between laughs._

"_I hate you so much," the blue eyed man said, glaring at his friend._

_Darren wiped the tears from his eyes, "I- I'm… sorry," he said, taking deep breaths trying to compose himself, "I just-" he looked at Chris' mortified face, and started laughing again._

_Chris punched him on the arm, not so lightly. _

"_Hey!" the curly headed man said, rubbing the spot where he was previously punched, "Rude!" he said pouting._

He still laughs at the memory.

…...

It's been 20 minutes since Darren arrived to set, yet he was still inside his car. Yesterday in the afternoon a staff member came and handed him the script for the next episode, he barely read it, he only took it and placed it in his bag; but today before he came to work he _fully_ read, _"Fuck"_ he thought. He was staring at the script that was on his lap. "This can't be happening." He said. The storyline was good, on the bright side, he got two solos and one duet, he felt excited to do them, but on the downside Pavarotti dies, lovely birdy who Darren every now and then, would go and talk to; but now the birdy wasn't going to be around anymore, bummer.

"Man up, Darren!" The curly headed man sighed, "I- I can't believe I'm k- kissing Chris…" he said, closing his eyes; Oh yeah, the other thing was that in the storyline Blaine and Kurt were going to kiss. "I'm screwed."

…

Darren was freaking out. Plain and simple, he literally was freaking out; sure he has kissed men before, but not like a _real _kiss, only a peck. But he wasn't freaking out for the fact that he was gonna kiss a man, okay maybe a little, he knew that having two men kissing was gonna get a lot of people angry, and more because it was gonna be on TV, on national television, a lot of people were gonna watch it, friends, family, neighbors, pets, everyone; but it was a risk that he was gonna take, he thought that it was time to make two men kissing seem like a normal thing, which by the way, _it was_. He was freaking out because he was gonna kiss his friend, he was gonna kiss Chris. He was literally nervous, he was so nervous he couldn't stop biting his nails. _"It's only a kiss Darren, it's not gonna be you, Kurt and Blaine are the ones kissing,"_ he thought.

So he was now having a breakdown, he knew he saw this coming, I mean having these two characters singing flirty duets and not make them date was stupid. But he didn't actually _thought _they were gonna make them _be_ together so soon.

…

Chris was nervous, he was so nervous he could practically hear his heart beating loudly; hell he even thought that others could hear it too.

Since the day he got the script for _"Original Song"_ he couldn't stop but thinking about it. _"Oh my god, shit! That's the only thing that I needed, fuck!"_ he thought, he was not prepared for this, after knowing that indeed, he had feelings for his co-worker, Chris tried to keep everything under control, he tried to talk less to the curly headed man, which was an epic fail. He tried to hang out with his other friends, which where his friends from the cast. He tried everything in his power, to make these things that he was feeling go. He thought that this was just a mindlessly crush, a thing that was gonna end in a couple of weeks; so he tried to do everything to make this dumb crush go faster.

… 

The curly headed man went to Chris' trailer to run lines, before they went shooting, they were both nervous, they knew what was gonna happen. Ryan had explained how the scene was going to be, fully detailed and all. Darren thought that the scene was sweet and emotional; he thought that it was meant to happen, and he was really excited for Blaine and Kurt to be together, he literally was trying not to show how nervous he was. Chris in the other hand was nervous, he almost felt like he was gonna have a heart attack in any moment.

They were both now, dressed and ready to start filming; the place was at one of Dalton's common rooms.

"_Breath Darren, breath,"_ he thought, he was waiting for his cue, to enter the room; he was nervous, and a little anxious. _"It's gonna be okay Darren, calm down; we don't want you to die before the scene, okay? Okay."_ He closed his eyes, and took another deep breath.

There was a noise, he heard his cue.

_**Blaine opened the doors and found Kurt sitting at the table working on a little box.**_ _**The dapper boy smiled slightly. "What's that?" he asked, walking towards him.**_

_**Kurt looked at him, "I've been decorating Pavarotti's casket." He said.**_

_**Blaine walked forward, stopping his tracks almost near Kurt. "Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our duet and we should practice." He said.**_

"_**Do tell," Kurt said, with a hint of curiosity.**_

"_**Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine simply said.**_

_**Kurt was surprised, "I'm impressed! You're usually so top '40." He said, with wide eyes.**_

_**Blaine looked down, "Well, I just wanted something more, emotional," he said, as he sat down, closer to him.**_

There was a pause, in which both characters are silent for a couple of seconds.

_**Breaking the spell, Kurt turned to look at the dapper boy beside him, "Why did you pick me, to sing that song with?" he questioned, frowning slightly.**_

There was a pause again, this time courtesy of the curly headed man. Trying to gather his thoughts and process what he was going to say, Darren took a deep breath, and stared straight into the man's eyes, _"Stay in character Darren! Stay in character,"_ he thought.

_**Blaine stared at him, "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever," he said, and scooted closer to Kurt and placed his hand on the boy's.**_

_"Okay."_ Darren thought, heart beating fast. _****_

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week… that was the moment for me… about you." said Blaine, looking nervous.

There was a pause again._****_

_"Oh god, this is it, I'm gonna kiss Chris, fuck why am I so nervous? Damn I have kissed people before! This isn't any different, right?" _Darren thought, feeling extremely nervous, he felt how his hands began to sweat._ "Okay, well yes it is, I mean he's a guy, and well I've kissed guys before but this is television and like- wait, stop it Darren, you're acting, this is acting, you are not gonna kiss Chris, you are gonna kiss Kurt Hummel as Blaine Anderson, your character, be professional for fucks sakes!" _he mentally slapped himself.

Chris in the other hand, was nearly about to pass out, he was literally screaming internally, he was so nervous that he was grateful that Kurt needed to be nervous, or else, they would had caught him. "_Christopher… stop- oh god how?! Chris stop, stay in character! This is Kurt and Blaine, not you and Darren stop!"_ he thought, taking small breaths to calm himself. _"Oh shit! Here comes the final speech,"__****_

"You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time, with you." said Blaine, as he looked over to Kurt who had stayed motionless throughout Blaine's speech.

Darren's heart was beating 100 times faster, he barely acknowledged his movements, he barely remembered what the script said, or what Ryan told them.

Chris was sure that in any moment, his heart was gonna jump out of his chest, of how fast it was beating.

_**Blaine slowly leaned over and connected his lips on Kurt's, for a kiss. The brunet gasped, he was surprised at first but then he kissed back, eyes immediately closing; Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's cheek, slowly tilting his head to deepen the kiss between them.**_

Chris mind shut down. Darren forgot about his surroundings. They both forgot where they were. As soon as their lips connected, their breaths hitched, they felt a _spark_. Their kiss was hard, but soft; fiery but cool; in a split of a second but also it felt forever. The kiss was so full of passion, with _need_, need that neither of them knew they had._****_

The dapper boy felt Kurt's hand placed on his cheek, after a few seconds later, Blaine pulled away; he coughed awkwardly and chuckled. "We- we should practice." Blaine stammered.

Darren blushed slightly, he couldn't think. He was so overwhelmed._****_

"I thought we were," Kurt said breathlessly, and smiled shyly.

Chris was sure that if it wasn't for the chair, he would have been on the floor by now. Everything was spinning._****_

Blaine couldn't take it; he quickly leaned over and kissed Kurt again but with more passion.

"AND CUT!" someone yelled, from a far.

Breaking the kiss, both man stared at each other for a moment.

Chris was dizzy, he couldn't move, he just sat there hardly blinking, he was speechless just like Kurt. The kiss really messed everything up; he felt like crying, _"The crush- the- it isn't a s-stupid crush," _he thought, _"…It's a real, crush."_

Darren in the other hand was shocked, _"Wow… the kiss felt… it felt… oh god,"_ he thought, panic starting to rush through his body, _"the kiss, it- it felt, oh shit... the kiss felt… good." _He tensed; he was literally freaking out, _"Why did the kiss felt good? Oh no, oh fuck, no, no I- wait no maybe it just felt like this because Chris is my friend, and I sort of care for him, yes that might be… I'm confusing things," _he thought, trying to make sense,_ "The script didn't say that I needed to kiss him like that! …Then why did I- I kissed him that- that way? Why I- I don't understand! Darren you've never kissed like that when you were acting! Hell you didn't kissed Lea like that! …what the hell is going on, with me?"_ Darren's heart was beating so fast, he was so full of questions; he barely saw when Ryan and the director approached them_. "You didn't even hold back- the kiss was with… with need… it was as if I- I, wanted it,"_

"Woah guys, you really went for it, Chris good job! Kurt's nervous face really looked real," said the Ryan.

Both, Chris and Darren snapped out of their thoughts and turned to face, the men approaching them.

"And you Darren?" Ryan whistled, "I never thought you were gonna go full commando in that kiss," he said smirking.

Bradley Buecker, the director walked over and smiled, "You guys did an awesome work, the camera captured so much passion, and so much intensity it was perfect, though I need to do a few more takes from different angles to cover every gesture." He said, patting Chris' shoulder.

"_Oh fuck,"_ Darren thought.

…

**A/N: Well hello there, did you guys enjoyed the chapter? I literally tried my best to capture every scene and insides. I'm trying to be as canon as possible with this story, because like that, I feel like I'm telling you guys how things happened and not just guessing. Though we all know this story is fiction lol… sadly.**

**Needlessly to say, this is the first time I write a fanfic, plus English isn't my born language… So if you got bored or I have misspellings or whatever, I hope that what I said helps in my defense… so give props and don't kill me!**

**A/N2: A huge thank you to everyone that has been reading this fic. About the "surprise" that I told you guys in my last chapter? Well… I won't be updating for a month!**

**Make sure to review it, your comments are really important to me. Thanks again for reading it. See you guys! xoxo**


	9. Here we are with nothing but this

**A/N: Didn't see that coming huh? Enjoy the chapter! (Explanations at the end)**

**Chapter: 8  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark.**

After Chris' sudden revelation a couple of days ago, when he was doing _'Original Song'_, about having a crush on Darren, not that he didn't know that because he did, he just wanted to play dumb, he realized all of those weird feelings where the beginning of something that he was not looking for, something that he did not wanted. He thought that if he didn't paid attention to them and forget that they existed, that maybe, just maybe, they would eventually go away… yeah right.

He knew back then, back when he first saw the curly headed man in that YouTube video, that he kind of, sort of liked him, the man wasn't ugly and Chris wasn't blind; sure back then Darren had his head full of messy curls, and if you ask Chris, the man looked cute and charming, also handsome. He knew that liking him wasn't any harm because, one, it was just a mindlessly _like_, and two because they will never meet. But then destiny came and did its trick and they end up meeting and working together, which was odd for Chris, but anyways, the blue eyed man thought at first, that his feelings were a mix of friendship and admiration, one for his beauty and other for his musical skills.

Damn the man was talented; he could write songs and plays, he could act, he could sing, he could speak a few languages and he knew how to play a lot of instruments, the man was a magic box. He had an extensive knowledge about theater and about anything that involved the music industry; also he had his way with words, he was very eloquent and funny, he had an amazing aura.

No wonder why Chris fell for him. _"I hate you so much,"_ he thought.

Then, with the passing time they started to know each other, and they started to hang out, and to be friends. Their friendship grew really quickly; it wasn't like any other ordinary friendship, no, it was more than, though neither of them could pinpoint what was_ that_ made their friendship so different than others.

But whatever the thing was, it made them bond; it also made people wonder why they were always together, it was as if they were glued to the hip.

Chris chuckled, "I guess it was bound to happen, I mean, best friends, then one of us has the crush, then the drama- ugh this seems like a _love story cliché_ from Matty's head," he rolled his eyes, "If there's a God out there, why? Why me? Why not the homeless guy that sleeps around the corner? I'm a really nice human being, I don't deserve this." he said.

He remembers trying to play it cool when they were filming the behind the scenes, of _'Original Song'_ he remembers feeling nervous, he remembers feeling his heart beating louder and faster, he remembers how his hands were sweating. "It's all that asshole's fault… you know, for being pretty and all… I'm too weak for this," he said, "I'm so pathetic," Chris sighed.

_The blue eyed man was in front of the camera, glancing from right to left; after a staff member came and told him he was gonna be in the Behind The Scenes, he felt a little nervous, he knew what this meant, and he was dreading to being asked about the kiss, which was probably why they wanted him there anyways, but he was hoping it wasn't for that, "A guy can dream," mumbled Chris. He was left alone in a chair, until the director came and they started rolling._

_They made the first question._

"_Fuck," Chris thought, taking a deep breath he answered. "I- I actually was not nervous about the kiss too much... because it actually was my third kissing scene on the show. But literally after the first take, I was like, "Damn, Darren, I need a cigarette now!" he said joking, though no one noticed Chris' laughed not for how funny it was, but because he was nervous._

_Another question was made._

"_Ok, this seems easy," the blue eyed man thought. "Whenever you're doing a kissing scene, you're probably going to kiss about sixteen or eighteen times, because of the different angles… It's never just, like, once." He said._

_At this, Darren walked in, flashing to Chris and the camera a dashing smile._

_Chris felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, hey, we're just talking about the kiss." He said, trying to act casual. "Shit, shit, shit," he thought._

_Darren tensed, he didn't know what they were doing, he was just walking by minding his own business, when he saw that Chris was in front of the camera, and then he saw how the man behind the camera motioned him to come. He didn't know what to say, no one warned him. "Oh! Is that… like, disclosed information?" he said._

"_Act normal Christopher," he thought. "First of all, you never called me after, so let's bring that up." He said, "Smooth, very smooth Chris," he thought._

_Darren laughed, "Oh Chris," he thought. "Listen, I can't play that easy to get, you know. It's like the first kiss, I…" he trailed off._

"_You didn't call. You said you would." The blue eyed man raised an eyebrow._

_Darren smiled shyly, "I'm embarrassed now; I've been put on the spot." _

"_I mean, I don't kiss and tell, unless it's on camera." Chris pointed out._

"_You know… like many relationships, I think I'm just gonna… run away." He said, as he stepped away from the camera. _

_Chris watched his friend leaving, and then he saw how Darren turned to face him; staring at each other, both men laughed._

Staring at the ceiling, Chris groaned; fantastic, there are tons of people working on set, yet he got to have a crush towards his co-worker and on-screen boyfriend, "HIM? Of all people?!" said the blue eyed man, sighing. "Like, why couldn't have been other man? I'm sure as hell I've seen a few gay guys working here, but no, my fuckin brain went for the straight one, geez how helpful." He closed his eyes, "Hell, I even would've liked if Matty was the one who I had the crush on…" he trailed off, "…Errr no, ew, okay no, that's- he's like my brother," he said, scrunching his face.

Deciding to be productive, Chris pushed his thoughts away, and went to turn the radio on, he still had to clean his house, and learn his script.

Chris groaned as he heard what song was being played.

…_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me,_ W_hy can't I breathe whenever I think about you…_

He facepalmed himself, "Really Jesus? Really?" he said, "This isn't Glee come on!" he said, as he changed the radio station.

Though he couldn't help but sing the last lyrics,_ "High enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going,"_ he mumbled.

…

After his latest talk with Ryan, about the fact that he wasn't needed anymore on set, Darren found himself with so much free time, it was ridiculous. So, he decided to fulfil every passing hour with whatever he could do; that's when his journey began.

He found himself attending to different events, and joining different projects, and doing a lot of gigs in restaurants and avenues; and he started to hang out with the StarKid's. Every passing hour, Darren was going from here to there, it was exhausting but refreshing.

That was until one morning, when he was heading out. He got a call from Ryan, asking him to meet him on set, Darren thought that it was weird, but he went anyways.

The thing was that Glee was gonna go on tour, Ryan wanted to do the _Glee Live! In Concert_, they were gonna go from North America to the UK and Ireland, and he asked Darren if he was willing to go with them. Ryan wanted the warblers and him to go, after the positive response that the fans gave to them; he decided that it was a good idea to bring them along, after all Ryan needed Darren there so he could keep the storyline rolling.

After Darren excited agreed, he signed a contract, and Ryan gave him a paper with all the details.

…

Darren was nervous; it didn't hit him till last night, when he was lying on his bed trying to sleep. He was gonna go on tour with the warblers and the Glee Cast, so that meant he was going to be around _Chris_ a lot, "Fuck," he said, rubbing his face. After trying so hard in these past few weeks, to not think about the blue eyed man, he couldn't stop now.

Everything went to shit, after he did _"Original Song"_ Darren's head was a mess, plain and simple, it was a mess. That day, after he went home, he spent the whole night thinking about what happened in that room.

He felt something, he felt different after he kissed Chris, but might as he tried, he didn't know the reason. Everything was a blur for him the next few days.

He remembers the episode of "A Night of Neglect" the night when he found himself feeling weird things towards Chris. The night, when he felt the _need_ to protect Chris from everything and everyone.

_After Ian told them how their scene was gonna be and explained every detail about how Kurt was gonna invite Blaine to his old school because the Glee Cub was doing a Benefit Concert, and he was gonna show Blaine around the school. And the dapper boy was going to see Kurt's sad face, and he will point out how Kurt misses McKinley. And then how Karofsky was gonna show up insulting them with homophobic comments, and Blaine was going to get angry and he will point out Dave's hypocrisy; and then, the fight will began._

_Darren thought that it was a pretty intense scene; it was well written and most certainly real, he knew that this was most likely to happen in a lot of schools, so he was really nervous about not screwing anything up. _

_Throughout the scene Darren felt a weird pang in the pit of his stomach, he knew that Chris had been bullied back when the blue eyed man was in school, it was no secret, he saw those interviews where Chris talked about it, and even though the blue eyed man managed to joke about it, Darren knew that Chris still had those memories fresh. So while shooting, Darren felt a weird sensation, as if their scene was really happening, and he needed to save Chris from Karofsky. _

_Also, he noticed Chris acting weird, he was all professional during the shooting, but between breaks he didn't do a remark, or laughed or made a joke, he just had this serious expression on his face, and Darren felt concerned, this was not how Chris acted regularly. So right after they finished their scenes, Darren wanted to ask him what was going on, but he saw that Chris was walking away, silently; excusing himself, he went to follow him. After a couple of seconds, the curly headed man found Chris outside the lot; he was sitting on the floor, hugging his legs, with his chin over his knees, Darren's heart clenched at the sight._

"_C-Chris?" Darren whispered, as he walked over, and sat beside him. "Are you okay?" he said slowly, trying to reach for his friend's hand._

_At this, Chris lifted his head rather quickly, and drew himself apart from Darren, as if he was afraid that the curly headed man was gonna harm him. Darren's heart dropped, and his face fell, "Chris…" he whispered, "Chris, I- I'm not gonna h- hurt you," he said, he felt like crying, his friend moved away thinking that he was gonna hurt him. "Chris?" he said. Chris just shook his head slowly and hugged his legs tightly. "Chris, please… What's wrong? Please tell me," Darren asked concerned. _

_Earning no response from the blue eyed man, Darren started to move closer to him, slowly, "Chris, I- I'm gonna come, uh closer," he said carefully, "Please don't move again," Darren pleaded, he didn't know what Chris had, the only thing that he knew was that he needed to be there with him. He felt his heart clenching more and more at the sight of his friend being like this, he was so used to Chris' happy, funny and sarcastic aura, that seeing him all vulnerable, was making Darren's heart ache. _

_The curly headed man moved closer until he was just inches apart from the blue eyed man, "Please… tell me what's wrong?" he said gingerly. At this, Chris slowly raised his head, and Darren felt his heart contract, he was definitely not expecting this; Chris' eyes were red and puffy, "You are… c- crying," Darren said softly, he immediately enveloped his friend into a warm hug, "Oh, Chris," he said, pressing his friend's face to his chest. _

_They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Darren felt his shirt getting wet, "Please, d- don't cry, please Chris, don't," he said, "Whatever is bothering you, I will help… just tell me how to make it right," the curly headed man pleaded. _

_Moments later, the blue eyed man, spoke. "I- I'm sorry," he said softly. _

"_Chris!" Darren said breathing with relief; he moved Chris away lightly, so he was now facing him. "Oh god! Chris, are you okay? What's going on?" he asked, with a concerned expression, he was searching on Chris' face for any sign._

_Chris looked down, "I- I'm sorry, I n- need to go," he mumbled, as he tried to stand up, but Darren held him down._

_The curly headed man shook his head firmly. "No, you're not going anywhere, until you tell me what's going on," he said, holding Chris' hand. _

"_Please Darren, let me go, p-please," the blue eyed man said, closing his eyes._

"_No Chris… please, I- I want to help you," Darren said, as he raised his shaky hand and placed it on Chris' chin and slowly lifted it. "Open your eyes… please," he said almost whispering._

_Obeying, Chris did and stared at Darren's eyes, blinking slowly. The curly headed man saw the pain and sorrow that withheld his beautiful blue eyes. "You can tell me," he said softly, almost as a whisper._

_Taking a deep breath, Chris spoke softly. "You r- really want to- to know?"_

_Darren nodded. "Yes,"_

"_O- Okay," The blue eyed man said. _

_After a couple of seconds, he began telling Darren the reason of why he was acting this way during the whole shooting; he began telling Darren about his bullying story, sure he shared a few things here and there on interviews and all but he never shared all of it. _

_So taking another deep breath, Chris explained it to him; he was like this because doing that scene brought his memories from the past back, he remembered how bad the kids were to him when he was little, he remembered how they used to talk to him, and how they used to make fun of him and his little sister for being sick, he remembered how he needed to be homeschooled for all the harassment. He remembered not having friends but only his sister when he was growing up, he remembered how hard he tried to understand why people who didn't know him treated him so bad, he never did anything to those people, so why the hate? Why the name-calling? Why the need to make him cry every single day? He told Darren, that he tried so hard to blend in, so hard to be like them, so hard to please everyone so then maybe everyone would stop being mean to him, but it didn't worked. _

_He told Darren, about high school, and how the mean comments that he used to have back when he was just a kid, were little compared to what they called him there, every single day, the name-callings were awful and no one cared, no one helped him. He said how the lunch ladies were the only ones that talked to him._

_He told him, when he realized that he was different, when he knew that he wasn't as common as everyone else, when he knew he was gay. He told him the struggle, but also he told him how relief he was because his parents didn't care. He told him how he started to get courage, and how he started joining to clubs on school, how much he liked to write, how much he like theater, he told him about meeting people and making friends, they were only a few but those were enough; he told him how he met Matty, and how they became such a great friends, how it was 'Chris and Matty against the world', he told him how the rude people still treated him like crap, but that he now wasn't scared or afraid of talking back. _

_Darren was overwhelmed; he was silent the whole time, just listening to Chris' life story. He instantly felt bad for having a great childhood, for having a lot of friends, for being the guy who people liked to be around of, for never having someone to say something rude to him; he felt bad, because it wasn't fair, it really wasn't; the fact that some kids had a blast while growing up, when others went through shit, like this. _

_The curly headed man, felt like crying, Chris didn't deserve this, Chris was the most caring, loving, nicest, funniest, beautiful person with a great mind, he was one of the most wonderful people that Darren had the pleasure to meet. He didn't understand why people would treat Chris like that, he was amazing, a boy full of dreams and ambitions and passion, who would never harm anyone. _

_Darren was feeling a mix of emotions inside him, he was sad, angry, upset, mad, and he felt the urge to punch the people who treated Chris badly, every single one of them. How dare they to treat one of the most wonderful men, like this? _

"_Darren?" Chris spoke softly. _

_This made the curly headed man snap out of his thoughts, "Wha- Yes?" he said looking at Chris, who was staring at Darren's hands; following the blue eyed man's gaze, he saw how his own hands were clenched, surprised at this he unclenched them quickly, he saw how his knuckles were starting to look white for the lack of blood flow. Chris moved his shaky hand slowly, and took one of Darren's hands; this made the curly headed man's heart jump. Looking puzzled, he glanced at Chris' face, and then looked down at their now intertwined hands. _

"_I'm sorry, for putting you through this… but also, thank you," Chris said, squeezing the curly headed man's hand lightly. "For coming, f- for caring enough to follow me, for being here…" he smiled weakly. _

"_Always," said Darren softly, "I'll always be here for you Chris, wherever you go I'll follow," raising his hand, he placed it on the blue eyed man's soft cheek. "And don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry of. I'm glad to be here with you, clearly you trust me enough, because you told me your story. You're really brave Christopher," Darren said, looking at Chris with so much emotion and intensity on his eyes that made Chris feel so overwhelmed. "…You're the bravest boy I've ever met, I'm so proud of you; you went through a lot, but you made it, you won, you're here and those assholes are there. I- I wish I could have been there to help you, to defend you…" Darren didn't know where all this was coming from; after he saw Chris all vulnerable there, he couldn't think, Darren's head shut down and instead his heart took over. He was filled with so much emotion, all his feelings were striking here and there; the only thing he knew was that he needed to help Chris; he needed to be there and make everything better, for him. "…Sadly I wasn't there, but don't worry, you won't be alone again, not anymore. I'll be there whenever you need me, I will try to make everything better, even if that means getting my ass kick." the curly headed man said. _

_Chris chuckled lightly. "'Cause baby you're not alone?" he said, softly._

_Darren laughed halfhearted. "You're impossible," he said, lowering his hand. "I'm here giving you the speech of the year, and you mock me using one of my songs." He said, with a small smile playing on his lips. "But yeah, you're right, baby you're not alone,"_

"'_cause you're here with me?" the blue eyed man said. _

_Darren nodded, squeezing his hand firmly. "Always," _

"_Always," Chris repeated._

After that day, Darren knew everything changed. He already knew that right after _"Original Song"_, right after their kiss, their first kiss, something shifted.

He'll be lying if he said that he wasn't scared, because he was. All this was so new for him; he didn't know why he felt this way, he knew that he sort of cared for Chris; after all, they were friends, really good friends who had tons of things in common, but after Chris' breakdown, something clicked and Darren felt like they bonded, like they truly bonded, seeing the blue eyed man all vulnerable made the curly headed man's heart feel something. He couldn't pinpoint what was exactly, but he did noticed, that after their _talk_, they had a sort of connexion that neither of them were expecting.

Shy smiles, small touches, longing stares, hearts beating faster, feeling at ease when they were together, feeling their heart ache when they weren't.

Wherever one was, the other was there too, as if they were tied by an invisible rope.

"_Wherever you go, I'll follow."__**  
**___

  
The next days of filming were still a blur for both of them; they did _"Born This Way"_ which was sad for both men, in this episode Kurt was transferring to McKinley, so their scene was a goodbye scene.

Darren couldn't help but feel sad, and when Blaine got to hug Kurt, the curly headed man took an extra couple of seconds before he let go.

"_I'm never saying Goodbye to you," _****

…**  
**  
Darren remembers when he came to set for _'Prom Queen'_; he practically ran to set, he wanted to see his friend. It has been a week and half since he last saw Chris. Yes, they texted and talked as usual, but after getting used to seeing him all day every day, those little days apart, really did a thing for him.

They were shooting _"Prom Queen"_that week; and_this_ time, right after he got the script Darren read it carefully, he didn't want to be surprised by anything, he learned his lesson.

_They were in Chris' trailer rehearsing their lines, both men were sitting on the small couch, with the script in their hands; there was a can of diet coke on the little coffee table, followed by bottle of water, and a minute maid._

"_So, Kurt asks Blaine to the prom, huh?" said Chris casually, "Seems like he's feeling bold," _

"_Yup," Darren nodded. "And apparently, Blaine is hesitant to go because he was beaten up on a Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school, shortly after coming out. But he agrees anyways… Wow poor Blaine." _

"_Oh, wow, they writers are giving your character some background, that's good." said Chris pleased. _

_They were silent for a few minutes, just learning quietly their own lines. _

"_Have I offended someone?" Chris blurted out, still looking at his script._

_Darren hummed, and looked up from his script. "What are you talking about?" he asked, tilting his head._

"_Yeah, so in this last scene, if you already saw it. I'm wearing a kilt and a tiara, I'm dancing with a boy to 'Dancing Queen'… did I do something to offend the writers?" he said, looking at Darren. "Why do they always make Kurt be the girl?" He said, rolling his eyes._

_The curly headed man laughed. "Hey now, don't be like that. Yes it seems like that, but come on, read it well; Kurt is wearing what he wants to wear, regardless of what others say or think, hell even his father told him kind of not to, but he stood up for himself. That's like super brave, if you ask me. And about the tiar-"_

"_But the tiara? Was that really necessary? He gets to lose again-" Chris said interrupting him. _

_Darren glared at his friend. "As I was saying," he said a bit loudly, "He didn't lose, he won prom queen! That's like awesome. But look, what he did was really brave, coming back to the place where he was pranked, was wow, he had a lot of courage. He came on and proved to all those suckers who Kurt Hummel was, and he proved that none of the shit they threw at him was going to take him down." He pointed out, "And last but not least, he made Blaine feel proud, he also made him feel brave and asked him to dance, thing that still scared him because of the Sadie Hawkins thing, but he didn't care, he overdue his fear and replaced it with courage, thanks to Kurt's actions."_

"_I hate you," Chris said, as he covered his face with his hands, "Why do you always, have to say these things? God, I wanted to complain a bit, but what do I get in return? You making a whole statement where you save the writers' ass… and you say I'm the smarty pants?"_

"_Shut up," Darren said, laughing. "I guess being with you all day, has taught me something." _

"_I only wanted a buddy to complain" Chris said faking a devastating expression. "And all I got was you." He said, motioning Darren. _

"_Oh no! Geez this storyline is so bad, poor Kurt, wow; it's a no-no from me!" Darren said, dramatically._

_The blue eyed man smirked. "That's more like it, see? Now you're not so bad Criss," _

_Rolling his eyes, the curly headed man said, "You're impossible," _

_They rehearsed for couple of hours more, until they both were called to set; After Ian explained everything, they began to film the scene._

_It didn't took a lot, because they didn't need a lot of takes, which was not a surprise for the directors, Darren and Chris always made it so easy when it came to act out an scene._

Darren couldn't deny that he felt giddy and nervous before he danced with Chris, in front of everyone. It sort of felt real. _  
_  
_…Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to go  
where they play the right music, getting in the swing;  
you come in to look for a king…_

_**Blaine stretched out, his arm towards his boyfriend. "May I have this Dance?" he asked, smiling shyly, yet proud of his boyfriend for standing up for himself.**_

_Darren felt as if he was asking Chris for a dance, in real life. He felt nervous, a shiver rushing from head to toe, settling in his stomach._

"_**Yes," Kurt breathed out, "Yes, you may." **_

_Chris felt a wave of happiness rushing through his body, even if this was acting, he allowed himself to think that maybe it wasn't._

_**Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine placed his left hand on Kurt's waist, and the other was holding his right hand, they started swaying slowly.**_

… _Anybody could be that guy, night is young and the music's high  
with a bit of rock music, everything is fine, you're in the mood for a dance…_

_**Smiling, Blaine takes control and starts swaying them more. **_

…_And when you get the chance, you are the dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen…_

He couldn't help but smile at the memory, dancing with Chris like that was fun, even if it was only for a couple of minutes. He felt really good, he enjoyed it.

Darren was at home, he was getting ready for his gig tonight; he got a call from his manager that afternoon, saying that he had a presentation to do. The curly headed man was happy to hear this, he couldn't wait to go out and be around people.

Packing his stuff, and taking his guitar, he said his goodbyes to Joey and head out.

It was a chill evening which was good; he liked this type of weather. The curly headed man was driving to the place, stopping the car at the sign of the red light, he plugged his iPod to the stereo, and put it on shuffle; as a cue, a song that he didn't even know it was there, started playing.

_… You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Dig in the dancing queen…_…

Closing his eyes, Darren started to remember what happened a few days ago. He was still wondering why he did what he did; he said to himself that he wanted to make his friend feel better, part of him kind of believed him, but there was more than that. He also did it for himself, he felt like dancing with Chris that way, he wanted to dance with him, he wanted to be the first man who slow dances with him.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head and began to drive. '_The first man who slow dances with him'?_ Wow he didn't know where that came from; recently, Darren has been getting these weird thoughts, and he has been doing and having weird reactions that he couldn't explain. He just did them without thinking. __

They were at Chris' trailer; they already finished shooting their scenes, so they were just hanging out. 

"_It was a fun scene, you know?" Darren blurted out. "I mean, the whole dancing part? It was fun to make." He said smiling._

_Chris only nodded, but he was silent._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Darren looked at his friend._

"_Nothing," Chris said, quickly._

_Darren frowned lightly. "Nothing?" _

"_Yeah, nothing, and yes it was uh fun," _

"_Chris," the curly headed man sighed. "We agreed on telling the truth, you know you can trust me," he said, expectantly. _

_Chris nodded, "I- Yeah I know, is just that… the thought of two boys slow dancing at prom never crossed my mind, also me being part of it-" he said, "I mean- I knew that maybe this was going to happen eventually, but never this fast, I- I remember thinking, 'oh I wish I could slow dance with someone' but that was just a distant dream, never thought that I was gonna do that in the future, let alone in national television!" Chris said, with disbelief. _

_Darren raised an eyebrow. "Wait- so, you never slowed danced with anyone?" _

"_Well, yeah I did, but never with someone special." Chris said. _

"_What?" Darren said, with a high pitched voice. "Everyone slow dances at least once in their proms with their beloved ones! Come on!"_

"_Well, in my school there weren't other gays around, and if they were they made sure no one knew. Anyways, even if they were out, who would have wanted to dance with me?" Chris said it as a joke, but part of him was telling the truth._

"_Well me, I did," Darren pointed out. "And that's bullshit! You're awesome of course other men would have wanted to dance with you, duh!"_

"_You're too nice for your own good," Chris said, "Darren, we were acting." He said, rolling his eyes._

"_Oh, okay point taken, but still, I find it hard to believe that other dudes didn't ask you out to prom! Or to dance! They were clearly stupid, it's their lost anyways, they would've gotten an awesome night with you-"_

_Chris blushed, "Darren can you stop?" he said, interrupting him._

"_I- what? Why?" he asked._

"_You don't need to say those things to make me feel better, it's okay, I'm over it anyways, it doesn't matter." said Chris looking down. Which was a lie, he sometimes day dreamed about changing his past, he liked to imagine how it would have felt if he had a boyfriend back then, he tried to imagine the hand holding thing, the first kiss, the talks, the hugs, their first time. _

"_Of course it matters! And I'm not trying to make you feel better; I'm just speaking the truth here, you're awesome Chris, I know I sound like a broken record but you are, you're funny and with a wicked sense of humor that never seems to bore me, you have one of the biggest hearts, you're intelligent and wonderful, you are one of those people that I like to be around of, you- Okay wait," Darren said, taking his phone out he began to search for something. _

"_What- what are you doing?" Chris asked, "Darren what-" he was interrupted by a melody. _

_Darren's phone started playing a song, standing up the curly headed man looked directly at Chris' eyes, "May I have this dance?" he said smiling shyly. _

"_Darren what are you-"_

"_Come on, you won't leave a guy with his hand stretched out, would you?" the curly headed man pointed out._

"_You don't have to do this I-" Chris said._

"_I know, I want to," Darren said, "Please?" _

_Smiling shyly, Chris took his hand, and just like when Blaine and Kurt, Darren placed his hands on Chris'. _

_The slow music was playing in the background; they were both swaying slowly, at first Chris was tense, he didn't know why Darren was doing this, also he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable, by moving his hand or something. _

"_Come on," Darren spoke, as if he knew what the blue eyed man was thinking. "We already kissed, there no need to treat me with kid gloves, hold me tight Chris," he chuckled, as he drew himself closer to Chris. "What are you doing Darren?" he wondered to himself, as he held the blue eyed man's waist tighter. "I don't know," he thought._

_Chris only nodded, though still doubting. He could practically feel Darren's breathe over his neck, and that made slightly nervous and giddy._

"_This feels nice," Darren said softly, as he settled his head over Chris' shoulder, "I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable," He said; this was the first time the curly headed man, slowed danced with a boy… and it felt good. _

"_I- It doesn't." Chris breathed out. "What are you doing Darren? ...What are you doing?" the blue eyed man wondered._

After 5 minutes of more driving, Darren made his way to the parking lot, turning the engine off, he took his stuff and walked towards the place, he could hear people screaming.

So many things have been in Darren's head lately, so many things he didn't understand, so many things that kept him awake almost every night, and never left his head almost every day. The only times his mind was free, and without any worry was when he got to sing, when he felt weightless, when he could just be up there strumming his guitar and singing some random things to the people around him.

Entering to a small room, he saw a few people gathered; they were checking the sound of their instruments, and others were just talking, thought they all turned to look at him once they noticed he was standing beside the door looking at bit lost. Grinning widely, they greeted him.

After a while Darren's phone buzzed, it was a text from Joey.

_We haven't finished that conversation. -Joey._

Sighing, he turned his phone off. Great, he wanted to have a peaceful evening, without worrying about anything or anyone, but then his friend texts him and suddenly everything comes back.

_It was a Saturday morning, and both boys where in the living room eating, they were watching Ninja Turtles._

"_You know, I feel like I'm Mikey, I mean, he's just as crazy as I," said the taller boy, as he ate his cereal._

_Darren nodded, "I like Leo, he's a badass, but I also like Raphael! Oh- did I tell you that Chris knows how to use the swords?" he said excited._

_Joey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! He told me once, he learned thanks to the Ninja Turtles, because Raphael is one of his favorites," Darren said, grinning. _

"_Oh wow, he doesn't strike me for the guy who would use swords, he looks uh- delicate?" the taller boy said, and shrugged._

_The curly headed man tensed, "What the hell? Delicate? He's not his character Joey," Darren said, feeling slightly annoyed. _

"_Woah, wait I didn't mean that, geez forgive me." Joey said, with wide eyes._

"_I know, sorry," he sighed. _

"_What's got into you?" asked the taller man._

"_Nothing… is just that," _

"_That what?" _

"_I'm tired of people making Chris look like the he can't be this, he can't do that. He's so amazing and wonderful and sometimes people don't give him enough credit, he super clever for his age. He's just so passionate about everything he does; he's an incredible, incredible guy. Chris is a man who knows exactly what he wants. If he doesn't like it, it ain't happening." Darren sighed "He told me the other day, his bullying story, Joey you should have been there, it was awful, I wanted to punch those assholes for doing that to him." the curly headed man Instantly clenched his fists. _

_Joey was looking at Darren with a blank expression. "You know," he said, "I've been wondering this whole time, why are you always like this when it comes to Chris,"_

"_What?" _

_The taller man, turned to look at his friend. "Yeah, you always talk about him, like whenever we're talking you always bring him up, Chris did this, and Chris did that, and we did this, its weird man, you talk more about him than you talk about Mia, hell you don't even talk about your girlfriend anymore, when you used to do it, a lot." He said, scratching his head, "I'm just trying to understand, but the more I try, the more I get confused, you- the way you defended him, you know I meant no harm but you got so defensive- and that time you came to me and complained about the kid, Matthew, and how annoying he was and how he was always with Chris, and how you couldn't wait for school to start so he could get out- I just, Darren is there something you're not telling me?"_

"_Joey what ar-" _

"_Don't," the taller man motioned his friend to stop. "We've been friends for quite a lot; I like to say we're best friends but… the way you're behaving is- is the way you used to behave when you liked- when uh- when you were interested in a girl, when you- you liked them… Darren, I know you, I- I guess what I'm trying to say is that- well you clearly care for the man, the way you always talk fondly and wonders about him…" Joey sighed, as he saw his friend's face, "You like him don't you," it was more of a statement than a question._

_Darren felt a cold shiver running through his body, "You're stupid, I don't like him like that," his heart started beating faster, "These? Are only friendly feelings don't be stupid, there's nothing more, okay? So stop making assumptions you don't fucking now," said Darren, panicking. _

"_Darren you like-"_

"_I DON'T FUCKIN LIKE HIM JOEY!" said Darren loudly, "Stop confusing me more than I already am," he said, he was shaking, "Stop Joey, just stop it. I don't like men okay? I like women; I have a girlfriend who I like! So stop making me think things that are stupid!"_

"_Why are you so defensive about it?" Joey said, "A simple 'no' would have done it for me, but instead you fuckin flipped which means there's more behind it."_

"_Shut up Joey! Just shut the fuck up!" Darren said, he could feel his blood boil. _

"_No I won't! I'm your friend, you used to tell me everything, and now you only tell everything to that man," Joey said, he knew his friend was about to explode, but he wanted to know the truth. _

"_That's it, I'm leaving," Darren said, firmly, as he stood up and walked away._

"_Darren where are-" was saying when he heard the door slam shut. _

__"Stupid Joey," Darren muttered, as he walked to the little stage with the other men.

As the minutes passed, the curly headed man started to feel at ease, between the music and the people around him, he managed to forget everything. He was having fun. He played his usual pack of tunes, but for the final song, he wanted to do something different, he didn't choose a song, he thought that whatever song he felt like playing in that moment, he was gonna do it.

Closing his eyes, Darren started strumming his guitar. He didn't acknowledge at the beginning what song he was playing, until the man behind him started drumming slowly, and the audience started clapping excited. He opened his eyes, and smiled fondly. He didn't know why his fingers decided to play this song, but he went with it anyways.  
**  
**_**…What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…**_

_Closing his eyes, Darren's mind without even acknowledging, drifted to memories with Chris.  
__**  
…I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time…**___

Darren smirked, "Chris Colfer... he's like a... playful wood-nymph!"

_**…'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…**_

_"It's fun to hang out with Chris, and just be goofballs," he said smiling.  
__**  
…All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right…**_****

_"Hey Chris! Chris?!" said Darren innocently._

"_What?" said Chris, narrowing his eyes._

_Darren smiled wickedly, "Watch out!" he said, as he threw a small ball towards the blue eyed man._

"_Ah!" said Chris as the ball hit his shoulder. "Oh you're a dead man, Darren Criss!" said the blue eyed man as he grabbed the ball and stood up._

_Darren's eyes widened, and stood up too. "Oh! No, no, no, Chris it's a game, Chris?" he said, as he saw Chris coming slowly closer to him, grinning smugly, "Oh shit!" said Darren as he took off running. Chris went after him._

…_**…I'm tripping on words; you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here….  
**__  
Chris fell on the couch laughing loudly, "Oh god, Darren I hate you!" He said, wiping the tears of his eyes._

_Darren smirked, "No you don't," he said, grinning widely. "You love me!" the curly headed man said._

"_I do," said Chris, "I must be insane!" the blue eyed man said smiling, as he stood up and went to his kitchen. Darren watched Chris walked away; He couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness running through his body, at the blue eyed man's answer._

_**…'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,  
nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…  
**__  
"I really like Chris a whole lot," he said, and he really did, the blue eyed man was such a fun person to be around.  
__**  
**_**…Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out…  
**  
_"I've been lucky enough to work with the amazing Golden Globe Award winning Chris Colfer and that is fantastic. I get to work with him on a day-to-day basis and he is such a generous talent." Darren said, smiling proudly._****

…Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right…  
_  
"When I met him, he was the only person I've met professionally that was familiar with my work and my musical so that was cool," said Darren feeling a warm sensation. "He knew me before I even got here," he thought._

_**…'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…**_**  
**_  
The curly headed man smiled shyly, "The first time I met Chris, we had dinner, and I was like wow this is an awesome partner…" He said._

**…And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…  
**_  
"You like him don't you," it was more of a statement than a question._

_Darren felt a cold shiver running through his body, "You're stupid, I don't like him like that," his heart started beating faster, "These? Are only friendly feelings don't be stupid, there's nothing more, okay? So stop making assumptions you don't fucking now," said Darren, panicking.  
_  
_**…What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…  
**_  
_"I don't like Chris…" he thought, "…You don't?" Darren thought, as he snapped his eyes open._

…  


**A/N: Well hello there! Do you guys really think that the **_**surprise**_** was not updating for a month? Lol  
The **_**surprise**_** (even though it wasn't a big one) was that I gave y'all two long (hopefully not boring) chapters without a year of separation aka I updated twice.**

**A/N2: BTW an amazing follower posted my story on just throwing it out there lol big shutout to **_** hesmyfiance **_**thanks girl!**

**A/N3: hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you did? Then make sure to review it! If not? Then thank god y'all don't know where I live... so you won't be able kill me lol**

**See you guys next time! Xoxo.**


	10. Who knows, what could happen to us next?

**A/N: Well, this should be interesting… and looong lol (explanations at the end, as usual) **

**Chapter: 9  
Who knows, what could happen to us next?**

When people have bad days, sometimes they get told to look into the positive things, and to search for a solution on whatever they are doing that it's making them have a bad day.

Sometimes thinking about positive things can fix somehow your day… and sometimes, it just doesn't cut it.

Darren has been pacing the floor for about 20 minutes now, and has cursed in 5 different languages.

"Oh déu, això no pot estar passant…" He whispered, leaning his back on the wall and slowly dropping on the floor. Darren's heart was pounding hard and fast, so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack in anytime soon.

"This can't be happening, this can't be real- this- I- I can't-" he said rubbing his face. "No that's impossible- like how can I- No, I'm being stupid… I- this is all Joey's fault!" he snapped, he could feel his blood starting to boil, "That fucker! If he hadn't said all those stupid things to me, I wouldn't be like this now!" Darren said, rage settling on him, "Stupid Joey! Stupid asshole!" he said loudly as he clenched his fists. "Who the fuck he think he is? Fucking implying I like Chris! I don't fucking like him that way, I don't even like dudes!"

Everything was a blur; Darren's mind was racing, he didn't know why he was feeling so furious and frustrated, it was a very unpleasant feeling and he couldn't stop it; the uncontrollable anger inside him was boiling so hot that he thought he could burn someone with his touch.

How dare Joey to say such things and not expect Darren's mind to play and confuse him. This was all Joey's fault that was pretty much clear; everything was going well, he and Chris got a good solid friendship, and while yes they were close, closer than a normal friendship would, they were okay with it. If Joey hadn't come saying all that crap, Darren right now wouldn't be fuming.

The curly headed man stood up, "Just wait till _I_ fucking get home," he snarled, as he started gathering all his stuff, rather quickly.

He didn't acknowledge someone entering the room and asking him if he was alright; after grabbing his guitar, he practically ran towards the door and left.

…

Pushing his door wide open, Darren entered to his apartment furious; he was sure he broke like 7 or 8 rules by driving the way he did, but he didn't care, all he cared was getting home as soon as possible. He completely ignored his manager's call and texts; he just wanted to get _home_.

Throwing his stuff on the floor he went to seek for the taller man.

Joey was coming out of his bedroom. "Oh hey ma-" he was about to say, when he saw his friend turning around to face him with an angry expression, walking towards him. "Are yo-"

"YOU!" said Darren loudly, cutting him off.

"Darren what the-" the taller man was about to say, when he felt a pair of hands pushing him up against the wall.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" the curly headed man growled. "This is your fault! This is all your entire fucking fault!" knuckles turning white as he gripped the taller man's hoodie.

"What are you talking about?!" said Joey, trying to move his friend's hands off of him.

"What am I talking about?" Darren asked incredulous, releasing him. "WHAT AM_ I_ TALKING ABOUT?!" he said loudly, turning around throwing his hands on the air.

"Yes idiot! What the fuck is your problem? You can't just fucking come here and attack me!" Joey said getting angry.

Turning around to face his friend, the curly headed man walked closer to him. "I can and I fuckin will!" Darren snapped. "This is your entire fucking damn stupid fault Joseph!" he said through gritted teeth, pointing at his friend.

Joey looked at his friend, browned off. "Fucking explain me then! _What_ is _my_ fucking fault?!" the taller man asked, fed up. "And do not fucking _dare_ you to attack me Everett, or I swear to go-"

"You and your stupid comments, Joseph!" Darren spat; seeing the taller man's confused expression he continued, "Yes! About how I have more than fuckin friendly feelings for Chris! _THAT!_" he said, he was breathing fast.

"And how is _this_ _MY_ faul-"

"It's entirely your damn fault! If you hadn't told me that, I wouldn't be fucking confused now! My damn mind wouldn't be asking me questions that I have no fucking clue how to answer! You sowed me the damn doubt!" he said loudly. "You- you…" he whispered as he walked backwards, stumbling with the end of their couch. "What is happening to me!" he asked hopelessly, as he dropped on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest.

The taller man was watching his friend intently; at first he got incredibly mad at him for coming and attacking him the way he did, he didn't know why Darren was acting this way, he seriously thought they were gonna end up punching the shit out of each other. But then the taller man, managed to ask why the curly headed man was blaming him, what it's to be blame? Then after listening to his friend's response, he understood, he completely understood.

He knew Darren very well; under all that facade of rage and anger, his friend was scared, he was really scared. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what was, so that's why he was acting this way. Darren was the type of person that liked knowing everything and anything, that's why he had a vast acknowledgement on almost everything that was to know. Not knowing things made him feel lost, insecure and inferior.

"_Oh Darren,"_ Joey thought. He had never seen his friend this lost, this scared; he thought that in any second Darren was going to explode with emotions. Walking towards his friend, he slowly slipped beside him.

The curly headed man had his face hidden between his knees. "I'm sorry," he said softly, as he felt his friend beside him, "I'm sorry," he repeated, not even looking up.

Squeezing his friend's shoulder lightly, Joey said, "It's okay… what happened Dare?" he asked gingerly.

The curly headed man didn't reply right away, it took a couple of minutes for him to gather his thoughts and answer his friend's question.

Joey wasn't in a hurry; he just let his friend respond him whenever he was ready, even if that meant staying up all night.

Taking a deep breath, Darren raised his head. "I- I was on stage when I- when I sort of, got struck by all these emotions and memories of him and I… When I was singing- Joey I didn't know why I started singing that I just did- And like all these things just got into my head at the same time and I just couldn't cope- then your words got stuck in my head and- it was too much…" he said closing his eyes. "It was too much, I- I got- I,"

"You got scared," said Joey, as a matter of fact.

"Yes," Darren breathed out. "What's going on with me?" he asked hopelessly, turning to face his friend. "What's gotten into me? What am I doing? Why are these things happening to me?"

"I shouldn't have said those things to you," Joey blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah, my opinion on your friendship with Chris, I- that was none of my business, it wasn't my place to speak. It wasn't my intention for you to get all worked up, I was just saying things, or at least what I thought about you both, I didn't know this will end up like this man, I'm sorry pal…" the taller man said, looking at his friend. "It's just that, you guys' friendship is so unusual and I just, it got me curious, I've never seen you like this with anyone- well, I guess every friendship is different but I just… I don't know, I'm sorry…"

"Chris and I are friends Joey…" the curly headed man said softly, "And yes we're really close but that's because we have a lot of things in common. I like him, _as_ friend, he's an awesome friend, I like to be around him a lot, because he's an incredible guy… but- I- when I was singing… that song wasn't supposed to make me feel all these things- my mind, it just kept on playing all these memories- things that we did, and how much fun we had and how much I enjoyed it… this is all very confusing for me…" Darren sighed, "It just doesn't make sense, nothing makes sense," he said shaking his head. "I don't understand anything."

Joey eyed his friend for a couple of seconds; he was choosing his next couple words wisely. "Yes, it's very confusing and a little fucked up... but listen, you and I have always been honest with each other, right?" the taller man asked, Darren merely nodded. "Right, good, okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "Have you ever thought about the possibility of liking… him?"

Darren felt his insides twist, "Wha- what?" he asked, taken aback.

"Listen to me; I want to understand just as much as you want to," the taller man said softly, "Have you? Like seen any signs or something that made you somehow _think_, about the… possibility?" he asked gingerly.

"_Have I?"_ Darren thought; if he was being honest, he didn't know that. He never felt the need to ask himself this. _"Signs?"_ he wondered, and just as he thought that, he got struck by all the memories; their first night out, the night of the concert, their texts, the oddly feeling he got when they couldn't hang out, the annoying one when he met Chris' friend; when they started shooting, he remembered _Original Song_ and how nervous, scared and anxious he was, and how _good_ it felt to kiss Chris; he remembered when _A Night of Neglect_ and the way he felt after Chris opened to him and trusted him with his story, he felt something _different_, as if he was the seeing the blue eyed man for the first time. After Chris' breakdown, Darren felt _attached_ to him, he felt a _spark_, he felt the need to protect him from everyone and anyone. He then, sort of knew that things were going to change after that night; he remembered _Prom Queen_ and how good if felt having Chris close to him and how he liked and enjoyed it, and how he spontaneously asked the blue eyed man for a dance, when they were alone.

Darren's heart was beating loudly; everything was downing on him like a bucket of cold water. _"This is ridiculous, I'm confusing things… I must be." _he thought, feeling pang in the pit of his stomach.

Joey sighed. "I think you should make a few tests" he suggested.

Darren scrunched his face. "What? For what?"

"Look, you clearly are confused, as confused as you were back then when I told you Diet Cokes were sugary as fuck even though it had _Diet _on his title, and you went on and on about how that couldn't be possible and didn't make sense. But hear me out," The taller man explained, "You are confused, that much is clear, so let's just… test the waters, go on a date with Mia, go out with your girlfriend and just hang out, you still have a couple of days free before you go on the Glee tour, right?" Darren nodded, "Perfect, then spend more time with her, maybe all these things have an explanation…" he trailed off.

"Explanation?" the curly headed man asked numbly.

"Yes, like maybe all these things are happening for the lack of interaction with your girlfriend, maybe that's why you're so close with Chris, because you're just trying to put your feelings on someone… you say you both have things in common, and you guys have tons of fun, right? And he's all you see in a daily basis, so it's normal for a human to put their feelings on the nearest person they have… if that makes sense," he said scrunching his face, "Ugh why didn't I took that science article more seriously? Anyways, yes so in summary, you're putting your feelings for Mia, because you guys almost never see each other, on Chris because he's the only one there and those feelings make you act the way you act, and that's why I find very odd you guys' friendship,"

Darren shook his head, looking incredulous. "You're stupid, and _wrong_, if anything I'm sure here, is the fact that I _enjoy _Chris a lot, I _like_ Chris for _who he is_, and it has nothing to do with all that crap that you just said, and that I barely understood," the curly headed man said, rolling his eyes. "If you only met Chris, you wouldn't be saying all these things," he pointed out.

Part of him wanted to believe Joey's dumb weird explanation about why he was feeling and acting this way, but part of him just _knew_ that, _that_ wasn't the reason. _"Then what is it?" _Darren wondered. _"What is it that makes me act this way? What is it that makes me feel all these things? …What happened to me on stage?"_ the curly headed man thought. He could feel the panic rushing through his body; there were so many questions with no answer.

"Okay, so maybe my speech was stupid…" Joey trailed off, and Darren gave him a knowing stare. "But listen, do what I say, spend time with Mia, try to focus on her for a couple of days, then go and do the tour thing; Chris will be there, and I'm sure as hell you are going to be with him all day, so enjoy and focus on him. By the time the tour ends, you would have had plenty of time to notice and think things out, I _hope_ though," the taller man said, raising an eye brow. "So when the tour ends, you and I are gonna sit and talk, and _you_ sir are going to tell me if I was right on my theory or not…"

The curly headed man was silent for a couple of seconds; he was trying get why his friend was an idiot. Turning to face him, he said. "This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard, and believe I've heard a lot…" Darren said, frowning slightly. "_But_… it might work; it would be as if I was… comparing facts," he said, nodding.

"It's worth the shot? Don't you think?" Joey asked hopeful.

"_Is it?"_ Darren thought, _"You want answers, right? Well maybe this is the way of getting them."_ the curly headed man somehow knew, that the friendship between him and Chris' was _unique_ and rather _unusual_; if he stops and think about it, he always saw how the staff members stared at them with curiosity when they were hanging out, and how some times the cast made a few comments here and there, but never occurred to him that they were implying things like Joey did. Thought no one could blame him, Darren was a very oblivious guy, so might as he tried, he wouldn't see their remarks; he just thought that they all acted that way because they were amazed by how quickly they became friends.

Darren was the type of guy who always went for what the heart said, if he felt good doing something, then he would keep doing it, because if felt good and it didn't matter what people said. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, and almost never thought about the consequences.

"You know…" said Joey, breaking the silence, "You can be very intimidating for being a short dude," he laughed.

The curly headed man snorted, "Shut up… I said I was _sorry_," he groaned.

"Well you did hurt me, you pretty much slammed me to the damn wall Everett, you have some raging issues bro, I'm gonna seek for a doctor like you need help," the taller man joked.

"I hate you, and I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to hurt you, I just- I freaked out, and I couldn't see clearly, and I thought- I blamed you because I thought that if it wasn't for your comment none of this would have happened- and like- I –I'm sorry pal," said Darren running his hand through his hair. "It was all too much for me, I was scared-I'm still scared,"

The taller man sighed. "I know buddy, I know,"

… 

After his breakdown a couple of days ago with Joey, Darren felt more aware of his surroundings. He was more conscious of his actions, he didn't want to lead people onto anything; he started thinking more before saying something.

One of the curly headed man's biggest fears right now was being misunderstood. He couldn't stand being misunderstood, so he did what he always did, he was a talker so it made it easy for him to use the power of words and articulation to be concise with everything… even if that meant overkilling it all the time.

Darren was now on Chicago, after much thinking he decided to take the plane to Illinois and visit his girlfriend. "I just hope this works," he muttered, taking a deep breath, he knocked the door.

Gripping the strip of his bag, he smiled as he saw his girlfriend opening the door.

Mia squealed. "Dare-devils!" she said as she launched towards him, giving the curly headed man a tight hug.

Darren hugged her back, he did not missed the wave of nervousness rushing inside him, "Mia, hey!" he said taken aback at the sudden gesture.

He breathed in, thing that he has been doing recently with everyone he hugs, as if he's searching for the _right _smell, but he never finds it; the smell that makes him feel at _ease,_ the smell that makes him _forget _his problems, the smell that makes him feel at_ home_, for the smell of… _"Chris,"_ the curly headed man thought.

Feeling uneasy, he released her.

"Babe what are you doing here?!" she asked, fixing her long dirty blonde hair, "Not that I'm complaining, duh obviously not, but you should have called first!" Mia whined, "I would have changed into much prettier clothes," she pouted.

Darren smiled lightly, "You are a pretty lady, it doesn't matter which clothes you wear,"

Mia blushed at the compliment; as usual his boyfriend was a charming man. "Why thank you, and just for that, you get a kiss!"

Darren's heart throbbed with distress, but he ignored it completely. _"No, I didn't come here for nothing… I need to do this."_ he thought firmly. Giving his best smile, he said, "Well I did earn it, didn't I?" he said smirking at his girlfriend, and placing both hands on her sides.

"Dork," Mia said giggling, as she leaned and pressed a soft kiss on Darren's. "Come on let's get your stuff in! We have so much to do!" she said excited, taking the curly headed man's hand and dragging him inside her apartment.

"_It's going to be the longest 3 days, ever." _he thought, as he entered to the place.

…

Surprisingly his little vacations went well, he had fun at his girlfriend's house, he almost forgot why he started dating her in the first place, she was fun, sometimes rude but it was because she was spoiled as a kid. She liked to be adventurous and even though she had a bipolar mood, he managed to sort of enjoy his days with her.

Sort of.

Every now and then he would see something cool and he will immediately think of Chris and what he would say about it. He felt the urge to text him and sent him photos, hell even video clips from all the wonderful things that he was seeing, but he didn't; this was just about Mia and him.

Today was the day when the Cast was going to hop on the bus and head to their tour. Darren was excited, his first tour as a professional, he couldn't help but squeal; this was an amazing opportunity, he couldn't believe how lucky he was for being able to do this, for being able to share the stage with so many talented people. He felt giddy, and couldn't wait to hop on that stage and sing his heart out.

He was getting his luggage out of his car, when he saw a familiar car parking a few meters away from him. Tilting his head he waited; he smiled as he saw the blue eyed man getting out of his car; he felt a rush of happiness running through his body and settling on his chest.

He was about to call his name, when he saw another person getting out of the car; his smile faded "Who's that guy," Darren whispered, frowning slightly. And then he saw it, a tall, slim very stylish young boy was opening the trunk. _"The damn kid,"_ he thought. "Doesn't he have a place to be, right now? Kindergarten? Church? Day care?" he muttered, rolling his eyes. Seriously the kid was everywhere.

Shaking his head, he debated whether to walk away and meet Chris at the bus that way there wouldn't be kids around or walk to him right now, and ignore the fella till his gone.

He was lost on his thoughts that he didn't saw the young men approaching him.

…

Sometimes you have good days and bad days, and sometimes you have Chris Colfer days.

The blue eyed man was currently lying on his bed, he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow he and the cast were going on tour, which was exciting yet scary; he never did well with big crowds, so he started to feel a little anxious about it. And while yes, he did a lot better than before, he still felt uneasy sometimes.

Speaking of the cast, he haven't talked to Darren for almost two weeks, and that made him a bit sad, if he was being honest, it made his heart ache. He couldn't deny it anymore, his crush towards his co-worker was real, and pathetic.

He still couldn't believe how his mind chose _him, _chose Darren of _all _people that lives and breathes in this city, to be his crush. As usual, Chris had the best luck on him.

Anyways, Chris was feeling really nervous about that fact that Darren was gonna go with them, because that meant, that he was gonna see him all day and night, not that he was complaining, no, absolutely not, but this was not good for Chris' crush, "Don't feed the animal," he muttered.

He didn't know how well it would be for them to be this close, for days. "Maybe he would do something disgusting and the crush will go away?" he said, hopeful. He needed a plan, and he needed one quickly.

After a few minutes of thinking, the blue eyed man came to the conclusion that he needed to be 100% professional, not that he never thought about that, because he did; and while yes, going on tour was going to be fun and games, it was still work, and he needed to focus on the important things, he was going to be on his best behavior. Darren was his co-worker and friend, nothing else, so he would keep it professional and he wouldn't do anything to cross boundaries, even though they already kissed and slowed danced.

_Kiss_, Chris smiled at the memory; it was one of his dearest memories, the way he felt that day, how his heart began to pound so hard and fast he thought it was gonna explode with emotions, the warm sensation he felt when their lips connected, the way Darren's soft lips felt on his; the kiss was slow somehow tender yet full of need and want.

And even though this was all acting, he couldn't help but pretend that maybe, just maybe the kiss was real. He remembered how scared and nervous and how unsure he felt, but everything faded away when their faces were inches apart, when he felt Darren's breath closer, when he felt the curly headed man deepen their kiss.

Smiling sadly, he turned his lamp off and went to sleep; he had a busy day in couple of hours so he needed to rest, or at least try to. 

If there was something that Chris disliked the most was to wake up early; he hated it. Since he was a kid, his mom usually had trouble with him in the mornings, and even though the blue eyed man got so much better at mornings with the passing years, sometimes it felt like he was 8 years old again, and his mom was tugging the covers of his bed, he could feel it right now, he could feel someone calling his name and- wait, someone _was_ calling his name.

Snapping his eyes wide open, he sat up rather quickly on his bed.

"Geez! Finally," said a familiar voice.

"Wha- huh?" said Chris, rubbing his eyes. "Who- oh you…" said the blue eyed man, trying to adjust his eyes, to the light.

"Yes, me, now get up, come on, up!" said the younger boy, patting his leg. "Come on, I came just in time to wake you up, and if you don't get your ass out of bed in the next couple of minutes you are gonna ran really late Paul," Matty pointed out.

The blue eyed man sighed, "I hate you, and I won't even ask how you entered to my home becaus-"

"You gave me a key copy, like a year ago Christopher," said the younger boy, with an amused expression.

"Oh, yeah…" Chris yawned, "Okay, okay I'm up," he said stretching out.

"Sweet! I'll be in the living room watching the TV; I assume you already packed right?" the younger boy asked.

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes. "Yes mom,"

Matty chuckled, "Okay, I'll leave you to change then."

Half an hour later, both men were on their way to Paramount, there wasn't much traffic, so the way there went swiftly. The air was pleasantly cold, it seemed like it was going to be a good day.

It seemed.

After parking the car, both men sat inside for about 10 minutes, they were discussing a few things that needed to be talked before Chris went on that tour.

"So, are you nervous?" Matty asked, looking directly at his friend.

Chris was playing with his empty coffee cup, "Yeah, like a lot." He said, leaning his back and head on the seat, eyes fixed on the car ceiling.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do great Chris, no sweat," said the younger boy smiling. "Though, we both know it would be a little challenging, I mean Darren will be there and maybe it would take every inch of you, to focus on your work and to be professional, but Chris just- listen just go and have fun, and give your heart to that audience, I don't want you to withhold anything, whatever happens there its meant to be, don't fight it. I know everything will go just fine, even if you doubt it," Matty said, as he squeezed his friend's hand lightly.

"I hope so, I really hope so," Chris said, closing his eyes. "I just don't want to screw anything up,"

"You won't Chris, you won't… Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

"Sooo, are you ready to get out of this car, and kick some ass?" Matty grinned.

Chris snorted, "As I'll ever be,"

"Awesome! Then let's get out,"

Both men got out, and they started to pull out the blue eyed man's suitcase. Matthew was the first to notice that they were being watched, as he scanned the lot, he saw a curly headed man looking directly at them. Smirking to himself, he didn't tell Chris right away, he just let the man keep on watching them.

After picking Chris' stuff, they started to make their way towards the entry, both men making a small talk; that is until the blue eyed man noticed that they weren't the only ones there.

"_This should be fun,"_ the younger boy thought.

"Matthew," Chris whispered.

"Yes?"

"Darren's over there!" he said, quietly.

"And why are you whispering?" the younger boy asked, amused.

"Oh shut up!"

Matty frowned slightly. "Why is he on his own though?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but-

"Let go to him," the younger boy said, cutting him off.

Chris' eyes widened "What-"

"Yes,"

"But-"

"No _buts_ let's go, come on Chris, walk,"

Both men walked towards Darren, who looked like he was pretty much lost on his own thoughts.

Chris' heart was beating faster and faster with every step he did; the curly headed man looked as handsome as ever, _"Leave to Darren to look good, even at 6 in the morning," _he thought. The curly headed man was wearing, a pair of dark gray tight chinos, a light gray v neck t-shirt with white stripes, and a dark blue beanie, he was wearing a pair of glasses, which made Chris wonder since when the curly headed man needed the help of glasses.

Shaking his head slowly, his thoughts got interrupted by the man beside him.

"Hey Darren!" said the younger boy flashing a charming smile.

…

Darren usually gets distracted, he's a very moony man and that sometimes is a curse, because it tends to get him into trouble, and others because people could easily caught him out of guard, like right now, for example.

The curly headed man didn't notice the young men approaching him, until they were like 2 feet away from him, until he heard his name being called.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the curly headed man looked between the young men in front of him for a split of a second. "_Oh!_ Hey, um good morning?" he said, trying not to look dumb.

This earned a snort from the younger boy, followed by being elbowed curtesy of the blue eyed man. "Hey!" the younger boy pouted.

"Matthew, _behave_ please," said Chris.

Rolling his eyes, the younger bowed. "My apologies, and good morning to you too," he said, smiling.

Darren was watching them interact, and he did not like it; _one_, did that _Kid_ just laughed at him? _Two,_ he was happy that Chris elbowed him, _"I hope it hurt,"_ he thought, and _three_ the blue eyed man looked really nice today, not that he never looks nice, because Chris always knows how to dress, he may not know a lot about fashion, but he thought the blue eyed man did well when it came to dressing up, though he was no Kurt Hummel, and thank god for that, those outfits were somehow weird and crazy, Darren couldn't understand why somebody would dress like that, I mean the outfits were sometimes cool but… thank you but no thank you.

Chris was wearing a dark pair of well fitted jeans, with a button down blue shirt, and a white tank top under it. _"He looks really nice,"_ Darren thought, blue was definitely his color_, "I like it, the shirt makes his eyes more blue-ish if that's even possible, like the shirt has the right amount of blue color on it and that makes the blue of his eyes pop, and it's beautiful, blue so blue like the sky, or the ocean," _Darren loved the ocean, he really did, and he loved how Chris looked today, _"I really do- Wait! I love how he looks today? What the fuck? Since when I like how a man looks?" _

"Hey Darren, you uh, you're early," Chris man pointed out, snapping the curly headed man out of his thoughts.

"Uh- well, I- you too," the curly headed man managed to say, he was still shock about the thought.

Matty snorted, "Yeah, not thanks to him," he pointed out.

"Hey! In my defense? It was too early and I didn't have enough sleep," Chris said, pouting.

"But of course," the younger boy rolled his eyes, and turned to face Darren, "He's bad at waking up, have you seen those kids who moms can't wake them in the mornings and like even if they throw them water and shake them, it's no use?" Matty asked, and the curly headed man barely nodded, "Yeah, well he's the same, I went to his house this morning to wake him up, and I was calling his name and even tried to tugged the covers and he just didn't woke up! Lik-"

Darren raised an eyebrow, he felt a weird sensation starting to form and slowly spreading all over his body. "Wait you were at his house? In his room? While he was sleeping? Wha-"

"You're missing the point here man…" said Matty, cutting him off.

"A _dude_ in another dude's room no offense, but that's creepy, he was sleeping," Darren pointed out, he didn't know why this information made him feel unpleasantly things inside; he felt uneasy, he did not like where this conversation was going.

Matthew was taken aback, but replied nonetheless. "I was trying to wake him up-"

"Still, creepy." The curly headed man felt annoyed; he didn't know why that _Kid_ in Chris' room made his insides twist in displeasure.

"We're close," the younger boy pointed out.

Darren was now losing it; he felt a bubbly sensation in the pit of his stomach. "No shit," he replied sarcastically, he didn't mean to sound rude but he couldn't help it.

Matthew frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Chris was watching the whole interaction wide eyed, what started as a normal talk with jokes, turned out to be the beginning of an argument. "Guys I-" was about to say when his phone rang and he went to answer it. _"Great timing,"_ he thought.

Both men glanced at Chris, who was walking away. Darren turned to face the younger boy. "It means that it's creepy that you went to his room while he was asleep, as if you were fucking Edward Cullen and shit," he said, feeling angry and something else, something like… _"What's gotten into me?"_ he thought.

"You're jealous," Matty blurted out.

"What?" Darren said taken aback.

Matthew laughed. "You're fucking jealous!"

The curly headed man felt a cold shiver running through his body, or perhaps was the cold air hitting his skin, he should have worn a hoodie. "Don't say stupid things," he shook his head. "You're being ridiculous," he said, feeling nervous. _"Jealous? No that's not- I can't be- No." _he thought.

"It's not, and _you_ are jealous,"

"And why would I be jealous, huh? Tell me big guy, enlighten me," Darren said, clearly annoyed.

"Well-" he was about to say, but was cut off by Chris.

"Hey guys, Lea just texted me, we need to get going, come on," the blue eyed man said, walking towards them.

"It's not over," Matthew muttered.

The curly headed man rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, as he turned to pick his things up, quickly.

Chris was eyeing warily at the men in front of him, "Matthew?" he asked, as he saw the younger boy looking directly at Darren while he hang his bag and started to walk away. The younger boy just shook his head and motioned him to pick his things too.

"Let's go Chris," he simply said.

The whole way to the bus was quiet; by the time they got to the place almost all the cast was inside the bus now, Chris and Matthew said their goodbyes, but not after the blue eyed man asked him again, what happened back there. Earning no answer by the younger boy, Chris walked to the bus a bit concerned; he knew something went on, but he didn't know what.

… 

From hundreds of fans to thousands of them, from city to city, from country to country; the Glee tour sold out every single ticket, all the fans from different places gathered for one purpose.

Every single night was a blur for Chris; every night he went out to that stage and gave it all, just like all his team mates. He was amazed and overwhelmed about all the fans that came to see the concert and the incredible support that they showed them every single night. Each day he would see different faces, he would see different stories, but the same response from the fans.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was, I guess it's true what they say, life rewards the ones who deserve it.

The tour has been tiring and super busy, they barely slept but Chris wasn't complaining he felt all the energies in the world, in fact, every opportunity he had, he would use it to write; between breaks, at night, in the morning, before meals or after, while traveling from city to city, between rehearsals; before getting on stage or after. Sometimes when he was on stage performing his ideas would come rushing to his head and he would run to the dressing room and pull out his laptop and just write.

He was really excited because he was about to finish his book, he couldn't wait to finish it; he couldn't wait to show it to the world.

Like they say everything good has to end; it felt as if it was only yesterday when they were hopping on the bus, all of them happy and excited to start the tour. Time seemed to fly rather quickly and the last thing Chris knew, they are all preparing the last performance, for the final night.

Today was last night on tour, which was sad for him because he really enjoyed it; he had tons of fun with all his friends, tons of things happened and he was really happy, he never felt as happy as he was now. Everything was going perfectly well.

He was currently backstage; far away from all the people, he was reading his skit one more time. "I am _so_ gonna win," he smiled.

_Naya, Heather, Darren and him were gathered waiting for Ryan to come; they were called because apparently he wanted to tell them something, after a couple of minutes standing there, the man came and explained what he wanted. Ryan said that they needed to do a funny skit for the final act, it was the last day on tour and he wanted to give the fans something before closing the curtains on that stage. Everyone seemed excited about it, as their minds started to wonder about a few things that they wanted to do; Ryan kept on explaining the basics, and told them the whole purpose of the skit, which was to make one of their partners break character. "Perfect," Chris said, glancing at the curly headed man and winking him; he liked being defy, he was born a fighter; smiling wickedly he accepted the challenged._

_After Ryan gave them all the details, they were dismissed. _

"_Stop smiling like a cheshire cat, I'm gonna win," said Darren, walking towards him, small smile playing on his lips._

_Chris smirked. "Nope, not a chance," _

"_And what makes you think that?" Darren raised an eyebrow. _

"_I have my ways," the blue eyed man said, glancing at his friend. "Besides, it's going to be hard to make me break character,"_

"_Am I sensing a dare here?" he said smugly, crossing his arms._

"_I'm just saying the truth," Chris said, dismissively; though he was sporting a wicked smile._

_The curly headed man laughed, "Oh it's on Christopher!" he said, pointing at his friend. "I am SO gonna make you break character, like you won't even see it coming," he smiled proudly. _

"_Whatever, I'm sure I can do it first,"_

"_Huh, cocky aren't we?" said the curly headed man, amused._

_Chris smiled wickedly. "Confident," _

"_You're so dead," said Darren shaking his head, smiling._

_Chris snorted. "Bring it,"_

Chris was a person who liked his personal space, who liked to draw a line when something made him uncomfortable or uneasy, who liked to have his boundaries respected. In the same way he liked those things being well followed, he was always careful when it came to other people's boundaries; so when Ryan told them about the skit and how they could do _anything_ (thought they needed to keep it PG) Chris' mind was open to tons of possibilities. Though he knew that whatever he was going to pull off, Darren needed to be 100% okay with it. 

_They were both on a break, Darren was eating an apple, while Chris was typing on his computer; they were both on the floor sitting silently. _

_Between breaks both men as usual met up to eat, or Darren showed up to help Chris with his book, or just to hang out; it was a normal routine that both men had adopted since they almost met. The curly headed man enjoyed Chris' company a lot, so whenever he could, he would be right by the blue eyed man's side. Same went for Chris; he just felt better with Darren by his side. _

"_We have to set some rules," Chris blurted out. _

_Darren frowned, "What?" _

"_Yeah, rules," he said, closing his laptop._

_Tilting his head, the curly headed man looked confused. "Uh, for what?"_

"_For the skit, you dumbass," Chris said rolling his eyes._

"_Oh! That, okay, sorry, keep going."_

_Chris nodded. "Yeah, like I don't want to overstep on your personal space, and I'm sure as hell, I don't want you to cross mine,"_

"_Oh, okay, boundaries… cool," he said, rubbing his chin. "Which are?"_

_Taking a deep breath, the blue eyed man said__**, **__"No physical contact," he came to the conclusion, after too much thinking, that it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to be surprised by Darren's shenanigans, he needed to be at his best if he wanted to win the bet, he knew how crazy the curly headed man could be; Also he did it for himself, as much as he loved the curly headed man's hugs and how touchy-feely he was, and how close they always were when they sat, or even when they were standing up, he didn't need for his crush to grow more. _

_He was still sad about that fact that Ryan decided to put the warblers in rooms apart from him and the cast, not that Chris wanted to sleep near Darren or whatever, but he had been hoping for at least, to be across the hall from him. But anyways, he was happy sleeping with the girls, he felt more comfortable; I mean don't get him wrong the guys were awesome too, but he just couldn't shake the oddly feeling of uneasiness that he had when the guys were in the same room as him and they needed to change or whatever, is not like the guys were rude or said something, in fact they were pretty cool with changing in front of him; but still Chris somehow felt awkward. _

_So even if Chris and Darren's room weren't near, Darren usually came to the blue eyed man's room to hang out, usually the girls would teased them and tell them that they couldn't leave with each other, and Chris will blush furiously, and Darren will just laugh; but even so, that didn't kept the curly headed man from being around Chris. Hell they even texted, even though they were in the same building. _

"_No physical contact," Darren repeated, thoughtful; bringing Chris back to reality._

_The blue eyed man looked at his friend. "No physical contact," he retorted._

Chris was waiting for his cue to come out on stage, Darren was already there saying his lines; he could hear the people screaming and the music. His hands were sweaty; he was fidgeting with the paper that was on his hands. "I can win this," he said, as he saw the green light, and started to climb the ramp.

…

Everything was a blur; one second he was standing there reading his awesome sketch about Blaine and managed to crack Darren a bit. And then next thing he knows…

"_Shut up, come here, come on, get up," Darren says._

_Confused by the actions, Chris does; and stands beside Darren. _

"_Kurt you had me at Emmy-" _

And _that's_ when Chris feels it, a pair of strong hands being placed on his cheeks, as he feels being pull down for a kiss. He can barely register his own actions, but he's kissing back; the kiss didn't last much, but it made Chris' body tingle. His heart was beating fast.

Trying to regain his posture, he could hear the crowd screaming; the blue eyed man tries to improvise something quickly, he drops himself on the ground. Darren succeeded; he made Chris break his character.

He didn't heard what other things Darren said as Blaine, but he thinks he did well, because the crowd was still screaming and no one was looking at him weirdly. Then he heard music started to play, and saw how Darren left quickly the stage, standing up Chris followed him.

Still dumbstruck.

As he ran down the ramp, the blue eyed man started to seek for Darren, glancing from side to side; he could hear his work mates teasing him, but all Chris could think about was _"What the fuck just happened?"_

…

Throwing the door open, Darren entered the room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said running a hand through his hair. "Fuck!" he repeated, pacing the floor. Everything was a blur, there was too much noise, too much people, suddenly everything was too much for him. He could feel sweat dropping from his forehead, but he felt cold; he felt like he couldn't breathe even though the room was big enough.

Leaning against the wall, he slowly dropped to the floor; his mind was racing, everything was spinning.

He didn't notice Chris entering the room, wearing an angry expression.

"What was that?" the blue eyed man asked, but earned no reply from the man in front of him, "I said, what _was_ that?!" he asked loudly.

Darren was looking at his hands intently, he was in shock; he didn't understand what happened back there, hell he didn't even know if what happened was real or not. Everything happened within a couple of seconds, everything happened so fast; he didn't even have time to process anything.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Chris said, rage settling in him. "What is your fucking problem Darren?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Darren looked at Chris. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why am I yelling at you? WHY AM I- fucking tell me then!"

"What is your problem?"

"Why did you kiss me?!" Chris demanded, "We set rules Darren! RULES! Why did you broke them?!" he could feel his heartbeats begin to quicken.

"Why are you getting angry about this? It was just a kiss for fucks sakes!"

"Just a kiss? JUST A KISS?" Chris said, exasperated.

Darren was growing increasingly frustrated. "It was just a kiss Christopher!" he said loudly.

"WELL YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!" yelled Chris, throwing his hands on the air.

"Why the hell not?" said Darren as he quickly pushed himself up. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you can't simply kiss me Darren! We're not fucking shooting!" the blue eyed man was breathing fast and hard now. _"No, he can't fucking do this to me, he can't just play with my emotions! How dare him?"_ he thought, getting angrier and angrier with each thought.

"And why not huh? Why the fuck not?" he said getting closer to the blue eyed man. He was angry; he started to feel just like last time when he and Joey had that discussion. "Am I not good enough for you Christopher?" he asked, feeling a hot sensation spreading through his body.

"What are you talking about?!" the blue eyed man asked, growing inpatient. "What the hell got into you?" he said looking bewildered.

"_I don't know,"_ he thought, taking two steps back. "Forget it!" Darren said as he turned around.

"No!" said Chris firmly.

"Get over it! It was just acting!" he said, turning to face him. "Acting okay? Acting," he felt dizzy, his mind went blank.

The blue eyed man shook his head, "No, tell me, tell me what's going on," he demanded. "Was this a prank?"

Darren was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me," Chris said, this time _he _was the one getting closer to the curly headed man. "Did someone dare you to do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Darren said, looking at Chris puzzled.

"ANSWER ME!"

"You want to know why I did it?!" the curly headed man said, "You REALLY want to know?" he asked.

"No I'm just asking for the fun of it," The blue eyed man replied sarcastically, "Fucking tell me already," he felt hot, he could feel his blood begin to boil; that asshole how dare him to play this prank on him and make him look like a fool in front of thousands of people.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING WANTED TO!" he yelled, "Happy? I fucking wanted to do that so I did it, geez fucking arrest me!" Darren said, throwing his hands on the air.

Chris was taken aback. "Wha- what?" he whispered.

"You heard me," Darren said, and right after he said that, it downed to him. He _wanted_ to; he _wanted_ to _kiss_ Chris, not as Blaine to Kurt but as Darren. The realization hit him so hard like a sharp slap across the face. "I just- I need… to go, I-" he could barely breathe.

Chris mind was racing, "You wanted to kiss… me?" he asked.

The curly headed man looked hopelessly. "Chris I-"

"Answer me," the blue eyed man asked, gingerly.

"I- Yes,"

Chris couldn't believe it, Darren wanted to kiss him. "But how- what- I" he was shocked.

"I don't know," he said softly, "I don't ….know,"

Chris could see the fear and the pain in Darren's hazel eyes; he could see how lost was the man in front of him.

"Darren-"

"I just-" said Darren as he cautiously took a few steps forward, getting closer to him.

Chris could feel the curly headed man's face was just inches away from him. "What," he breathed out.

"Just... wait," Darren said, glancing at Chris' lips and then back at his eyes.

"What are you-" Chris whispered, but was interrupted.

Darren placed his shaky hand on the blue eyed man's cheek. "Let me... do this," he said softly, as he leaned slowly giving him time to pull away, seeing no objection, Darren pressed his lips on Chris'.

Chris' breathe hitched at the surprising gesture, but he kissed him nonetheless; shutting his eyes closed, instantly.

As soon as their lips connected, a spark ran through them, like electrical energy rushing through their bodies, a pleasantly warm sensation spreading all over them and settling in their chests. The kiss was gentle, mild, tender and somehow coy; Darren placed his free hand on the blue eyed man's waist, while Chris just gripped the curly headed man's shirt tightly.

Lips dancing at their own accords; Darren deepened the kiss, as they both took an in sharp breath; the kiss was with want, with need. They couldn't hear anything else but their beating hearts, everything else was dismissed, everything else got forgotten.

The kiss seemed to last forever, until the curly headed man broke the spell; placing his forehead on Chris' and turned to face just an inch to the side. Darren closed his eyes, his lips were swollen and his breath was erratic just like the blue eyed man's.

"Darren," Chris managed to say as a whisper; he barely could comprehend what just happened.

The blue eyed man's voice brought Darren back to reality, snapping his eyes wide open he moved away from Chris as quickly as he could; he felt panic rushing through him; like a cold shiver running from head to toe; he was shocked, he felt how his heart was beating 100 times faster than usual, he couldn't hear anything, his ears were buzzing. _"No, no, no, no, no," _he thought. _"No this can't be happening, no, no, no, why did I kiss him again? No, no, NO!" _Darren's mind was racing, a rush of _fear_ ran through him, and settled on the pit of his stomach. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move, it was as if he was glued to the floor; he was breathing fast yet he felt no oxygen going to his lungs.

Chris was watching the curly headed man's face intently; Darren looked pale, as if he just saw ghost, he looked lostand_ vulnerable_. He wanted to help him, but he was shocked too by what just happened. Darren kissed him, he literally _kissed_ him; there were no cameras, no people yelling cut, no scripts just both of them.

Shaking his head slowly, Darren took a few steps backwards, and ran off.

He ran, ignoring the blue eyed man's calls, ignoring the people's calls, ignoring the cast and staff member's questioning looks.

He just, ran and ran; until his legs couldn't stand him anymore.

… 

**A/N1: Hola gente! Sooo first things first, sorry for taking so long to update, these weeks have been sort of busy with me, school started and the muggle world needed me. I promise I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**A/N2: So what did you guys thought about this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? I tried to do my best in this chapter because this one played a very important part on Darren's life, about how well or bad he took the fact that he might have a few feeling here and there for Chris; that he didn't realize he had it before and that now are showing. **

**Alright guys, make sure to review it if you liked the chapter.**

**See ya guys later! Xoxo. **


End file.
